De la Reine d'Angleterre aux crevards de l'enfer
by Elder Aurore
Summary: Traduction. Dix ans après l'exécution de Terrance et Philippe, la guerre des USA contre le Canada dure toujours. Stan et la plupart des amis de Kyle, voués à s'engager, se préparent pour rejoindre l'armée à la fin du lycée. Kyle ne soutient pas cette guerre, mais il ne laissera pas Stan partir sans lui.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fanfiction de Hollycomb

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire est très triste et peut heurter certains lecteurs sensibles.

C'est aussi une belle histoire d'amour que j'essaye de traduire depuis des années, j'aimerai mener enfin ce projet à terme mais je ne peux pas le garantir, je ferai au maximum.

* * *

On était au mois d'octobre, la neige commençait à tomber quand la psy de l'école entra dans la salle des terminales pour voir Kyle. Le lycée n'avait qu'une seule classe par niveau d'étude, comme en primaire. A cause de la guerre, aucun doute là-dessus. La plupart des garçons qui restaient étaient devenus trop grands pour leurs bureaux, les genoux engourdis et trop près des tables. Trop grands pour South Park, comme pour tout autre endroit autre qu'un champ de bataille.

Kyle ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre ce que disait la psy, il percevait les sons comme à travers une énorme vitre, toutes les informations qui tentaient de passer à travers étaient confuses, floues, comme toujours quand il savait que quelque chose d'affreux arrivait. Il était devenu presque sourd juste après Montréal, pendant cette horrible semaine, quand les rares survivants du bataillon de South Park étaient rentrés. Le père de Kyle était revenu, pas celui Stan. Kyle le regarda en traversant la classe pour sortir, tout le monde le dévisageait. Stan se redressa comme s'il voulait se lever et Kyle baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il n'y avait que lui qu'on avait appelé. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment entendu mais ça s'était enfoncé dans sa poitrine, inévitable, l'ombre immense de cette chose qui avait déjà eu lieu, qui était déjà fini.

Jimbo était là dans le couloir comme d'habitude, mais il n'était pas assis dans son fauteuil à lire le journal. Il était debout, anxieux ; ses mains serraient fermement son fusil contre son torse. Le père de Kyle était là, les yeux rouges, Ned silencieux à côté de lui. Jimbo et Ned s'étaient portés volontaires pour devenir les gardes du corps de la famille Broflovski quand les menaces de morts contre la mère de Kyle avaient commencé. Elle avait une horde de personne de l'élite spéciale qui voyageaient avec elle pour assurer sa sécurité, et Kyle savait, grâce à un instinct immonde, qu'on allait bientôt lui dire qu'ils avaient échoué.

– Quoi ? dit-il sèchement, en voulant détester son père pour pleurnicher comme ça. La mère de Kyle était partie pour un mois de discours à travers le pays sur l'importance de l'engagement, pour rallier des troupes. C'était dangereux, mais elle s'était engagée.

– Allons dans mon bureau, dit la ps. Elle ferma la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle, mais Kyle sentait que tout le monde les écoutaient.

– Kyle, dit son père d'une voix brisée.

– Ne me le dis pas, interrompit Kyle. Ne le dis pas. Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.

Il ne pleura que en montant dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer, pas si sa mère ne retournait jamais chez eux. Gerald reniflait à côté de lui, lui tenait la main, et Kyle était toujours furieux contre lui pour des raisons absurdes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Jimbo conduisait, Ned était à sa droite.

– Maudits rebelles, dit Jimbo. On les aura, Kyle. Il disait ça comme si lui et Ned allaient les poursuivre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

– Heureusement qu'on n'a plus d'électricité, dit Kyle en essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de son pull. Il y avait sans cesse des pannes de courant depuis la deuxième année de la guerre, et cette coupure durait déjà depuis trois jours.

– Heureusement ? répéta Jimbo. Comment ça ?

– Parce qu'ils vont en parler, expliqua Gerald avant que Kyle puisse ouvrir la bouche. A la télé, à la radio. Il serra la main de Kyle. Je suis soulagé, moi aussi, dit-il. Ça me soulage tellement, pour vous les garçons.

Ike les attendait au rez-de-chaussé quand ils ouvrirent la porte. C'était dangereux, même si la maison était vide, mais Kyle ne dit rien. Ike était assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Il ne se leva pas quand Kyle et son père rentrèrent, ne les regarda pas non plus. C'était blessant, comme s'ils se faisaient juger pour quelque chose. Kyle s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, calma sa respiration rapide et colérique. Jimbo et Ned restèrent dehors pour garder la porte d'entrée. De nouveaux gardes viendront, des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ike devra faire encore plus attention.

– Tu crois qu'ils l'ont torturé ? demanda Ike quand leur père quitta la pièce en marmonnant un truc sur le thé.

– Non, mentit Kyle.

– Ils vont ramener son corps ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Kyle. Probablement pas, pensa-t-il. Il serra l'épaule de Ike, qui le repoussa violemment, en colère.

– Tant pis, dit-il en se levant. Ça ne fait rien. Elle ne venait jamais me voir.

– Ike. Kyle ferma les yeux. Il entendait son père pleurer et haleter dans la cuisine. C'était trop dangereux pour elle de venir ici, depuis longtemps, dit-il. C'était trop dangereux pour toi.

– J'aurais préféré qu'ils les laissent m'interner, qu'on me mette en prison dit Ike. C'était quelque chose qu'il disait souvent en ce moment, et Kyle avait la poitrine serrée à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, parce qu'il se demandait parfois si Ike n'avait pas été emprisonné par sa propre famille.

– Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile pour Papa, dit Kyle.

– Il va y avoir des funérailles ? demanda Ike en se calmant un tout petit peu.

– Bien sûr. Toute la ville va venir.

Penser à ça l'épuisait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec son père – aller dans la cuisine et le réconforter ? Est-ce que ça le gênerait ? Stan avait été un pot de colle avec sa mère dévastée par la tristesse pendant au moins deux ans après la mort de Randy, mais ce n'est pas la même chose avec une maman.

Stan débarqua à peine quinze minutes plus tard. Kyle envoya Ike en haut à toute vitesse, parce qu'il entendait d'autres voix sur le palier de la porte. Il pensait que ça aurait pu être Sharon ou Shelly, mais il se rendit compte en ouvrant la porte qu'il aurait du deviner que c'était Wendy. Kenny et Cartman étaient là aussi. Kyle fut surpris de ne pas voir Butters, même s'il imaginait bien que Butters n'avait pas eu le droit de rater l'école.

– Vieux, dit Stan en s'avançant pour le serrer contre lui. Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je voulais venir seul.

– C'est pas grave. Kyle lui rendit son étreinte et s'accrocha à lui, ferma les yeux pour repousser les autres. Il savait bien que ce qu'il faisait était bizarre et qu'il profitait de la situation. Il posa son front contre le cou de Stan et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, pas même quand Cartman s'éclaircit la gorge. Kyle aussi l'aurait voulu, de tout son cœur, et encore plus quand il recula d'un pas pour regarder Stan dans les yeux : _J'aurais aimé qu'on reste juste tous les deux._

– Je suis tellement désolée, Kyle, dit Wendy alors qu'il ne la regardait pas. Les mains de Stan étaient posées sur ses hanches, elles l'effleuraient à peine. Kyle arracha ses yeux du regard de Stan pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres.

– Ça craint, lança Kenny. Son père et son frère avaient été tués il y a des années. Ça l'avait rendu plus calme, plus difficile, mais aussi plus déterminé que jamais à prendre soin de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il avait deux travails et n'allait plus à l'école depuis ses quinze ans. Il parlait sans cesse de son désir de rejoindre l'armée.

– Désolé pour ta perte, dit Cartman, crispé. Kyle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fichait ici, l'unique raison qu'il voyait était qu'il traînait toujours dans leurs pattes. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne se prenait plus la tête avec les délires de Cartman et ses complots en pagaille. Il avait plutôt pitié de lui, parce que sa mère s'était mise à se faisait rémunérer en échange d'une certaine compagnie auprès des hommes depuis la troisième année de la guerre.

– Rentrez, dit Kyle en s'éloignant un peu pour laisser de la place. Il s'enfonça dans le salon et ils suivirent. Je crois que mon père fait du thé.

– Ne te sens pas obliger de nous faire quoi que ce soit, vieux, dit Stan. Il s'assit à côté de Kyle sur le canapé et posa son bras autour de ses épaules. Est-ce que tu – t'es déjà sous le choc ? demanda Stan. Il connaissait pleins de choses sur les étapes du deuil. Kyle haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment, dit-il. Ça fait des mois que je l'avais pas vu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Ces groupes anti-guerre ne sont que d'immondes hypocrites, cracha Wendy. C'était une vraie pacifiste, et Kyle savait qu'elle haïssait Sheila. Son blabla moralisateur sur les dégâts de la guerre donnait parfois à Kyle l'envie de lui jeter à la figure que son petit-ami prévoyait de rejoindre l'armée dès qu'il sera diplômé en mai. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était que Wendy convainque Stan d'oublier cette idée. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, alors Kyle partira avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pire enfer que South Park sans Stan.

Ses amis restèrent pour prendre le thé, que Kyle avait insisté pour servir. Il aimait avoir quelque chose à faire, même si ce n'était que préparer un plateau de biscuits secs et de mauvais cheddar qu'on leur avait distribué comme ration cette semaine. Cartman mangea presque tout à lui seul, en mettant des miettes sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait massivement.

– Plus qu'un mois, dit Kenny, et je pourrai enfin commencer à fusiller ces fils de fute.

– Je ne veux pas être irrespectueuse, commença Wendy – dont les parents étaient encore tous les deux en vie, volontaires à la Croix Rouge et qu'elle voulait rejoindre à son tour à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu aideras mieux ta famille en restant à South Park pour prendre soin de ta mère et ta sœur ? Plutôt que de te faire tuer en criant vengeance ?

– Ça ne fait rien si je me fais tuer, dit Kenny avec un étrange sourire presque inquiétant. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

– Vieux, ferme-là, siffla Stan, et Kyle n'était pas sûr que c'était pour défendre la mémoire de la mère de Kyle ou pour faire comprendre à Kenny que sa vie avait plus de valeur que ça.

– Que feront ta mère et Karen quand tu auras rejoint l'armée ? demanda Kyle.

– Je leur trouverai un truc à faire, dit Kenny. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une femme de ménage ou deux ?

– Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse les payer, réfléchit Kyle, bien qu'il n'ait en réalité aucune idée de combien sa mère avait gagné en enchaînant les apparitions publiques et les interviews à la télé. Ses parents avaient toujours vécu petitement, ils comptaient les rations précautionneusement, mais Kyle pensait que c'était surtout dans une optique de donner le bon exemple.

– Ta sœur peut venir nettoyer chez moi, dit Cartman.

– Non, lança Kenny. J'ai rien contre ta mère, vieux, mais je ne veux pas que Karen traîne avec elle.

– Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Cartman en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu te crois tellement supérieur à nous ? Vas-y, casse-toi à la frontière et prends-les en assaut, tête de fon. On verra bien combien de temps ça prendra pour que ta mère vienne traîner aux pieds de la mienne pour un peu de fric.

– Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, intervint Wendy, en levant la main pour couper Kenny qui avait commencé à se lever du sofa. Nous sommes ici pour Kyle.

– C'est rien, dit Kyle. Faites comme si j'étais pas là. J'ai pas envie de parler.

Stan serra son bras un peu plus fort autour de sa taille en l'entendant, et Kyle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient humides.

– Au moins je ne suis pas un lâche, moi, j'ai assez de courage pour m'engager, jeta Kenny à Cartman, qui s'étouffa.

– On peut tous se faire engager de toute façon, dit Cartman. Faut vraiment être un pauvre péquenaud de patriote pour se porter volontaire à crever avant d'être forcer à le faire.

– Hé, ferme ta gueule ! dit Stan. Sa main agrippa celle de Kyle quand son implant-V l'électrocuta.

– Faut vraiment être un pauvre orphelin sans père avec une vie de smerde pour dire ça.

– Les garçons ! s'exclama Wendy. Elle soupira. Désolée, Kyle.

– C'est rien, sérieusement, dit Kyle, plus agacé par elle par tous les autres réunis. Il voulait se blottir contre Stan et fermer les yeux, peut-être dormir un peu. Tu peux rester ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pendant que les trois autres continuaient de s'envoyer des piques.

– Oui vieux, bien sûr, dit Stan. Hé, ajouta-t-il pour Wendy, en se penchant en avant pour lui tapoter la jambe. Tu pourras dire à ma mère que je reste dormir ici ce soir ?

– Évidemment, mon cœur, dit-elle. Elle embrassa Stan sur la joue et se leva. Je vais les faire partir avec moi, dit-elle à Kyle en montrant Kenny et Cartman, qui étaient probablement à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, en se jaugeant du regard et se crachant les insultes qu'ils pouvaient dire sans trop de risques de punition. Et je vais te faire un bon petit plat, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle les poussait vers la porte. Je t'amène ça ce soir.

– Tu peux le ramener demain, dit Kyle. Le visage de Wendy s'affaissa légèrement, mais elle hocha la tête.

– Très bien. Et – Je suis juste au bout de rue, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit.

– Je sais, dit Kyle, en regrettant presque son ton sec.

– Désolé, dit Stan quand ils furent enfin seul. Je leur ai dit que tu ne voudrais que toute la bande se ramène, mais Wendy voulait -

– C'est bon, coupa Kyle. Il se laissa tomber sur Stan, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Je sais comment ils sont. Mais toi – ne pars pas.

– Je ne vais nul part, vieux, dit Stan. Il prit la tête de Kyle avec ses deux mains, en glissant les doigts entre ses boucles. Kyle garda les yeux fermés. Il aurait voulu avoir les couilles de dire à Stan ce qu'il voulait vraiment : Ne pars pas à l'armée, ne pars pas du tout. Où est Ike ? demanda Stan.

– A l'étage. Il est en colère. Mon père a chialé, tout à l'heure. Il doit être dans sa chambre maintenant. Tu crois que je dois aller lui parler ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du soucis comme ça, dit gentiment Stan. Tu trouveras un moyen. Laisse-toi le temps de reprendre ton souffle.

– Je ne peux pas. J'aurai toute ma vie l'impression qu'on attend qu'elle rentre de ce voyage, ou de n'importe quel autre voyage. Bon Dieu, j'espère que le gouvernement étouffera ça au moins cette semaine. Je ne veux pas qu'ils en parlent aux infos. Mais ils en parleront pendant des mois – des années.

– Tiens, dit Stan en prenant un des biscuits que Cartman n'avait pas eu le temps d'engloutir. Il le porta aux lèvres de Kyle. Mange quelque chose, insista-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle, en riant.

– Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je faisais à ma mère quand mon père est mort. Je vérifiais qu'elle mange bien.

Kyle mangea le biscuit que Stan lui présentait. Mâcher lui faisait du bien, et se sentir bien le fit fondre en larme.

Les camionnettes des journalistes arrivèrent avant le service de sécurité. Ils s'entassèrent sur l'allée devant une maison vide de la rue, mais aucun n'alla jusqu'à chez Kyle le premier soir. Stan était fou de rage à cause de leur présence, il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Kyle et regardait rapidement derrière les rideaux chaque demie heure, en les insultant quand il voyait qu'ils étaient toujours là dehors.

– Vieux, ignore-les, dit Kyle. Ils font juste leur travail.

– Ton père n'est pas en état pour leur parler, dit Stan. Ils avaient presque dîner normalement avec Gerald et Ike quelques heures plus tôt, en haut dans le grenier, c'était là que les Broflovskis mangeait habituellement. La mère de Kyle avait dans l'idée que ce serait bon pour le développement sociale de Ike s'il se sentait comme un hôte de maison.

– Et je ne veux pas qu'ils te harcèlent, confia Stan en lâchant le store pour se diriger vers le lit, où Kyle était allongé dans son pyjama de gamin. Tu n'es pas une personnalité publique. Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'obliger à parler.

– Calme-toi, dit Kyle. Stan s'assit à côté de lui, leurs dos appuyés contre la tête de lit. Il était hyper-protecteur avec Kyle depuis le jour où un gosse endeuillé à l'école primaire avait cassé la gueule de Kyle pour se venger de sa sale mère qui avait fait commencer la guerre. Ses deux dents de devant avaient été cassées pendant la bagarre. On avait dû lui mettre un bridge dans la bouche, et il avait encore aujourd'hui des cauchemars où elles se cassaient et où tous les dentistes américains s'étaient faits tuer pendant la guerre, et qu'il allait devoir vivre toute sa vie sans dents. Stan n'avait plus laissé Kyle seul dans l'école même une minute pendant les deux ou trois ans qui suivirent l'événement.

– Et pour Ike alors ? dit Stan. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser des journalistes fouiner comme des rats autour de chez vous. L'un pourrait se faire un trou dans le grenier.

– Stan, dit Kyle pour le faire taire. Il posa son avant-bras sur le torse de Stan, paume contre tissu. Mon père ne les laissera jamais faire. Il a assez de cerveau pour ça. On a eu des journalistes dehors un million de fois, aucun d'eux n'a réussi à rentrer dans le grenier.

– Et ces nouveaux gardes du corps -

– Ils surveillent tous dehors. Il n'y a que Jimbo et Ned qui ont le droit de venir à l'intérieur. Mon père y a veillé.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda Stan. Kyle haussa les épaules.

– Assommé, dit-il. Stan posa sa main sur le bras de Kyle, en frottant son pouce contre le petit os du poignet. Kyle savait que Stan le regardait, il le sentait, il voulait qu'il partage ses sentiment pour de vrai. Quand le père de Stan était mort, il était passé directement du stade de la colère sur l'échelle du deuil, et pendant des mois il n'avait fait que se renfermer sur lui même et rembarrer les autres méchamment. Kyle avait été terrifié à l'idée que Stan puisse un jour tourner sa colère contre lui aussi, à cause de sa mère, ou parce que son père à lui avait survécu, mais ce ne fut jamais le cas.

– Wendy n'avait pas tord, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Kyle plus tard, lumières éteintes, couchés tous les deux sous les couvertures, le bras de Stan serré contre le dos de Kyle. Ils ne s'étaient pas pris dans les bras de la sorte depuis que le père de Stan était mort, et ça avait manqué à Kyle d'être proche de lui, bien plus que ce qu'il croyait. Stan avait une odeur particulière qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un endroit chaleureux, sombre, là où on peut se cacher sans danger.

– A propos de quoi ? interrogea Stan.

– De Kenny. Il laissera sa mère et sa sœur s'il s'engage. Il devrait peut-être rester.

– Non, Kenny est comme moi. On a besoin – il faut qu'on parte. On a besoin d'y aller, c'est là qu'étaient nos pères, et -

– Et quoi, vous voulez mourir comme eux ?

Stan fit une espèce de grognement agacé, et tripota une mèche de cheveux bouclés de Kyle.

– Non, dit-il.

– En tout cas, je viens avec toi, dit Kyle enroula son bras autour de la taille de Stan et en se rapprochant un peu. Alors n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher.

– Je ne voudrais pas y aller sans toi, glissa Stan. Kyle leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Je sais, reprit Stan. C'est terrible.

– Pourquoi c'est terrible ?

– Parce que je devrais vouloir que tu restes ici, là où t'es à l'abri ! Mais, j'en sais rien. Rien que d'imaginer que je pourrai partir dans le nord sans toi me fait crever de peur putain de merde. Il grimaça de douleur quand son implant-V l'électrocuta à cause des jurons, et Kyle fit un petit bruit de gorge pour montrer sa compassion.

– Tu crois que je vais te sauver la vie ou quoi ? demanda Kyle avec un grand sourire. Il était flatté. Il avait peur depuis l'affaire cassage de gueule en primaire que Stan le considère comme une sorte de pauvre petite chose fragile qu'on doit protéger.

– Peut-être, dit Stan. Mais c'est plutôt que je ne veux pas que la guerre me transforme en quelque chose de différent. Mais on reste ensemble, je resterai toujours moi-même. Je ne perdrai pas.

Kyle croyait que Stan n'était plus capable de le surprendre, ou de le laisser sans voix. Il se sentit rougir, embarrassé par sa sincérité. Stan ne détourna pas le regard, il ne battait même pas des yeux.

– Et Wendy ? demanda Kyle.

– Elle – ce n'est pas pareil, commença Stan, et alors il regarda enfin ailleurs. Je penserai tout le temps à la protéger si elle venait avec moi. De toute façon, c'est une pacifiste.

– Ouais, je sais, dit Kyle. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Stan avait besoin de le protéger, et ça lui faisait mal d'entendre que c'était Wendy et non lui qui perturberait Stan assez pour l'empêcher d'être un bon soldat. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il. Je sais pas, tu crois pas qu'elle va te détester si tu le fais ? Vu qu'elle est tellement opposée à la guerre ?

– On en a parlé. Ça l'embêterait, mais elle ne me détestera pas. Elle ne croit pas que ce soit une bonne idée de, enfin. De forcer quelqu'un à faire ce qu'on veut.

Kyle aurait voulu dire qu'elle ne disait vraiment que des conneries, mais il ne le fit pas, et pas seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire électrocuter à cause du gros mot.

– J'imagine qu'elle sera là demain matin, grogna Kyle quand il vit que Stan commençait à s'assoupir, les paupières lourdes. Wendy, insista-t-il. Avec son plat.

– Elle veut aider tous les gens, dit Stan, avant de bailler. Tout le monde, je veux dire. Et tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est ce genre de petits gestes. Mais elle veut vraiment faire quelque chose. Elle aimerait que ça puisse donner quelque chose de positifs, même si c'est pas grand chose.

– C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, dit Kyle, qui avait l'impression que quelqu'un cherchait à lui arracher les tripes. Stan hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Et si la guerre se termine avant que t'aies le temps de t'engager ? demanda Kyle, pour le retenir encore un peu. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avec lui, ou juste quelques minutes stressantes. Il entendait Ike en haut qui marchait de long en large. Tu te sentirais trahi ? demanda-t-il encore, en pinçant Stan sur la côte pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. La rumeur disait que la guerre était bientôt terminée, que les États-Unis et leurs alliés étaient aux portes de la victoire, mais c'était ce qu'il entendait depuis leurs huit ans.

– Je me sentirai trahi seulement si le Canada l'emporte, dit Stan.

– Tu te rappelles de Terrence et Philippe ?

– Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, vieux. Mais c'est - ce n'est -

– On a tous pleuré quand ils les ont exécuté – même Cartman, non ?

– Kyle, dit Stan. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Ce n'est plus la même guerre.

Kyle savait que ce Stan voulait dire, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Il ferma les yeux et resta sans parler jusqu'à ce que Stan s'endorme. Certain qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Kyle roula sur le dos et regarda par la fenêtre, aucune étoile dans le ciel, la neige tombait encore. Au matin il y aura une belle couche bien blanche. Il faisait bien plus froid qu'ici dans le nord, là où se passaient les combats. Certains soldats étaient morts de froid. Kyle se tourna contre Stan et enroula ses bras autour de lui, encore. Il ne voulait pas de cette guerre, n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, contrairement à sa mère ou même à Stan, qui semblait la voir comme un mal devenu à la longue nécessaire. Mais qu'importe, il irait. Stan avait besoin de lui, et au moins Kyle pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir froid, à défaut d'avoir un autre but plus patriote.

Des manifestants protestèrent pendant la cérémonie de commémoration de Sheila Broflovski. Kyle avait déjà vu des tonnes de chefs d'œuvres représentant sa mère tuée de toutes les manières les plus dégueulasses possible, et il n'avait jamais réussi à y être insensible, mais ça ne lui faisait plus tellement de mal aujourd'hui. Ce qui le choqua en voyant ces gens n'était pas la haine pour sa mère, mais le fait qu'ils soient encore là alors qu'ils avaient gagné. Elle était morte, Kyle voulait le leur hurler à la gueule en passant près d'eux après la cérémonie, entouré de son père et de Stan. Il n'y avait plus rien à haïr. Malgré les efforts de son père pour l'empêcher d'avoir accès à ces infos, il avait entendu que même ses os avaient fini brûlés.

Il ne mit pas les pieds au lycée de la semaine et le retour fut difficile, même avec Stan qui jetait des regards noirs aux curieux qui le fixaient trop longtemps. Wendy ramena encore plus de bouffe chez lui, et Gerald passait la plupart de son temps à pleurer, la tête plongée dans ses mains, et à dire qu'il fallait partir, même s'il savait aussi bien que Kyle qu'ils ne pourraient jamais laisser Ike approcher quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un contrôle des frontières. Même s'ils avaient des faux papiers, les Broflovski étaient trop connus pour s'enfuir, et un gamin de douze ans avec eux serait forcément reconnu comme le fameux Ike, déclaré mort depuis ses trois ans. Une des calomnies préférées des détracteurs de sa mère étaient de l'accuser d'avoir tuée elle-même son fils adoptif originaire du Canada.

Kenny s'engagea le jour de ses dix-huit ans, et Kyle demanda à Karen McCormick de bien vouloir travailler chez lui pour faire le ménage. Il avait eu accès aux comptes en banque de la famille évidemment il n'y avait pas de lingots d'or secrets mais les Broflovski s'en sortaient bien mieux que la plupart des habitants de South Park. Les tournées de propagande de sa mère, comme celle où elle avait été capturé et tué, en était la raison en grande partie.

– Tu ne feras pas le grenier, tout le reste c'est bon, dit Kyle à Karen en lui faisant le tour de la maison. Elle était sage et timide, trop jeune pour travailler, mais Kenny n'aurait pas accepté que Kyle lui fasse la charité, et Kyle ne voulait pas plus que lui que Karen ou Carol McCormick finissent dans la maison close de Liane Cartman. Ma mère a des papiers secrets du gouvernement là-haut, expliqua Kyle. Ils se tenaient en bas des escaliers qui menaient dans la cachette de Ike, le cœur de Kyle battait la chamade même s'il avait demandé à son frère de rester silencieux, et il était très fort à ce jeu-là. Alors ne rentre jamais dans le grenier, sous aucun prétexte. C'est une question de sécurité nationale.

– Oui, monsieur.

– Enfin, ma grande, tressaillit Kyle. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Kenny partit pour le camp d'entraînement de Fort Collins à peine quelques semaines plus tard. Il leur avait refilé des dépliants sur les sessions de recrutements, et Kyle passa la nuit à les lire, seul dans son lit. Rien de ce qu'il lisait ne lui donnait envie de joindre l'armée. Quand il y pensait en rêvassant, c'était pour s'imaginer parcourir les majestueuses forêts canadiennes auprès de Stan, fusil à la main, et s'arrêter regarder les animaux sauvages pendant que Stan osait le prendre par la taille avec sa main libre. Kyle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour croire que la guerre ressemblait à ça, mais il revenait sans cesse sur cette image quand même.

Avril passa en un éclair, et au premier jour de mai les informations étaient toujours très spéculatives sur la mort de Sheila Broflovski. Kyle voulait passer à autre chose, mais certaines brides arrivaient malgré tout à ses oreilles, et il était horrifié de ce qu'il apprenait, des histoires sur ces gens hilares alors qu'elle avait peur, au moment où elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus être sauvée. Il imaginait qu'elle avait dû se raccrocher à l'espoir fou d'être secourue quoi qu'il arrive, et ça rendait l'idée encore pire. Kyle quittait la maison la nuit, quand il ne supportait plus d'entendre son père pleurer et son frère se parler à lui-même dans un murmure presque inaudible qui se cognait contre les murs sales de chaque pièce de cette baraque, à flotter dans l'espace. Échapper aux mailles de Jimbo et Ned avait toujours été facile, mais ces nouveaux agents qui guettaient autour de la maison rendaient les escapades plus difficiles, et parfois il devait vite rebrousser chemin jusqu'à sa fenêtre quand l'un d'eux était dans le coin la plupart du temps il suffisait d'être assez patient et d'attendre le bon moment pour s'échapper. Parfois il se contentait de marcher longtemps, de se cacher dans les jardins parce qu'il n'avait le droit d'être dehors après le couvre-feu officiel, mais généralement il grimpait en haut de la chambre de Stan. Ça restait rare, et les quelques fois où cela eu lieu, Stan se réveillait et parlait avec lui un moment, en baillant toutes les deux secondes même s'il essayait de rester réveillé.

– Shh, tout va bien, dit Kyle la troisième nuit, quand il enleva ses bottes, assis sur le lit de Stan. Dors. J'ai pas besoin de parler. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Stan gémit comme pour protester et glissa son bras autour des épaules de Kyle. Il se rendormit tout de suite après, en respirant dans les cheveux de Kyle. Kyle ferma les yeux, plongé dans l'odeur de Stan, et imagina qu'il était Stan, que c'était son lit, sa maison, son odeur à lui. Il voulait être Stan surtout parce qu'il aurait voulu être plus enthousiaste pour l'armée, et aussi pour échapper à l'héritage de sa mère et au chagrin. Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'était pas un lâche, et il savait que Stan ne l'était pas, ne le serait jamais.

– Tu as dormi ? demanda Stan le matin quand ils se réveillèrent. L'école punissait sévèrement les retards, mais les professeurs s'étaient mis à les traiter comme des espèces de condamnés à mort depuis que tout le monde avait appris qu'ils suivaient Kenny pour le service ils osaient à peine marcher près d'eux sans retenir leurs souffles.

– Ouais, bailla Kyle. Un peu.

– J'ai du whisky sous le lit si t'en veux. Kyle ria.

– Avant les cours ? Vieux, c'est un peu abusé, tu ne crois pas ?

– Non, je veux dire pour la nuit, expliqua Stan en se redressant. Il se frotta la nuque. La prochaine fois que tu viens. Pour t'aider à dormir.

– Je devrais arrêter de faire ça.

– Faire quoi ?

– Rentrer par ta fenêtre. Te réveiller.

– Non, c'est pas vraiment comme si tu me réveillais, dit Stan. C'est comme un rêve, mais tu es toujours là au matin. Il sourit, et Kyle pensa au poème de Samuel Coleridge, même s'il savait que Stan n'y faisait pas référence, ce serait ridicule qu'il envisage Kyle comme une fleur étrange et belle qu'il aurait cueilli pendant son sommeil.

– Fais-moi juste des grands signes pour me prévenir de dégager si tu ramènes Wendy une fois, dit Kyle. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans un bordel. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi au gros mot, la décharge le prit par surprise, et c'était toujours par surprise que ça faisait le plus mal.

– On ne le fait pas ici, dit Stan. Il frotta l'épaule de Kyle pour calmer la douleur de l'implant-V avant de sortir du lit. Kyle le regarda marcher dans la chambre, étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et pensa Stan à l'arrière de sa voiture avec Wendy, les vitres rendues opaques par la buée de l'hiver. Imaginer ce genre de scène l'angoissa tout à coup, fit monter en lui un instinct protecteur il se demanda si Wendy lui donnait des ordres ou le critiquait sur ses mouvements. Il savait que ses remarques sèches auraient blessé Stan secrètement même s'il aurait fait semblant de le prendre à la rigolade, et ça rendait Kyle en colère d'y penser, même si pour de vrai ce n'était probablement pas du tout comme ça quand ils étaient seuls dans la bagnole. Peut-être que Wendy était silencieuse et impressionnée dans les bras de Stan, et peut-être que Stan la prenait fermement, plein de confiance en voyant comme elle mouillait dans ses mains.

– Wendy sait que tu t'engages dans deux semaines ? demanda Kyle. Ils avaient prévu d'y aller ensemble, le jour de l'anniversaire de Kyle, deux semaines après la remise des diplômes.

– Ouais, dit Stan, dos au lit en s'habillant.

– Et ?

– J'en sais rien. Il marmonnait. Kyle s'était douté qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler. Elle n'est pas très contente, mais -. Elle n'est pas non plus surprise. Par contre ça l'a étonné que tu viennes avec moi.

– Pourquoi ? Kyle se redressa, bien réveillé et immédiatement sur la défensive. Parce que je suis un froussard, ou -

– Non, dit Stan en se retournant. Elle a dit, enfin. Elle a dit qu'elle te croyait plus intelligent que ça.

Kyle pouffa de rire, un peu flatté au fond de lui. San lui jeta un T-shirt.

– Tu peux mettre ça, si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi pour te changer.

– Merci. Kyle retira le haut qu'il avait gardé pour dormir et mis celui de Stan. C'était un affreux machin noir et rouge lui tombait des épaules et jurait avec ses cheveux roux. Il sentait un peu comme le drap de Stan. Ta mère est déjà rentrée ? demanda Kyle.

– Non, elle est à Denver jusqu'à vendredi.

Sharon avait rejoint l'armée en tant qu'infirmière un an auparavant, à peu près quand Stan lui avait parlé de son intention de servir. Le moyen pour elle de supporter l'idée fut de partir et de se mettre immédiatement à soigner les fils blessés des autres mères.

– Elle sait que tu t'engages ?

– Oui, dit Stan. Il s'assit près de Kyle sur le lit. On n'a pas vraiment parlé beaucoup tu sais.

– Désolé, vieux, dit Kyle en lui touchant le dos. Stan haussa les épaules.

– Est-ce que tu me trouves égoïste ? De vouloir y aller ?

– Non, dit Kyle fermement. Tu aurais l'impression de ne pas être à ta juste place si tu restais. Je l'ai compris. En ce qui le concernait, il ne sentait à la juste place qu'auprès de Stan, mais pour son ami il s'agissait bel et bien de faire ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir.

– Et pour ton père et Ike ? demanda Stan.

– Quoi mon père et Ike ? rétorqua Kyle, angoissé. Il savait que Stan voulait en parler. Stan leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ça leur fait quoi que tu partes à l'armée ? Kyle – tu leur as dit, pas vrai ?

– Hum. Kyle se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Stan grogna et se laissa tomber en avant pour s'allonger sur le dos, en regardant Kyle d'en bas.

– Deux semaines, vieux, dit Stan. N'attends pas la dernière minute.

– Je ne sais même pas s'ils s'en sortiront sans moi, lâcha Kyle, et il aurait voulu ravaler ses mots tout de suite, parce que Stan avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui, ou peut-être que c'est juste Kyle qui désirait que Stan ait besoin de lui plus que sa famille. Mais, non, dit Kyle. Mon père se réveillera, ça lui fera du bien. Et s'il ne saisit pas l'occasion, Ike le fera, considéra Kyle.

– Oui, accorda Stan, mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu pour autant. On va être en retard.

Ils arrivèrent en pleins cours d'histoire et s'assirent au fond comme d'habitude. La prof continua son monologue dans relever leur présence. Kyle essayait d'écouter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le cours d'histoire était celui qu'il aimait le moins. On parlait de sa mère dans ses manuels scolaires, et dans les livres elle était toujours considérée comme vivante.

– Ça doit vous faire plaisir d'être traités comme des stars, hein les deux tar-ouzes, leur dit Cartman au déjeuner. Ils mangeaient dehors, sous le grand chêne de la cour de récréation. Kyle regrettait la présence de Kenny, même s'il savait qu'il était seulement à quelques heures de la ville, dans le nord à Fort Collins à faire des exercices ou son lit au carré.

– Personne ne nous traite comme des stars, dit Stan. Nous serons diplômés la semaine prochaine de toute façon. Ils finiront par réquisitionner tout le monde si ça se trouve. Ni Kyle ni moi ne pensons que nous sommes supérieurs parce que nous y allons maintenant.

– C'est ça, comme si on allait te croire, dit Cartman.

– Tu ne sais rien sur nous connard, dit Kyle avec tellement de rage que son implant-V l'électrocuta pendant au moins deux secondes. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur et quand il les rouvrit ce fut pour voir Stan qui le fixait.

– Hé, les copains ! C'était Butters qui trottait vers eux, Bebe l'accompagnait. On peut s'asseoir avec vous deux minutes ?

– Bien sûr, dit Kyle en se rapprochant de Stan pour faire de la place. Stan regardait un truc de l'autre côté de la cour, et Kyle pouvait deviner facilement ce que c'était. Wendy faisait la permanence à la table des volontaires de la Croix Rouge aux côtés de Gregory, comme tous les mercredis midi. Gregory était un des représentants officiels, et Wendy avait attendu ses dix-huit ans avec impatience pour devenir bénévole. Ils faisaient de grands discours pompeux pour intéresser les étudiants, mais ça faisait longtemps que les élèves connaissaient ce genre de programme et savaient s'ils voulaient y rentrer ou pas, alors Wendy passait quasiment tous ses repas du mercredi à discuter et rire avec Gregory, qui avait toujours l'air de lui faire les yeux doux. Wendy avait affirmé à Stan qu'il était gay quand celui-ci s'était montré jaloux, mais Kyle ne le croyait pas, et il l'aurait su.

– On a entendu dire que vous vouliez vous engager bientôt ? demanda Bebe en s'asseyant près de Butters.

– Ouaip, dit Stan. La semaine après la remise des diplômes. On doit attendre l'anniversaire de Kyle.

– On peut venir avec vous ? demanda Butters en rougissant. On se disait que ce serait tip top si on se retrouvait tous dans le même bataillon.

– Parfait, dit Kyle même s'il n'aimait pas du tout la perspective de devoir combattre aux côtés de Butters, qui était un garçon pleins d'enthousiasme mais empoté. Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez vous engager.

– Oh, mais si ! s'exclama Butters. Mon père dit que ça fera de moi un homme, et je veux vraiment devenir un homme, tu vois ?

– Ouais, bonne chance pour y arriver, grogna Cartman. Il éclata de rire et épousseta les miettes de bouffe de son pull. Bebe a plus de chance de devenir un homme que toi.

– Ferma-là Eric, dit sèchement Bebe. Elle regarda Kyle et se mordit la lèvre. Je me moque de la guerre. Je veux juste retrouver Clyde.

– Toi, toute seule, tu vas trouver Clyde ? ricana Cartman en reniflant. Toute l'unité 56 tant que tu y es ? Hé, tu pourrais sortir Craig de sa grotte et lui demander où il était la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Mais je doute qu'il ait pu vraiment prêter attention à ses petits camarades quand il s'est fait exploser l'œil.

– Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? dit Stan en s'avançant pour cogner Cartman sur l'épaule.

– Heu, t'es sérieux ? rétorqua Kyle. Parce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ?

– Je trouve juste que c'est complètement cron, dit Cartman. Vous êtes tous prêt à signer pour vous faire arracher les yeux aussi, ou pire, bande d'abrutis. Personne ne pense qu'il reste des survivants chez les 56.

– Je le sais très bien, dit Bebe en fixant ses genoux. Mais je pense qu'ils le sont.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle.

– Parce que je le saurais si Clyde était mort, dit-elle. Elle regarda Kyle avec des yeux perçants qui lui donnèrent envie de se cacher sous la table.

– Moi non plus je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort, encouragea Butters en donna à Bebe une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule. Craig a dit à l'armée que le reste du bataillon était en vie quand il a été séparé d'eux pendant la bataille.

– Ce sale cratard les a probablement tous tuer lui-même avant de se tirer dans l'œil tout seul, marmonna Cartman.

– Ferma ta putain de gueule, dit Bebe, et elle battit à peine des paupières quand son implant-V s'actionna, les yeux bien fixés sur Cartman. Tu parles de choses dont tu n'as aucune idée.

– Comme toujours, insista Kyle. Ignore-le. Mais en tout cas, oui. Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous voulez. Ça sera cool.

– On pourrait faire une fête le soir avant de partir, suggéra Stan, et Kyle ria. Quoi ? dit Stan en lui donnant un coup de coude.

– Rien, dit Kkyle en sachant que le Stan naïf et joyeux ne tiendrait pas longtemps après le recrutement.

La remise des diplômes se fit dans une ambiance maussade, accaparée par les journalistes et les photographes qui mitraillaient Kyle. L'école s'était arrangée spécialement pour lui afin qu'il ne soit pas assailli en quittant le lycée, ce qui lui permit d'aller directement chez Stan avec son père et d'éviter les camionnettes de chaînes infos qui rodaient autour de leur maison. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour le mois de mai Kyle tomba endormi dans le salon des Marsh pendant que son père discutait avec Sharon et Shelly, venue spécialement de Denver pour l'occasion. Elle avait un travail administratif en lien avec l'armée et apparemment ça gagnait bien, Stan pensait amèrement que c'était dû à la mort de leur père, une sorte de consolation de l'Etat.

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent, entendit Kyle de la bouche de Sharon en se réveillant. Stan lui secouait le bras, l'air stressé. Apparemment, il avait oublié de demander à sa mère de ne rien dire à personne sur leur future activité.

– Qu'ils partent ? répéta Gerald.

– Les garçons, dit Sharon.

– Où veulent-ils aller ? demanda Gerald en regardant Kyle comme s'il avait déjà tout compris.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut larmoyant et épuisant, mais Kyle refusait de revenir sur sa position. Il partira avec Stan, même si son père a le cœur brisé ou que son frère le déteste.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! leur cria Kyle en rentrant chez eux, avec Ike qui les regardaient se battre, perché en haut de l'escalier en se rongeant les ongles. Je vous aime tous les deux, et je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls, mais je ne peux pas rester là alors que tous mes amis partent se battre.

– Le problème n'est pas là ! dit Gerald vivement. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu, Kyle. On peut le dire, maintenant que ta mère nous a quitté. C'est peine perdue. On va droit vers la mort. Ta mère – que Dieu ait son âme – la cause qu'elle défendait et pour laquelle elle luttait ne verra jamais le jour.

– Je suis désolé que tu penses ça, dit Kyle, qui aurait aimé ne pas mentir. C'était plus simple de faire croire à son père qu'il avait des idéaux et que ce n'était pas juste pour aller baver et se suicider en suivant Stan partout. Je pense que nous avons des bonnes raison de continuer à nous battre pour la défendre, dit Kyle, ses yeux s'humidifiaient en le disant, parce qu'il pensait à Stan et à l'espoir qu'il portait. Maman aurait compris, cracha Kyle, il le regretta tout de suite en voyant son père lui tourner le dos.

– Tu es comme elle, dit Gerald d'une voix rauque, faible.

– Et moi à qui je ressemble ? cria Ike en haut de l'escalier. Gerald et Kyle se tournèrent vers lui, mais pas assez vite pour le voir partir en courant. Il s'était enfermé, et Kyle trembla en entendant la porte du grenier claquer violemment, en pensant aux fantômes. Ike se traitait de fantôme parfois, et parlait de sa mort, déclaré noyé dans le Crystal Lake, corps jamais retrouvé.

Kyle laissa Ike seul une heure pour bouder avant de frapper à la porte du grenier. Personne ne répondit, mais il ouvrit la porte quand même. Il trouva Ike en train de jouer avec la vielle Gamesphere qu'il adorait avant, un jeu de guerre, fut un temps où Kyle aimait ça.

– Le courant est revenu ? demanda Kyle. Ike secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur la télé.

– Je l'ai branché à un générateur.

– Où t'as trouvé un générateur ?

Ike haussa les épaules, et Kyle s'assit par terre à côté de lui, regarda les explosions sur l'écran. C'était un jeu de tire pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, vue à la première personne, les graphiques étaient vraiment bien faits aux yeux de Kyle. Il regarda Ike jouer un moment, en se demandant si la guerre ressemblerait à ça. Il clignait des yeux à chaque coup de feu aveuglant.

– Tu ne peux sortir te balader la nuit, dit Kyle. Si t'as besoin d'un truc – un générateur, des pièces pour bricoler, n'importe quoi – demande à Papa. Il ira te les chercher.

– Tu pars te balader la nuit, dit Ike. Kyle était surpris qu'il l'ait remarqué, mais il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Ike vivait presque uniquement la nuit.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, dit Kyle. Je ne suis pas déclaré mort.

– Bien sûr que si. Tu t'engages dans l'armée, non ?

– Ike.

– Où tu vas ? demanda Ike en baissant sa manette. La nuit ? T'as une copine ?

– Non, dit Kyle. Il devint rouge alors que Ike restait silencieux, à l'examiner.

– Chez Stan, conclu Ike, avant de retourner à son jeu. T'as l'intention de te jeter sur une mine pour lui ? Lui et Wendy ont prévu de donner ton nom à leur bébé ?

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais mourir ?

Ike soupira et mis son jeu sur pause. Il laissa la manette lui tomber des mains, comme si elle ne marchait plus.

– J'aimerais y aller avec toi, dit-il comme si c'était une réponse à sa question, et Kyle ne savait pas si c'était un oui ou non.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça horrible de tuer des Canadiens ?

– Et toi ? répliqua Ike, en levant les yeux de sa manette pour les plonger dans ceux de Kyle.

– Si, dit Kyle. Ne – arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu sais pourquoi j'y vais.

– Alors pourquoi tu as raconté ce tas de conneries de merde que soi-disant il faut se battre pour défendre le pats ?

Ike ne s'était pas fait V-implanter. Kyle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui pouvait cracher ses gros mots avec autant d'aisance. Il les disait pour faire mal, mais il n'avait pas à subir la punition d'avoir voulu insulter quelqu'un. Ça donnait à ses insultes un soin et une facilité si honnête que Kyle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu le verdict d'un juge.

– Ce n'est pas qu'un tas de conneries, dit Kyle, et il fut soulagé d'être électrocuté, parce que c'était comme un blâme pour avoir cru qu'il avait une bonne raison d'y aller, et pour s'être bercer la nuit en imaginant qu'il sauvait Stan d'une attaque chaotique. Dans son imagination, ils survivaient tous les deux.

\- Comment on ne dire que "partiellement" un tas de connerie ? demanda Ike qui semblait intrigué par l'idée, comme s'il imaginait une théière remplie à moitié de merde.

\- Papa n'a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi je m'en vais, dit Kyle fermement. Et je lui ai presque tout expliqué. Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire pendant que tous mes amis quittent la ville.

\- Ça fait quoi d'avoir des amis ? demanda Ike pour le faire culpabiliser.

\- Stan est ton ami, dit Kyle. Jimbo et Ned misent à part, Stan était la seule personne en qui la famille Broflovski avait assez confiance pour avoir été mis au courant de l'existence de Ike. Même Sharon, sa maman, ne savait pas.

\- Stan me regarde comme si j'étais ton ami imaginaire. Parfois je me dis qu'il a raison.

\- Tu es bien vrai, dit Kyle en se penchant pour le pincer. Ike le laissa faire sans sourciller.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais si j'ai senti quelque chose ou pas.

\- Ta peau est rose, regarde.

\- C'est pas une raison, ça pourrait très bien avoir lieu dans ta tête.

Ils faisaient ça parfois, une sorte de jeu sans fin, Kyle devait convaincre Ike qu'il n'était pas qu'une illusion issue de l'imagination de la famille.

\- Stan est une preuve, dit Kyle. Il arrive à te voir. Et il te parle.

\- Stan rentrerait dans ton jeu quoi que tu fasses, même si tu parlais au mur, répliqua Ike. Kyle rougit, il savait que c'était probablement la vérité.

Stan passa le soir à la maison pour souhaiter à Kyle un bon dix-huitième anniversaire. Kyle avait bien insisté pour qu'on ne lui fasse ni fête ni cadeaux, mais Wendy n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait organisé une soirée. Il fut soulagé quand les invités s'en allèrent continuer la fête chez elle et qu'il s'enfermera enfin dans sa chambre avec Stan en emportant sa pile de carte de vœux. Stan lui avait offert un couteau de poche avec un manche en jade, vert foncé, presque la même couleur que les yeux de Kyle.

\- Contre quoi tu l'as échangé ? demanda Kyle. Ils étaient affalés sur le lit tous les deux, Stan le regardait jouer avec le couteau. Ça venait sans aucun doute du marché noir.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Des bouquins. Kyle s'en voulu d'avoir demandé. Les livres coutaient très chers. Il glissa la lame contre la paume de sa main pour voir si elle était tranchante. Arrête, dit Stan en se redressant soudain parce que Kyle avait enfoncé la lame trop fort et c'était fait saigner.

\- C'est rien. Je voulais juste voir. Il se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait proposer à Stan de faire une espèce de cérémonie du sang avec lui, mais il effaça aussitôt cette idée de sa tête, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir une seule goute du sang de Stan gaspillée. Il nettoya le couteau en l'essuyant sur son jean et le rangea dans sa poche. Merci, dit-il en regardant Stan, qui avait toujours l'air inquiet.

\- Demain, dit Stan.

Ce sera un samedi, ils iront au bureau des recrutements à la première heure avec Bebe et Butters.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, dit Kyle en le pensant vraiment, mais l'affirmer ne l'aidait pas à se sentir plus courageux.

\- Je n'avais pas peur non plus, c'est juste maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur tout à coup ?

\- Parce que, commença Stan en baissant les yeux sur la main de Kyle. Il y avait toujours un peu de sang, Kyle l'amena à sa bouche pour se nettoyer. Quand il regarda à nouveau Stan, celui-ci avait les joues rouges.

\- Je ne mourrai pas en héro, dit Kyle. Tu m'as vu. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Tu sais ce qui est grave ? demanda Stan d'une voix très basse. Kyle secoua la tête.

\- Non ?

\- C'est que je suis content que tu viennes avec moi. J'en ai envie - comme si. Je crois que je ne veux pas mourir sans toi. Je veux que tu sois avec moi.

\- Je serai là, dit Kyle.

\- Mais en vrai je ne le veux pas ! dit Stan un peu trop fort en attrapant Kyle par l'épaule comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose, un truc qui viendrait sceller cette promesse. Kyle, je suis sérieux. Ne me laisse pas devenir aussi égoïste.

Kyle ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait peur de s'embrouiller et de finir par cracher le morceau, la vérité : Stan était déjà sa raison de vivre.

\- Je veux venir avec toi, mais pas à cause de toi, finit par dire Kyle. Stan le fixait, en respirant un peu bruyamment, il semblait toujours énervé. En fait, ce serait trop nul que tu partes vivre des aventures de fous sans moi. C'est pour ça que je pars.

\- Tu ne sais pas si la mort est une si brillante aventure, fit remarquer Stan.

\- Oui, bon. Peut-être pas, mais peut-être que oui, si on est ensemble. Faire la guerre, c'est peut-être dingue.

\- C'est pas la même chose, mourir et faire la guerre.

\- Oh, je sais. En matière d'aventure de fou, j'ai plus d'espoir concernant la mort. Vieux. Il regarda le torse de Stan, sa poitrine montait et descendait vite. Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? C'est pas grave si tu as changé d'-

\- Non, je veux le faire. Stan roula sur le côté, loin de Kyle. Allez, on dort. Il fera jour plus vite.

Kyle resta éveillé, s'occupa en écoutant le souffle de Stan devenir de plus en plus calme à mesure qu'il s'endormait. Quand Kyle finit par s'assoupir, il rêva d'un champ de bataille, il ouvrait la bouche et sentait le gout du sang sur ses lèvres, c'était chaud et gluant, ça avait le gout de tous les secrets qu'il gardait caché en lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut et voulu se précipiter vers la fenêtre avant de se souvenir qu'il était déjà chez Stan et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sortir pour le rejoindre. Celui-ci dormait toujours à côté de lui, allongé sur le dos, le visage tourné du côté de la place de Kyle. Kyle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et se rapproche de Stan jusqu'à sentir sa chaleur corporelle, seulement quelques centimètre les séparaient.

\- Ne pars pas, murmura Kyle, mais c'était inutile.

Ils partirent à l'aube au bureau de recrutement, prirent les formulaires à remplir, s'assirent à une petite table grise qu'ils partageaient avec Bebe et Butters. Le bruit des stylos sur le papier rappela à Kyle l'école.

Ils attendrirent un bon moment après qu'un homme de l'armée - un général peut-être, ou autre chose - ait collecté leurs formulaires, si longtemps que Kyle finit par se demander qu'il n'y avait pas un problème. Butters n'arrêtait pas de bailler mais était de très bonne humeur, il papotait à propos d'une lettre qu'il avait reçu de Kenny. Apparemment Fort Collins n'était pas si terrible que ça, par contre les gens du camp d'entrainement étaient des idiots. Bebe était silencieuse, les bras croisés. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur ses gardes, prête à se battre, mais quand le général apparut enfin, ce fut Kyle qu'il appela.

\- Mr. Broflovski, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, ce ne sera pas long, dit-il en maintenant la porte entre-ouverte. Kyle échangea un regard avec Stan, qui secoua un peu la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, juste un peu agacé. Kyle se leva et rentra dans le bureau avec l'horrible impression qu'il allait se faire accuser d'avoir voler un truc dans une boutique ou d'avoir tricher à un devoir sur table. Asseyez-vous, dit le général avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Il y a un problème, Monsieur ? demanda Kyle quand le général s'assit en face de lui de l'autre côté d'une table en métale hideuse. Dire "Monsieur" n'était pas naturel pour lui ; ce sera difficile de s'habituer à appeler les adultes aussi respectueusement. Le général croisa les mains et posa les coudes sur le bureau.

\- Mr. Broflovski, dit-il avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il parlait à un idiot. Vous ne pouvez pas vous engager dans l'Armée.

\- Je - pourquoi ?

\- La raison officielle que nous donnerons sera que vous êtes diabétique de type 1, et croyez-moi c'est déjà suffisant. Vos médicaments doivent être placés dans un frigo. Il n'y aura pas de frigo là ou vos amis partent. Mais quand bien même nous vous trouvons un poste dans un endroit aménagé. Vous pensiez sincèrement que vous auriez pu être un soldat ? Vous n'êtes pas anonyme.

\- Que - que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Kyle. Son cœur battait trop vite, il voulait qu'on lui dise que c'était juste une blague, une farce orchestrée par Cartman pour l'humilier cinq minutes. C'est à cause de ma mère ? demanda-t-il en sentant une horrible chaleur dans ses joues descendre dans son torse jusque dans ses jambes.

Le général hocha la tête.

\- Il y a certaines personnes dans nos troupes qui ne sont pas là par bonté de cœur. C'est moche, mais c'est votre héritage. Parmi nos soldats, il y a des femmes et des hommes qui n'aimaient pas du tout votre mère. Elle disait toujours qu'elle voulait faire cette guerre pour protéger ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me comprenez ? Certaines personnes voient en vous la raison pour laquelle ils sont en enfer.

\- Mais j'étais contre, dit Kyle. Quand, quand j'étais enfant, je ne voulais pas -

\- Evidemment, dit le général un peu sèchement. Mais vous n'aurez peut-être pas la chance de pouvoir l'expliquer pendant une bataille dans le feu de l'action si un de nos soldats cherche vengeance. Je ne peux pas le permettre, Kyle. Vous êtes trop connu, et votre famille provoque trop d'animosité des deux côtés de cette guerre. Vous nous handicaperez. Il regarda Kyle accuser le morceau, se mordre la lèvre sans dire un mot. Désolé, fiston.

\- S'il vous plait, dit Kyle quand il arriva enfin à retrouver sa voix. Il doit y avoir un moyen -

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous à ce point vous engager ? interrogea le général en fronçant les sourcils et en reculant un peu. Pour être honnête, je n'aurai jamais cru avoir cette conversation un jour.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, dit Kyle. Tous les beaux discours qu'il avait racontés à son père lui étaient sortis de la tête, il ne pensait qu'à Stan. S'il vous plait, il y a - tout le monde part, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Essayez la Croix Rouge, dit le général. Je pense que ce sera plus judicieux. Il se leva pour clore la conversation. Kyle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner ses jambes. Le général se racla la gorge et Kyle se mit enfin sur ses pieds, il manquait d'équilibre il se dirigeait comme un automate vers la porte.

Il se sentait comme un fantôme en retournant dans la salle d'attente, il savait qu'il était déjà dans un autre monde. Stan bondit de sa chaise en voyant Kyle.

\- Félicitations, dit le général en dépassant Kyle. Il tendit la main et serra celle de Stan fermement. Le brun avait l'air déconcerté. Mademoiselle, ajouta le général en lâchant la main de Stan pour prendre celle de Bebe. Jeune homme, finit-il en passant à Butters. Bienvenue à l'U.S. Army.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle fit tout son possible pour se battre contre la décision de l'armée, il demanda à son père d'en parler autour de lui et impliqua la maire. Ils contactèrent toutes les connaissances qui avaient de près ou de loin un lien avec le gouvernement mais personne ne voulait l'aider. C'était du passé elle était morte, et ils savaient tous que le chargé de recrutement avait raison. Kyle n'était pas un soldat, c'était un boulet.

Stan ne voulait pas en rester là, même après que Kyle ait renoncé à les faire changer d'avis. Il agissait comme si faire entrer Kyle dans l'armée était une bataille pour lui sauver la vie, jusqu'au jour où il sembla réaliser brutalement que ce n'était pas ça du tout alors ils arrêtèrent de parler de leur départ prochain au camp d'entrainement qui n'aura jamais lieu. L'été était caniculaire, les rumeurs parlaient d'attaques aériennes au sud de San Francisco.

\- C'est probablement bien mieux comme ça, finit par dire Wendy. Je veux dire – que tu ne partes pas. Je suis certaine que tu seras bientôt ravi de ne pas y être aller.

Kyle se leva et quitta la table qu'ils partageaient pour y manger un petit sac de chips goût barbecue ils s'étaient tous cotisés au marché noir. Stan suivit Kyle loin du groupe et ils s'assirent ensemble sur un bout de trottoir. Le bitume était si chaud que Kyle avait l'impression que le tissu de son jeans brulait.

\- Je lui avais dit de ne pas dire ça, dit Stan.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit Kyle. Ils en restèrent là.

Les parents de Butters organisaient une fête pour la dernière soirée de leur fils avant son départ à Fort Collins et le début de l'entrainement militaire. Kyle ne voulait pas y aller, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part rester seul chez lui à s'apitoyer sur son sort et se ronger les sangs pour Stan. Ike était particulièrement bizarre et solitaire en ce moment, Kyle savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, au moins s'en inquiéter, mais il était trop obnubilé par sa propre tristesse pour faire quoi que soit d'utile au bien être de Ike.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pars demain, dit Stan pendant qu'ils se préparaient pour la fête du soir. Kyle était assis sur son lit, tellement en colère contre tout le monde qu'il devait se retenir de gifler Stan pour dire des trucs aussi clichés. Il savait que Stan n'était pas un radoteur, qu'il en parlait parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de remplir la pièce avec un semblant de conversation quand Kyle devenait maussade et taiseux.

Le temps ne s'écoule plus comme avant. C'était tout plat comme une feuille de papier, et maintenant c'est comme si on n'arrêtait pas de l'écraser en boulle, dit Kyle d'une voix morne.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il racontait. Il était à peine dix-sept heures et il avait bu trois fois de la bouteille de whisky de Stan. Celui-ci tourna le dos au miroir de son armoire avec un sourire en coin. Il essayait de nouer la cravate de son uniforme pour la troisième fois, qu'elle tombe enfin bien. Butters avait insisté pour qu'ils portent tous les trois leurs uniformes à la soirée, afin de faire des photos.

\- Allons manger un truc, dit Stan alors que Kyle se penchait pour reprendre une gorgée de whisky.

La maison de Stan était vide, sa mère était déjà à la fête pour aider les parents de Butters à l'organiser. Kyle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et regarda Stan fouiller dans le frigo. Il espérait pouvoir continuer à se faufiler dans la maison de Stan quand celui-ci sera au camp d'entrainement et Sharon dehors à faire on ne sait quoi pour la Croix Rouge. Il lui semblait important de pouvoir revenir dans cette cuisine une fois vide et de s'assoir ici silencieusement, pour faire le deuil de ces pièces sourdes.

\- Je me sens un peu dramatique ce soir, dit Kyle quand Stan posa une assiette de macaroni devant lui. C'était comme ça que Kyle les adorait, avec de la mayonnaise et du jambon. Sa mère ne les aurait jamais cuisinés de la sorte.

\- Le whisky rend tout le monde dramatique, dit Stan. Il rouvrit le frigo. Dommage que je n'ai pas de bière. J'aurai dû demander à ma mère d'en prendre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y aura de la bière à la fête, dit Kyle. La majorité pour consommer de l'alcool était toujours fixée à vingt et un ans, mais plus personne n'y portait attention.

\- Ouais, marmonna Stan. Il avait l'air sombre en s'asseyant face à Kyle, cherchait une fourchette parmi les couverts. Il avait l'air d'avoir oublié le Tupperware rempli de macaroni juste devant lui. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller à cette stupide soirée, finit-il par dire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kyle. Lui savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas y aller : il ne voulait pas partager sa dernière nuit avant le départ de Stan avec d'autres gens, particulièrement Wendy. Stan ne reviendra que dans deux mois.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Stan. Il plongea la fourchette dans le plat, mange un peu. En fait c'est – Butters. Bon Dieu, Kyle ! Stan posa sa fourchette, l'air soudain contrarié. Je pars faire la guerre avec Butters ? Quelle mer- Il s'arrêta juste à temps, Kyle le regarda déglutir en ravalant son juron.

\- Pourquoi tu cries sur moi ? demanda Kyle. J'y peux rien. A moi que tu penses que c'est ma faute.

\- Non – quoi ? Je ne crie pas sur toi, et je sais que t'y peux rien. Mais – Kyle !

\- Quoi ? Kyle plongea un coup de fourchette rageur dans les macaronis. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu trouves que je n'ai pas assez –

\- Je viens de dire que je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute pour ma dernière nuit en ville, sérieux.

\- Ne dis pas que c'est ta dernière nuit, murmura Kyle, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. D'un coup le mélange jaunâtre lui paraissait très peu appétissant. Tu reviendras après l'entrainement – n'est-ce pas ? Il leva la tête, terrifié que Stan dise non.

\- Bah, oui, dit Stan. Dans deux fichus mois, et après ils m'enverront quelque part. Kyle, je ne me sens pas bien, ok, tu peux me laisser le dire à voix haute sans m'agresser ?

\- Je ne t'agresse pas, marmonna Kyle. Il voulait se lever et s'assoir sur les genoux de Stan, passer le reste de la nuit à juste le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

\- T'agresses trop. Stan soupira et le regarda manger ses pâtes. Hé, Terrance.

\- Quoi ? grogna Kyle, pas d'humeur à jouer. Stan faisait toujours ça quand Kyle boudait.

\- Tu dois dire « Ouais Philippe ? »

\- T'es con Stan, dit Kyle. Son implant-V ne s'actionna que légèrement, car il l'avait presque dit avec tendresse. Il leva le nez et rigola en voyant les yeux pleins d'espoir de Stan. Ouais Philippe ? demande Kyle avec un mauvais accent canadien.

\- T'as pété devant la cour.

\- Ouais Philippe, c'est pour étayer votre défense.

C'était beaucoup plus drôle quand ils étaient enfants, dans le lit pendant les pyjamas party. C'était plus drôle quand Terrance et Philippe n'étaient pas morts. Stan souriait quand même, satisfait. Il avala une grosse bouchée de macaroni, et quelque chose dans cette vision de son ami aussi simple, les coudes sur la table, la cravate militaire nouée légèrement de travers, donnait à Kyle l'envie irrésistible de vendre son âme à n'importe quelle créature démoniaque pour ne serait-ce que l'infime garantie que tout aille bien pour Stan.

\- T'as de la mayo, dit Kyle en pointant du doigt le coin de ses lèvres pour le montrer à Stan. Kyle regretta de l'avoir mentionner dès que Stan passa le dos de sa main pour se nettoyer. Ça faisait partie de ce moment amer.

Ils se rendirent à la fête une heure plus tard, une flasque de whisky bien au chaud dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Stan. Un nombre impressionnant de voiture était garé dans la rue de Butters, la boite aux lettres était décorée de ballons rouge, blanc et bleu. La mère de Stan les disputa pour être arrivé si tard dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans la maison. Kyle se servit un verre de vin, regarda ce que portait Wendy, qui se faisant un chemin tant bien que mal parmi les convives pour rejoindre Stan. C'était une robe noire, strict, presque une robe d'enterrement. En fait, c'était bel et bien la robe qu'elle avait portée à la commémoration de la mère de Kyle. Elle avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larme.

\- Kyle ! dit joyeusement Butters en lui sautant dessus. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux un peu sauvages il avait l'air pompette, et il prit Kyle dans ses bras avec une vigueur inappropriée. Dans son uniforme il ressemblant à petit garçon qui préparait une pièce de fin d'année sur le patriotisme. Je suis si heureux que tu sois venu ! J'avais peur de ne pas te voir !

\- Ouais, dit Kyle qui le regardant fixement. Mon plaisir.

\- C'est une soirée vraiment unique. Mes parents sont fiers de moi, pour de vrai.

\- Génial, Butters. Je suis content pour toi. Kyle avala cul sec ce qui lui restait de vin et se servit un autre verre.

\- Où es Stan ?

\- Par-là, dit Kyle. Wendy était collée à Stan qui la prenait par l'épaule elle essayait de lui remettre la cravate droite pendant qu'il parlait à sa mère.

\- Wendy est super contrariée, murmura Butters très fort. C'est – c'est très difficile, de le voir partir.

\- Ouaip.

\- Je crois que je peux comprendre, dit Butters en se rapprochant à deux centimètres de Kyle. Il recula immédiatement, grimaça quand la bouche de Butters se colla contre le bord de son oreille. J'ai un – quelque chose à avouer, dit Butters. Ce soir, peut-être.

\- Okay, dit Kyle en se tortillant pour échapper à Butters qui était décidément beaucoup trop près. C'est – c'est super pour toi. Je crois que ton père te cherche.

\- Ah bon ? piaffa Butters en se retournant d'un coup. Kyle sauta sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir et se perde dans la masse.

L'humeur pourrie de Kyle ne faisait qu'empirer à mesure qu'il se resservait à boire, au point qu'il fut même content de voir Cartman quand il arriva très en retard. C'était un soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se disputer pour des broutilles, une distraction. Cartman ne semblait absolument pas souffrir de la même tristesse que Kyle de ne pas rejoindre l'armée. Il fonça directement jusqu'au buffet et se fit une belle assiette d'ailes de poulet.

\- Hé, le juif, dit Cartman. Apparemment il se fassait électrocuter une fois sur deux quand il disait ça. Je me demandais si t'allais venir.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? s'énerva Kyle. Cartman leva le nez de son plateau, les sourcils hauts.

\- Whoa. T'es bourré.

\- C'est toi qui est bourré, dit Kyle d'un ton méprisant. Il piqua une aile de poulet à Cartman et la déchiqueta, la sauce coula de sa bouche. Pourquoi t'es venu d'ailleurs ? Si tu les prends tous pour des crétins ?

\- Pff, souffla Cartman avec mépris en soulevant le plat devant lui. Buffet gratuit.

\- Surement que ça te faire plaisir de sortir de ta baraque, dit Kyle comme s'il émettait une hypothèse scientifique en agitant un os de poulet. Cartman devint blanc comme un linge.

\- Moi au moins ma mère n'est pas morte.

\- Ah. Kyle tourna les talons.

Il chercha Stan un moment, mais les invités formaient un tel amas qu'il s'y perdait. Il voulut prendre l'air, sortit par derrière, dans le jardin, mais y avait encore plus de monde dehors. Le père de Butters tenait le barbecue et distribuait les hamburgers. Kyle se sentait vide mais n'avait pas faim, le souvenir du plat de macaroni lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Hé, fais gaffe, dit Bebe qui le regardait descendre les escaliers du porche pour rejoindre la pelouse. Tu vas bien ?

\- Non. Je veux dire – oui, mais.

\- Je sais. Viens là.

Elle entraîna Kyle vers le banc en ciment au fond du jardin, là ils pouvaient d'assoir et regarder la fête de loin. L'uniforme de Bebe était identique à celui de Stan, pourtant elle avait l'air plus féminine que jamais, ses cheveux habituellement lâchés étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon bien serré. Kyle y voyait un peu plus clair à présent, il la laissa lui prendre la main.

\- Quand Clyde est parti, commença-t-elle, mais elle n'arriva pas à continuer. Kyle lui serra un peu la main, il avait l'impression de tout lui avouer, même s'il savait que c'était inutile.

\- Et si tu le retrouves ? dit Kyle. Si tu y arrives vraiment ?

Je sais qu'il est vivant, affirma Bebe. J'ai eu des rêves – ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'impression de pouvoir faire de télépathie, si nous pouvions faire ça il m'aurait dit depuis longtemps où il est et j'aurais pu – aller le chercher. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un rêve de fantôme. Tu comprends ? Kyle secoua la tête, elle ria. Tu crois aux auras ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non

\- Je m'en doutais. Elle souriait toujours, ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Mais tu ressens ce qui émane de Stan ? Cette lumière ? Tout ira bien.

\- Ma mère pensait que tout irait bien pour elle, coupa Kyle. Il savait que c'était un coup bas.

\- Ta mère n'était pas lui. Pardon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire croire, que tu peux voir l'avenir ? C'est ridicule. Quoi que, si – qu'est-ce que tu vois pour moi ?

\- Quand il n'y a plus rien à mettre au feu, il ne te reste plus qu'à t'immoler, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Laisse tomber, dit-elle en lui lâchant la main. Je pense que c'est mieux que tu ne viennes pas avec nous. Il sera plus concentré sans toi. Il ne se précipitera pas sous le feu des ennemis sans réfléchir.

\- Il l'a dit mais en parlant de Wendy, contredit Kyle.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Bebe se releva. Allez, tu veux un hamburger ?

Kyle était installé à la table du salon quand Stan le retrouva. Il buvait une bière, semblait en avoir assez pris pour ne plus être si désolé de partir à la guerre en compagnie de Butters. Il toucha Kyle dans le dos et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Butters est trop bourré, rigola Stan. Sa mère a dû l'empêcher de faire un discours.

\- La conne, dit Kyle. Il sentit à peine la décharge de l'implant-V, l'alcool avait tendance à étouffer un peu cette douleur. Il a le droit de faire un dis-discours s'il le veut. Il va à la guerre et tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? demanda Stan. Il piqua son gobelet en plastique et renifla le vin.

\- Autant que je le finisse, dit Kyle en parlant de l'entièreté de la réserve de vin des Stotch. C'est pas comme si j'étais attendu demain.

\- Wendy va passer chez toi après mon départ, dit Stan avant de lui retoucher le dos, un peu plus longtemps. Elle veut que tu t'engages à la Croix Rouge comme bénévole. Tu veux y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, affirma Kyle, même s'il était un peu agacé que Stan et Wendy complotent ensemble pour l'aider à occuper son existence vide. Ça me va.

\- Est-ce que Jimbo vient te chercher ce soir ? demanda Stan.

\- Je lui ai dit de prendre sa soirée. Je me disais – enfin, tu sais, qu'on serait, ensemble. Toi et moi.

\- Après la fête, on restera tous les deux – Stan fronça les sourcils. Mais tu vas tomber endormi à la seconde où ta tête touchera l'oreiller.

\- Pas grave, dit Kyle en essayant de boire dans son verre vide. Quand il n'y a plus rien à mettre au feu.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien – Bebe est folle. T'en penses quoi ? Quand elle dit qu'elle va pouvoir ramener Clyde ?

\- Chut, interrompit Stan en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien entendu. Je trouve ça – noble, je crois.

\- Hé, Philippe, dit Kyle.

\- Oui ? Stan regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Terrance ? dit-il à voix basse, en rougissant. Ils ne le faisaient jamais en public. C'était leur secret rien qu'à eux. Il y avait eu des arrestations de personnes qui avaient publiquement exprimé de la tristesse concernant la mort de Terrance et Philippe. C'était considéré comme un acte de traitrise.

\- J'sais pas, dit Kyle. Il rigola, s'avachit sur l'épaule de Stan. Délire, je crois.

\- Ok vieux, sourit Stan en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds. Tu as besoin de te reposer un moment.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, Stan. Kyle savait qu'il exagérait, que ce jour – avec peut-être celui de l'enterrement de sa mère – était le dernier au monde qu'il devait gâcher avec ses crises de gamin saoul.

\- Je vais te ramener dans une minute, chuchota Stan en lui faisant traverser le salon, puis monter les escaliers. Laisse-moi juste le temps de dire au revoir. Voilà, ici. Tu vas te reposer dans la chambre de Butters jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, t'en penses quoi ?

\- La chambre de Butters, répéta Kyle, riant comme si l'idée qu'un tel lieu existe sur Terre était absurde.

Il ne se rappela pas être entrer dans la chambre, mais soudainement il y était, bordé dans le lit de Butters par Stan. Kyle tendit les bras vers lui, paniqué, persuadé pendant un instant que c'était leurs derniers instants avant que Stan ne parte au camp, leurs grands au revoir. Stan rouspéta gentiment quand Kyle trouva ses épaules et le tira vers lui.

\- Ne pars pas, dit Kyle. Ne pars Stan, put-putain – Aah ! – ne me laisse pas.

\- Je vais juste au rez-de-chaussée, vieux, dit Stan en reposant les bras de Kyle sur le lit, le visage face au sien. Je reviens vite. Il y a des gens – je ne les reverrai pas avant longtemps, tu comprends ?

\- Désolé, pardon, dit Kyle en se cachant le visage avec les deux mains. Je me comporte comme un taré.

\- Tu as juste trop bu. Stan déposa un baiser sur son front. Kyle ferma les yeux, en voulait un autre. Je reviens, dit Stan, en touchant le torse de Kyle avant de partir. Kyle sentait toujours sa main sur sa poitrine même quelques minutes plus tard, comme si Stan avait fait une dédicace dans du béton frais.

Kyle tomba dans ce qui lui sembla être le sommeil, en tout cas ça en était proche, c'était si confortable, si noir. Il ouvrit les yeux quand le lit s'affaissa d'un coup, comme si le matelas tombait dans un ravin. Il tenta de se relever mais se senti mal, et pendant un moment le poids lourd d'une main appuyée sur son torse le convainquit de ne pas bouger. C'était une nouvelle main, plus lourde que celle de Stan, plus chaude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, le juif ? demanda Cartman en s'approchant de lui. Il grimaça et Kyle éclata de rire. La seule justice de l'implant-V était qu'il punissait Cartman quand il disait ce mot – parfois. Quand il le disait comme une insulte.

\- Je me repose, dit Kyle. On part bientôt.

\- Qui ça « on » ?

\- Stan et moi.

Cartman ricana.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Je l'ai vu te monter ici il y a une heure. Il voulait juste planquer ta sale face d'ivrogne dans un coin pour être tranquille à sa grande soirée en son honneur. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il porte ce prutain d'uniforme, quel trou de balle.

\- La ferme, dit Kyle qui tentait que chasser Cartman comme un moustique. Tu mens. Stan va venir me chercher. Il me ramène à la maison.

\- Dans quelques heures peut être, dit Cartman. Il lui faut d'abord sa dose de gloire. Il est en bas à peloter Wendy pendant que les autres lui jettent des fleurs. Butters est un prutain de clown, Bebe est une grosse salilope en plein délire, et Stan est la plus grosse smerde au monde. Il se prend pour Captain America de mes chouilles.

\- Tu es jaloux, dit Kyle en se remettant à rire. Cartman grogna et prit Kyle par la gorge d'une seule main, il ne serrait pas vraiment, appuyait juste un peu avec son pouce et son index. Kyle se figea, étourdi.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux de ces cravards, dit Cartman. Je suis bien plus malin qu'eux tous. Tu verras.

\- Retire ta main, dit Kyle en poussant le bras de Cartman. Celui-ci sourit en le regardant de haut. Stan n'avait laissé aucune lumière dans la pièce, Cartman faisait peur à en crever, éclairé à la lumière de la lune de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre de Butters, il avait l'air parfaitement sobre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de tout façon ? demanda Kyle. Il essayait de s'assoir, mais sa tête allait se dévisser et tomber au sol s'il le faisait.

\- Je te tiens compagnie, dit Cartman. Il reposa la main sur le haut du torse de Kyle. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, Tout le monde t'as abandonné, n'est-ce pas, Kyle ? Hmm ?

Kyle cacha ses yeux de la main, mais c'était idiot : Cartman verrait sans doute ses lèvres trembler. D'habitude il lui en fallait plus pour craquer, surtout avec Cartman, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'enfance. Il était juste trop fatigué, trop alcoolisé, et il n'arrivait plus à faire face au déroulement des choses. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais savait que Cartman avait raison. Stan avait voulu se débarrasser de lui discrètement pour continuer d'être celui qui est normal, le courageux, au cœur de la fête de sa dernière nuit en ville.

\- Chut, ne pleure pas, dit Cartman. Kyle ne savait pas s'il se fichait de lui ou s'il essayait vraiment de le réconforter. La seconde idée était plus perturbante. La main de Cartman glissa jusqu'au bas du T-shirt de Kyle, celui-ci eu un soubresaut en sentant un doigt lui caresser le ventre. Tu n'es pas seul, Kyle. Je reste ici. Je vais faire de grandes choses dans cette ville. Tu pourras m'aider. On pourrait être associé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Vire ta main tout de suite, s'exclama Kyle fou de rage. Il tenta de chasser le bras de Cartman, mais il l'esquiva. Il agrippa la cuisse de Kyle et la serra fort, lui écarta les jambes, l'autre main lourdement posée sur l'épaule de Kyle.

\- Calme-toi, dit Cartman. Je sais ce qui tu es.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je vais hurler. Mais il était en train de chuchoter, mortifié.

\- Hurler ? Pourquoi ? Je te l'ai dit, je sais ce que tu es. J'ai bien remarqué comment tu regardes Stan. Tout le monde le sait ! Tu en veux une bien grosse dans le cul, pas vrai Kyle ? Tu veux hurler, parfait. Tout chez toi hurle déjà ce que tu es.

\- Je te hais, dit Kyle. C'était comme s'il était devenu amnésique, trop occupé par ses vrais problèmes pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde eu l'idée que Cartman puisse lui gâcher la vie à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, recruter du monde pour bosser dans la maison close de ta mère ? Vous avez besoin d'hommes maintenant ?

\- Comme si ça ne te plairait pas d'être traité comme une prute, cracha Cartman, et il renversa Kyle sur le ventre. Pendant un instant Kyle fut persuadé qu'il allait vomir. D'un coup il n'avait plus son pantalon sur lui. Cartman l'avait descendu alors que Kyle tentait de ramper loin de lui. La chambre tournait autour de nuit, il se sentait si faible, comme si on le vidait de son sang.

 _\- Putain de merde_. L'implant-V électrocuta Kyle violemment pour l'avoir dit si honnêtement. La puissance du choc le fit gémir et baver, complètement perdu.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, dit Cartman. Il haletait contre le cou de Kyle, portait toujours son jeans alors qu'il baisait Kyle par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Tu aimes ça ?

Kyle n'aimait pas ça du tout et voulait le crier, mais il n'arrivait même pas à reprendre correctement son souffle, soit à cause de Cartman qui l'étouffait soit à cause de la décharge électrique. Il se sentait paralysé – c'était déjà arrivé à des gosses quand il était petit, mais le gouvernement avait toujours décliné toute responsabilité de l'implant-V - il enfonça sa tête dans la couverture de Butters quand Cartman se décolla juste assez pour pouvoir passer la main et lui écarter les fesses, à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son trou. Cartman chantonna joyeusement alors que Kyle se crispa de dégoût, il avait l'espoir au fond de lui qu'il vivait un cauchemar, que le vrai Cartman était toujours en bas à dévorer des ailes des poulets. Ça devait être vrai, parce qu'au moment où Kyle se mit à prier en regroupant tout ce qui lui restait de pensée lucide, le poids de Cartman au-dessus de lui disparu.

Il roula sur le dos, réalisant lentement qu'il ne se réveillait pas, qu'il ne s'était jamais endormi. Toujours épuisé à cause de la punition de l'implant-V pour penser correctement, il arriva malgré tout à remettre son pantalon et regarder à travers le brouillard : Stan frappait Cartman au ventre et au visage, crachant des insultes comme s'il n'avait aucun implant du tout.

\- Stan ? dit Kyle. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il ne voyait pas bien. Il arriva à boutonner son jeans, trembla car il avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir les doigts de Cartman qui le lui arrachait. Cartman semblait plus petit que jamais sous Stan, il tentait de se débattre mais ne faisait que tomber et crier.

\- Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer putain ! s'époumonait Stan qui continuait à frapper Cartman, jusqu'à ce que Kyle le fasse reculer.

\- Toi sale fils de pute ! cria Cartman. Son dos se plia d'un coup sous le choc de l'implant-V, le faisant tomber au sol contre le tapis comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il grogna et se remit sur pied avec difficulté pendant que Kyle retenait Stan. Il était d'accord ! Bon Dieu, j'ai le nez qui tisse le sang.

\- Dégage, dit Kyle. Il tremblait, tenait le bras de Stan pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Je vais porter plainte, dit Cartman en pointant un doigt tremblant sur Stan. Mais non, l'armée va se charger de toi, je ne veux pas te faire rater l'occasion de mourir comme un chien la bouche ouverte dans la boue du Canada.

Stan voulu se jeter sur Cartman à nouveau, Kyle arriva à le retenir jusqu'à ce que Cartman boite jusqu'à la chambre. A la seconde où il sortit, Kyle lâcha Stan pour se tourner et vomir par terre.

\- Je vais le tuer putain, je vais le faire, hoqueta Stan. Il est ve-venu ici alors que t'avais bu, que tu dormais –

\- Partons, partons s'il te plaît. Kyle pouvait à peine y voir clair, mais il tendit la main pour attraper Stan et le trouva tout de suite. Stan le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vais le tuer, dit Stan. Il pleurait.

\- Non, vieux, pitié. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Il – tu –

\- Allons-nous-en, je veux partir. Kyle prit le visage de Stan dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Stan était hors de lui, sa bouche tremblait fort comme s'il se retenait d'éclater en sanglot. Je vais bien, affirma Kyle, même s'il avait toujours envie de vomir.

\- Tu trembles, dit Stan d'une voix déchirée.

\- Je veux juste me barrer d'ici, dit Kyle, Je t'en prie, nom de Dieu, aide-moi à partir d'ici.

San s'exécuta enfin, l'aida à traverser le jardin arrière de la maison pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Stan avait déjà dit au revoir aux autres. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kyle ne garda aucun souvenir de ce trajet, il pensait que Stan l'avait porté.

La mère de Stan était toujours à la fête, elle avait dit qu'elle aiderait à ranger. Kyle s'en rappela vaguement en vomissant dans la petite poubelle de bureau de la chambre de Stan, ne cherchant même pas à se retenir de faire du bruit. Stan s'assit près de lui par terre, lui frotta doucement le dos pendant que Kyle faisant une pause en s'épongeant le front avec un T-shirt sale de Stan. Stan l'aida à se mettre au lit, et alors une montagne de honte s'abattit sur lui, s'installa comme du béton dans ton ventre entièrement vide à présent. Stan avait vu – quelque chose. Les souvenirs de Kyle étaient flous sur ce qui c'était vraiment passé, mais il n'oublierait jamais ce que Cartman avait fait avec son doigt, et le seau d'eau qu'il avait eu l'impression de recevoir en plein sur le cerveau qui l'avait plongé dans la confusion la plus totale. Stan avait vu ça, peut-être. Ce moment. Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore un peu en train de pleurer.

Stan avait retiré les chaussures de Kyle, puis les siennes, sa cravate, sa veste d'uniforme, ses affaires pendaient au bord de sa commode. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Kyle blottit contre le torse de Stan, tremblant. Stan glissa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de Kyle, son souffle était chaud contre le haut de son front.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul, dit Stan.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.

\- On devrait appeler la police, dit Stan en hochant la tête pour lui-même. Il était en train –

\- Stan. Kyle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ils ne vont rien – J'étais tellement paumé, j'ai à peine dit non. Kyle essaya de se rappeler si c'était vrai mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il ne s'est rien passé, de toute façon, dit-il.

\- Si, il s'est passé déjà beaucoup trop, dit Stan. Il serrait Kyle si fort contre lui que Kyle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait fondre dans sa poitrine, devenir enfin lui. Il voulait abandonner son corps et vivre dans celui de Stan, là ils pourront partager la moindre pensée tellement facilement, là ils seront toujours proches, unis. Mais c'était bon aussi, d'être serré comme ça, comme s'il était une source de chaleur vitale et que Stan allait mourir s'il le lâchait. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, dit-il.

\- Comment ça – tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Avec lui. Il en a après toi. Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su.

\- Bon Dieu, tu délires. C'est moi qui suis censé être bourré. Il se sentait en fait très sobre à présent, mais comme perdu depuis longtemps et pour toujours, et ça le rendait très calme.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire mal, dit Stan, les lèvres tremblantes, en les approchant sur front de Kyle. Et surtout pas lui.

\- Il ne peut rien me faire. J'aurai pu crier, j'aurai pu le mordre. J'étais juste trop à l'ouest. Ça n'arrivera plus – je ne boirais plus en ton absence. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir les flics ? Je me sentirais tellement mieux s'ils l'arrêtaient, s'il partait en prison –

\- Pour quel motif, avoir tripoter un mec bourré dans une fête ? Il ne sera jamais arrêté pour ça, vieux. Je – oublie ça. Je veux juste oublier que ça a eu lieu. Je veux dire, il ne s'est rien passé de vraiment grave. Enfin je veux dire – Smerde.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Stan se remit à passer les doigts dans les mèches de cheveux de Kyle, dans un mouvement apaisant et régulier. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de se calmer lui aussi en le faisant, et d'ailleurs Kyle n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il allait très bien, c'était vrai. La chaleur que dégageait la poitrine de Stan était suffisante pour lui apporter tout le réconfort nécessaire et lui faire oublier que le reste du monde existait.

La mère de Stan finit par rentrer, ils l'entendirent monter les marches. Kyle espérait qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la chambre de Stan. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais juste un peu, sans frapper, et après quelques secondes elle ferma doucement avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre en pleurant très doucement. Les paupières de Kyle se faisaient lourdes, il trouvait que les battements du cœur de Stan étaient encore plus fascinants à entendre les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, dit Stan d'une voix grave, comme s'il faisait un serment. Kyle n'en aurait été que trop heureux. Il hocha la tête, presque endormi, frotta un peu sa joue contre le torse de Stan, une bonne place assez confortable. Il sentait le cœur de Stan battre sous la peau très fine de ses paupières, et pensa à ce que Bebe lui avait dit en s'endormant, que Stan avait une aura lumineuse et que Kyle allait s'immoler. C'était tout à coup limpide, puis il tomba endormi.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, Kyle blottit sur le côté contre Stan, qui avait la bouche presque sur son front, mais quand Kyle se réveilla il se sentit courbaturé, malade, comme si son estomac pourrissait. Il trembla et Stan se réveilla, battit des paupières en le regardant. Il avait l'air épouvantable Kyle était sûr que tête devait être encore pire.

\- Oh merde, dit Kyle. Son implant-V acheva de le réveiller complètement. A quelle heure tu dois partir ?

Stan regarda son horloge.

\- Pas avant une heure.

Kyle s'éloigna de lui, gêné d'avoir dormi aussi proche, gêné d'absolument tout ce dont il se souvenait d'hier soir, même si ses souvenirs étaient vagues par moment. Il prit un verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchaient pendant qu'ils buvaient à petites gorgées.

\- J'essaye toujours de me forcer à trouver ça bien que tu ne viennes pas, dit Stan.

\- Et ça en est où ?

\- Bof.

Kyle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Stan, et Stan laissa tomber la sienne pour que sa joue atterrisse sur les boucles en bataille de Kyle. Ils restèrent ainsi à attendre que le temps passe, à regarder leurs jambes étendues, pendant que le soleil se levait doucement. Kyle était presque contant d'avoir la gueule de bois, avec cette impression tenace que quelque chose en lui était brisée à jamais, physiquement. Ça allait bien avec ce qu'il ressentait de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas imaginer pire au monde que de se préparer à la solitude.

\- Ce n'est que l'entrainement, dit Stan en levant son visage des cheveux de Kyle. Je serai revenu dans quelques mois.

\- Tu m'écriras ?

\- Vieux, bien sûr. Toi aussi tu devras m'écrire. Comme ça je saurai si tout va bien.

\- Oh, vraiment ? J'avais prévu de juste collectionner tes lettres et de ne jamais y répondre.

Stan lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Je suis soulagé au moins, tu seras avec Wendy.

\- Ouais, elle me protègera à ta place.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Si ça l'est. Kyle glissa hors du lit. Depuis que ce gamin m'a cassé une dent tu me traites comme une pauvre petite chose. C'est pour ça que je voulais venir avec toi, je voulais te montrer que je ne suis pas une mauviette. Tout ça pour rien. Kyle ria presque à son propre mensonge comme si cette raison pouvait être crédible. Quoi que, ça aurait pu être génial de le sauver d'en embuscade une ou deux fois.

\- Ce n'est pas que je te trouve faible, dit Stan. C'est que ça a été horrible pour moi, de te voir la bouche pleine de sang, avec ta dent qui était tombée –

\- J'imagine que la nuit dernière a dû être horrible pour toi aussi dans ce cas. Kyle se leva d'un bond jusqu'à la commode, là où Stan avait posé sa cravate pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas. Kyle la toucha, attendit que Stan trouve quelque chose à dire.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre, et Kyle se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur d'oublier qui tu es ? demanda Kyle. De changer ? Ce que tu m'avais dit ? Comme je ne serai pas là ? Kyle y pensait chaque jour : ce moment, quand Stan lui avait dit pourquoi il voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés.

\- J'avais peur de ça, avoua Stan. Mais maintenant – depuis hier soir. J'ai beaucoup plus peur pour toi.

\- Bon Dieu, tu crois quoi, que je vais me précipiter chez Cartman dès que tu seras parti ? s'enflamma Kyle. J'étais bourré, ok, et il est monté sur moi avant même que je ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Même si tu avais bu, ce n'est pas du tout ta faute ! s'insurgea Stan en se levant du lit. Et il n'y a pas que ça, je ne parle pas que de lui. C'est toute cette ville, South Park, comment les choses ont – tournés. Je déteste te savoir ici, seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai Ike. Et Jimbo, et Ned. Et mon père, dit-il après une hésitation. Gérald n'était plus qu'une ombre depuis la mort de Sheila.

\- Et Wendy, insista Stan. C'est important pour moi que vous vous entraidiez tous les deux. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Wendy n'a pas besoin de moi, dit Kyle. Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. Et moi aussi. Il avait conscience qu'il devait être tout à fait peu crédible après d'être fait escorter en pleine nuit à moitié ivre juste avant le départ de Stan.

\- Je sais que vous vous en sortirez bien. Mais je pense que ce serait plus sympa si vous étiez plus – amis, tous les deux. Réfléchis-y, d'accord ? Pour moi ?

\- Okay, si tu veux, accepta Kyle. Il tourna le dos à Stan, toucha la cravate une nouvelle fois. J'imagine que je peux devenir ami avec ta copine. C'est pas comme s'il restait grand monde ici de tout façon.

\- Et assure-toi que Gregory ne tente rien avec elle, ça marche ?

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel si fort que ça lui déclencha une migraine. Évidemment Stan, je t'enverrai chaque semaine un contre-rendu détaillé des faits et gestes de ce type. Et s'il s'approche de Wendy d'un peu trop près, tu en seras le premier averti.

Stan posa les mains sur les épaules de Kyle pour le faire se tourner vers lui gentiment. Kyle le fusilla du regard, et Stan ria.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il, et Kyle se prépara à entendre un discours sur l'amitié et la promesse que les deux mois passeront vite. Je dois me préparer, finit par dire Stan. Viens, je vais te raccompagner.

\- Oh. Kyle fronça les sourcils, confus. Il s'était imaginé que ce serait lui qui accompagnerait Stan dehors, se tiendrait près de la porte pour le regarder s'éloigner, mais il est chez Stan. Oui – d'accord.

C'était une belle matinée, assez chaude, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer la migraine de Kyle et exacerber son humeur. Il se tenait raide sur le perron de la maison et évitait au maximum de regarder Stan tant qu'il le pouvait. Il surveillait le jardin, la rue.

\- Est-ce que tu as dormi au fait ? demanda Kyle en regardant enfin Stan.

\- Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas pu de toute façon. Je suis trop stressé.

\- A cause du camp ?

\- Ouais. Imagine. S'ils sont horribles ?

\- Bah – évidemment qu'ils sont horribles, c'est des sergents instructeurs ! Oh, non, ils vont se régaler avec Butters. Et tu ferais bien de garder un œil sur Bebe, tu sais, il y a des mecs qui vont surement la faire chler.

\- Elle les enverra paître avant moi je pense.

\- Oh, c'est clair, Bebe n'a aucun souci à se faire sur un prutain champ de bataille, mais le pauvre et malheureux Kyle lui ne peut pas s'en sortir tout seul à South Park –

Stan le prit dans ses bras. Kyle fut heureux d'avoir une excuse pour la fermer. Il serra Stan fort, comme s'il voulait le blesser avec son affection, pour lui faire vraiment sentir ce qu'il avait en lui, une toute petite idée de la souffrance qu'il ressentait en réalité. Stan brisa l'étreinte après un long moment.

\- Où es ton couteau ? demanda Stan alors que Kyle recula juste un peu. Kyle était tellement à côté de lui, plongé dans l'horreur, qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée ce dont parlait Stan. Celui que je t'ai donné pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Oh. Kyle plongea la main dans sa poche et le trouva. Il le portait toujours sur lui, mais jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait utilisé que pour ouvrir les paquets de nourriture qu'il recevait en ration. Il sortit le couteau de son étui et le montra à Stan.

\- N'hésite pas à t'en servir, dit Stan.

\- Quoi, sur Cartman ? Kyle ria. Stan n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter.

\- Exactement. Ou sur quiconque qui cherche la smerde au marché. Vas-y avec Wendy dans la mesure du possible.

\- Arg, s'étrangla Kyle. Allez c'est bon, je m'en vais. Je – je t'écrirai, dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Je sais, dit Stan. Moi aussi. Dis bonjour à Pizza de ma part.

Pizza était leur nom de code pour Ike. Ça leur avait semblé super malin quand ils avaient neuf ans : le moment est toujours bon pour parler d'une délicieuse pizza. Evidemment depuis toutes les pizzerias avaient fermé, et la mozzarella n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le fromage était dur comme de la pierre, fait pour durer.

\- Dis à Butters que je m'excuse d'avoir vomi dans sa chambre, dit Kyle. Ils sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles comme si c'était un bon souvenir. Kyle se retourna et parti d'un coup. Il voulait que ce soit comme arracher un pansement d'un coup, mais il sentait que Stan avait toujours les yeux sur lui et qu'il le regardait s'éloigner. Il s'empêcha de jeter un dernier regard.

\- Deux mois ce n'était pas long. Leurs prochains aux revoir seront bien plus durs.

Il discuta brièvement avec Jimbo sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer chez lui, puis se précipita pour prendre une douche. Il pensait qu'il allait pleurer, mais il se sentait surtout fatigué. Une fois propre il s'habilla et monta au grenier. Ike dormait toujours, c'était ce que Kyle avait espéré. Il traversa la pièce sans bruit et se laissa tomber sur le lit, tournant le dos à Ike, mais le lit était petit et leurs dos se touchaient.

\- Tu fais quoi ? marmonna Ike après un moment de calme.

\- Laisse-moi me reposer ici, dit Kyle. Juste une minute.

\- Oh. Ike soupira. Stan.

\- Ce n'est que l'entrainement. Il revient dans deux mois.

Ike se tourna pour changer de côté et enfonça la tête entre les omoplates de Kyle. Il sentait très mauvais il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de sauter la douche certains jours. Pour une fois Kyle décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

Kyle s'endormit, et fut réveillé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sans avoir aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé. Jimbo monta pour lui dire que Wendy était arrivée.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Wendy quand Kyle descendit la rejoindre dans le salon. Il se sentait toujours très mal et il savait qu'il avait une tête affreuse.

\- Je ne me sens pas de faire du volontariat aujourd'hui. Demain peut-être.

\- Ne te la joues pas comme ça, dit Wendy en lui rendant son regard noir. Stan veut qu'on y aille ensemble. Tu n'as aucune idée ce qu'il va traverser –

\- Pas plus que toi, coupa Kyle. A moins que tu ne te sois soudainement faite engagée dans l'armée.

\- Réveille-toi, Kyle, dit Wendy. Je travaille pour la Croix Rouge depuis des années – Je sais ce qu'il arrive aux soldats. Ce qu'il arrive parfois, dit-elle d'une voix un peu brisée. Viens juste avec moi. Peut-être que si on s'y met à deux, on arrivera à influer ce putain – ah. Elle grimaça. Kyle était surpris Wendy jurait très rarement. Ce prutain de karma où je ne sais pas quoi, ça doublera les chances de Stan de revenir sain et sauf.

\- Tu ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, le karma dit Kyle. Lui non plus, mais il se demandait déjà où il avait rangé ses chaussures pour partir avec elle.

\- Je vais peut-être me mettre à croire en pleins de choses dans les prochains mois, dit Wendy en se levant. Ou ces prochaines années – tu sais qu'il est engagé pour quatre ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Stop, coupa Kyle en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je viens. Mais ne me parle pas.

\- Charmant, dit Wendy qui le suivait dans l'entrée. C'est quoi le problème, tu as trop hier c'est ça ? Tu ne tenais plus debout la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Je vais très bien, dit Kyle fermement. Il se mit à genoux et enfila ses chaussures.

Le centre de la Croix Rouge de South Park était assez près pour y aller à pied, à 2 ou 3 kilomètres. Jimbo insista tout de même pour les conduire, et il les accompagna dans l'immeuble, roda dans le couloir quand Kyle remplit la paperasse pour s'inscrire. Il s'attendait à avoir une lourde formation quotidienne – de deux mois peut-être- mais il fut directement envoyé dans l'aile médicale où on lui donna des taches simples. Il y avait des draps dégoutants à collecter, les plateaux repas à ranger, et des pilules à apporter aux patients là pour un bout de temps. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient en train de gémir ni de gicler du sang comme Kyle l'avait appréhendé mais ils étaient pâles et silencieux comme la mort et c'était pire. Il y avait une console de jeux pour les patients et Kyle se sentit sur le point de fondre en larme pour la première fois de la journée. Deux GI jouaient à un jeu de boxe pendant que d'autres s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux pour regarder en mangeant les plateaux repas. Il manquait au moins une partie du corps à la plupart des hommes en soins de longue durée.

\- Je ne vois aucune femme, remarqua Kyle en aidant Wendy à faire les lits. Il n'avait croisé qu'une seule femme en fait, une jeune et petite qui jouait aux cartes avec un groupe près de la console de jeux. Elle avait un plâtre de la cuisse au pied et un bandage à l'oreille.

\- Beaucoup de femme rentrent chez elles plus tôt, expliqua Wendy. Même si leurs blessures sont graves – je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ? Peut -être qu'elles se sentent moins bien ici que les hommes. J'aimerai qu'il y ait une aile juste pour les femmes.

Kyle pensa à Bebe, à la manière dont elle l'avait guidé sur le banc du jardin, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit là-bas. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien finalement, mais il était certain qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas voulu rester dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Gregory arriva quelques heures plus tard, et rien que sa voix redonna à Kyle la migraine. Kyle n'avait pas la même animosité que Stan envers lui, mais il n'avait jamais apprécié sa compagnie.

\- Kyle, heureux de te voir, dit Gregory comme si Kyle était son subalterne. Alors comment trouves-tu notre établissement ?

\- Ça va, dit Kyle. Gregory le regarda avec de grands yeux comme s'il attendait une réponse plus brillante. C'était son habitude.

\- J'ai ouï dire que ton fiancé est parti faire la guerre ? dit Gregory à Wendy. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'oreiller qu'elle rembourrait.

\- C'est un camp d'entrainement, dit-elle. A quelques heures d'ici. Kyle – je me disais, si Stan nous écrit pour dire que c'est ok, on pourrait aller le visiter. Ils ont surement des moments de libres.

\- Je ne sais pas, Wends, dit Gregory avant que Kyle ne puisse exprimer son grand enthousiasme pour cette idée. J'ai entendu dire que les règles qui régissent le camp d'entrainement sont grandement plus rigoureuses que ce qu'elles furent par le passé. Ils mettent les soldats sous cloche puis –

\- Je le sais bien, coupa Wendy. C'est juste une idée. Elle quitta la pièce avec sa queue de cheval qui se balançait violement sur ses épaules.

\- Hmm, c'est un triste jour pour Wendy, conclu Gregory. Il se tourna vers Kyle. Pour toi aussi, je suppose.

\- Non, dit Kyle. Il savait qu'il était évident qu'il mentait, mais seulement parce qu'il avait la tête d'un mec qui n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Nous sommes fiers de Stan. Il va très bien s'en sortir.

\- Il parait que tu voulais t'engager toi aussi mais que tu as été remercié. J'en suis désolé si une telle idée était – importante à tes yeux.

\- Tu sais, commença Kyle qui bordait un lit avec un drap qui sentait d'eau de Javel et était aussi doux qu'un vieux bout bois. Vas te faire foutre

\- Oh, dans ce cas, dit Gregory. Je te laisse. Il partit en effet sans s'énerver dans la salle de jeux pour ranger le plateau d'échec. Kyle regretta d'avoir réagi comme ça, puis fut agacé par Gregory d'arriver à être à la fois énervant en restant sympathique.

Il croisa un visage familier peu avant la fin du service, un jeune homme qui n'était pas dans un lit du dortoir mais qui marchait avec l'aide d'une canne, un bandeau cachait son l'œil droit. C'était Craig Tucker. Kyle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, au marché noir, à l'étale des champignons. Craig ne fit pas attention à lui et se dirigea directement vers le pharmacien, grommela quelque chose et reparti avec trois bouteilles pleines de pilules.

\- C'est triste, dit Wendy en apparaissant comme par magie derrière l'épaule de Kyle. Elle regardait Craig elle aussi, mais semblait plus agacée qu'autre chose.

\- Le – l'œil de Craig ? hésita Kyle, et Wendy resta juste à fixer Craig, les sourcils froncés.

\- On pensait qu'il était accro aux antidouleurs, chuchota-t-elle-même si Craig était trop loin pour l'entendre, boitant avec détermination jusqu'à la sortie. Mais je l'ai vu – il vend les pilules, tu sais. Au marché.

\- Ah. Kyle aurait eu bien du mal à blâmer Craig il n'avait que dix-huit ans, un œil en moins et marchait avec difficulté. Quel que soit l'argent qu'il gagnait au trafic, il semblait à Kyle qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Ouais – c'est triste.

Il se dépêcha de quitter la Croix Rouge et se sentit affamé en rentrant chez lui. Il se fit une soupe au champignon et un bouillon de légume avec du riz complet et un « œuf » mélangé. Il passa voir son père et Ike avant d'aller se coucher pour leur demander s'ils avaient mangé. Aucun d'eux n'avaient dîner. Kyle fit des pommes de terre au four avec le cheddar du gouvernement et la ciboulette de leur jardin. Il s'assit au pied du lit de son père.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de t'occuper de moi, dit Gerald.

\- Je – non. Enfant Kyle n'avait jamais eu de difficulté pour mentir à ses parents. Plus maintenant. Gérald secoua la tête et mangea un peu de pomme de terre.

\- Ike m'a dit que Stan est parti, dit Gerald.

\- Heu. Kyle eu un peu de vertige c'était comme s'il avait oublié, mais il jeta l'idée loin de lui, il savait qu'il fallait le faire tous les jours s'il ne voulait pas passer les prochaines semaines à sombrer. Ouais – c'est vrai. Ce n'est que le camp d'entrainement. C'était comment pour toi ?

\- Je n'y ai été qu'une semaine, dit Gerald en haussant les épaules. C'était une autre époque.

Les jours passèrent. Kyle se rendit peu à peu compte qu'il était devenu un genre de chef de famille. Même au temps où Sheila partait en voyage pour ses tournées patriotiques, elle laissait des instructions pour ce qu'ils devaient faire à la maison. Kyle se sentait perdu, ses journées étaient divisées entre prouver à Wendy qu'il pouvait survivre à toutes les choses affreuses qu'ils voyaient à la Croix Rouge, et à surveiller que son frère et son père mangent à peu près à tous les repas.

Il rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de bénévolat quand il tomba sur Cartman qui semblait l'attendre sous son porche, fumant une cigarette avec Ned. Jimbo ne semblait pas du tout dérangé ; surement à cause de Ned.

\- Hé, Kyle ! appela Cartman en faisant sa tête de mec sympa que Kyle avait tant détesté à huit ans. A présent – depuis le truc – cette tête lui donnait un frisson dans tout le corps. Il se rappela du couteau qu'il gardait dans sa poche. T'es occupé ? demanda Cartman.

Il n'avait rien à faire comme souvent. Quelqu'un aussi salement intuitif que Cartman devait le savoir. Kyle pensa demander à Ned une cigarette juste pour prouver – quelque chose – mais il avait peur de tousser comme un débile.

\- Ouais. Je suis occupé, désolé. Il détestait que Jimbo et Ned soient témoins de ça. C'était comme s'ils savaient.

\- Oh, pas de problème, dit Cartman. Il souriait, mais pas à Kyle, ce n'était même pas moqueur il était l'air frénétique et effrayé, comme si une partie de lui était inquiète qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Evidemment juste maintenant ils avaient cette chose en tête tous les deux, les souvenirs de Kyle étaient confus et horribles, mais chez lui Cartman ne devait jamais y penser, en tout cas probablement pas en assumant vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, pour s'inventer des excuses.

\- Je me demandais simplement si tu voulais qu'on traine ensemble un jour ? demanda Cartman. On aurait dit du chantage, cette demande devant un public.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant, cracha Kyle entre ses dents, puis il rentra chez lui sans un regard.

Une nouvelle fois il finit dans le lit de Ike, mais Ike ne dormait pas cette fois, il travaillait à réparer le répondeur du téléphone fixe qui ne marchait plus. Kyle s'accrocha à l'oreiller et essaya de détester Stan pour ne pas lui avoir encore envoyer de lettre.

Stan avait bien écrit la lettre était datée du jour où il avait quitté South Park. Pour une raison que Kyle ignorait, il ne l'avait reçu que cinq jours plus tard. Il l'embrassa peut-être dix fois juste en voyant qu'elle était datée : Stan avait voulu qu'il sache qu'il l'avait écrite tout de suite en arrivant au camp.

 _Cher Kyle,_

 _Bon, ça y est ils m'ont rasé les cheveux. Pas grave. Je savais qu'ils le feraient. Ils ont même rasé ceux de Bebe. On est tous dans le même dortoir : Butters, Bebe et moi. Ils mélangent les filles et les garçons ! On est vraiment à l'étroit et ce n'est pas trop ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est pas si mal en fait. Les canadiens sont mal parti, ils sont vraiment foutus. Et la nourriture n'est pas si mauvaise, on a eu de la pizza surgelée. Quand est-ce qu'on a mangé de la pizza pour la dernière fois ? Dingue._

 _Je suis trop fatiguée, j'ai l'impression d'écrire des trucs nuls. Je pensais que j'aurais des bonnes anecdotes à te dire, tu vois ? Quand tu m'écris tu dois utiliser mon numéro de registre (il est sur le dos de l'enveloppe) et j'aurai les lettres directement._

 _J'ai gardé les mauvaises nouvelles pour la fin, j'espérais avoir un truc sympa ou juste normal à écrire avant mais je ne trouve pas. Ils nous expédient dans un mois et on ne pourra pas rentrer chez nous. Vieux, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'en vouloir à cause ça, mais je ne savais vraiment pas avant tout à l'heure. Dis à Wendy que je ne le savais pas._

 _Je suis quand même contant qu'ils nous l'aient dit juste en arrivant. Maintenant au moins on sait._

 _Oh, prutain. J'aimerai que tu sois là._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Stan_

Kyle parti s'assoir dans son jardin avec la lettre pendant de longues minutes. Il sentait les cigarettes que fumaient les gardes devant chez lui, les entendait au loin. C'était comme si tous les gens avec un vrai métier vivaient dans un autre monde, et surtout Stan. Il était tenté de croire que Stan lui mentait : il voulait juste passer tout son temps libre avec Wendy ! Peut-être que c'était son idée ! Il savait que c'était complètement faux, et quand Wendy vint le chercher le lendemain matin il sut tout de suite qu'elle avait reçu la même information. Elle n'avait pas l'avoir pleuré, mais comme si pleurer ne servait plus à rien sur Terre.

\- J'aurai dû m'engager dans l'armée, dit-elle.

\- Mais tu es pacifiste.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? Elle le regardait comme si elle allait le frapper. Non c'est stupide. Je déteste la guerre, je déteste la violence – je déteste cette guerre particulièrement, cette violence. Mais je tuerai quiconque veut lui faire du mal, dit-elle en attrapant Kyle par le T-shirt.

\- Moi-aussi ! dit Kyle en se sentant menacé.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en le relâchant, arrangea un peu son vêtement. C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien.

Kyle n'avait jamais imaginé que Wendy puisse l'apprécier. Ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble à travailler, buvaient du vin parfois, et Kyle pensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Stan de ne plus boire sans lui. C'était avant de savoir que Stan ne reviendra pas avait des années, peut-être pour toujours. Il posait la tête sur l'épaule de Wendy parfois, de temps en temps c'était l'inverse. Chacun savait qu'ils pensaient à Stan. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'aimaient pas être avec d'autre gens : tous ceux qui ne pensaient pas à lui étaient ridicules, ne comprenaient rien.


	3. Chapter 3

14 septembre

Cher Stan,

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avant de prendre ce stylo que ça doit faire cinq ans que je n'ai pas écrit une vraie lettre. Tous les gens à qui je voulais parler étaient dans le coin. A l'exception de ma mère. Mais je pouvais lui parler au téléphone.

Bon, ça fait déjà bizarre. Je crois que je vais juste te raconter ce qu'il se passe ici.

Avant tout, sache que Wendy va bien et qu'elle n'est pas du tout sensible aux avances de Gregory qui d'ailleurs n'en sont pas vraiment mais plutôt du blabla assommant. Tous les trois on fait du volontariat presque tous les jours, parce qu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire. J'ai toujours l'impression que les soldats en convalescence ont envie de me tuer, à cause de ma mère où parce que je suis là au lieu de me sacrifier comme eux. J'ai demandé à Gregory si ça lui arrivait de penser à ça, mais il s'est marré. Il dit que ça lui fait pitié que l'espèce humaine soit incapable de réfréner son désir belliqueux primaire, un truc du genre. J'ai arrêté d'écouter avant la fin.

En fait t'écrire me fait sentir encore plus que tu me manques. Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'appeler ? Wendy te l'a surement déjà dit, mais on a eu l'idée d'aller jusqu'à FoCo pour te rendre visite, si tu as le droit. Donc tiens moi au courant, ou dis-le-lui. Peut-être que Wendy et moi pourrions ne pas y aller en même temps tu voudras surement rester seul avec ta copine et ce sera trop gênant que je sois là.

Karen McCormick vient toujours faire le ménage chez nous. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne tombera pas sur de la pizza. Pizza n'est pas discret ces derniers temps, elle est même révoltée. Evidemment je suis la seule personne qui essaye de montrer un soupçon d'autorité envers car mon père est sur une autre planète à cause de son chagrin. Il ne fait qu'écouter des vieux disques de l'époque où ils étaient jeunes avec ma mère. As-tu quelques conseils en matière de parent endeuillé à me donner ?

S'il te plait raconte-moi tout ce que tu peux sur ta vie à la base militaire. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu fais au quotidien.

Désolé d'avoir mis une semaine pour répondre. Ça m'a fait un coup de savoir que tu ne reviendrais pas. J'espère de tout cœur que tu pourras recevoir de la visite. Tu ne peux pas juste disparaitre, vieux. Pas vrai ?

A vrai dire j'ai l'impression que tu es déjà dans le nord. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es qu'à deux heure d'ici.

Arg je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Réponds-moi au plus vite.

S'il te plait.

De tout coeur,

Kyle

* * *

17 septembre

Kyle ! J'ai reçu ta lettre aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment drôle, je peux entendre ta voix en la lisant, comme à la radio. Est-ce que tu entends ma voix dans mes lettres ? Je me sens un peu idiot en les écrivant moi aussi, mais c'est génial à lire.

Merci pour les infos sur Wendy. Elle ne m'a écrit que deux fois pour l'instant sans jamais parler de Gregory, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement bon signe puisque je sais qu'elle le voit tous les jours toute la journée. Et maintenant il passe tout son temps avec toi aussi, alors je le déteste encore plus qu'avant. En parlant de gens qu'on déteste, est ce que Cartman t'embête ? Dis-le à Wendy s'il le fait, elle le détruira.

Okay, pour répondre à tes questions :

1) Les parents en deuil – Bon, pour moi aussi le deuil a été assez hardcore. Est-ce que tu te laisses faire ton deuil ? Tu t'es pas mal renfermé sur toi-même depuis que c'est arrivé. Pas avec moi, mais avec tous les autres. Tu me suis ? Je peux totalement imaginer ta tête maintenant en lisant ça, et tu fronces les sourcils comme si tu voulais bruler la lettre, pas vrai ? J'espère que oui, ça voudra dire que je peux anticiper tes envies de pyromanie.

Globalement tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose à par être là physiquement pour ton père et vérifier qu'il mange. Laisse-le écouter ses disques et broyer du noir et avec un peu de chance un jour il se sentira de bouger à nouveau. Tu es fort et débrouillard donc je pense qu'il sait qu'il peut te laisser gérer.

Moi j'étais fou de rage quand mon père est mort, alors ma mère a du s'occuper de moi et je crois que ça lui a occupé l'esprit et un peu fait penser à autre chose.

Pour la pizza, ne la laisse pas faire le malin. Une pizza de cet âge veut plus d'indépendance quitte à t'agresser pour te le faire comprendre. Surtout que tout va te retomber dessus vu que ton père n'est pas présent. Dis à pizza que tu l'aimes même si elle le sait déjà et que tu la soutiens, même si elle t'envoie balader. Puis si elle continue dis-lui d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs. Chacun ses problèmes.

2) Mon train-train au camp – Ce n'est pas aussi existant que tu dois le penser. On nous fait le planning à la minute près, et après on fait ce qu'on nous dit de faire. Quand j'en peux plus j'essaye de me dire que mon père est passé par là, même si ça devait être un peu diffèrent à l'époque.

En gros voilà : on se lève, on court en rond jusqu'à en avoir la gerbe, on dévore le petit dej' en puant la sueur, on s'exerce (au combat, au tir), on engloutit le déjeuner (ce n'est pas très bon mais on a tellement faim à midi et content de s'assoir dix minutes que chaque repas est le meilleur de ta vie), encore de l'entrainement, les tâches ménagères, le diner, d'autres tâches ménagères, la douche et au lit. La douche collective est loin d'être mon activité préférée, surtout que des types ont commencé à vouloir s'en prendre à Butters dedans, donc je dois surveiller que personne ne lui passe du mal (du coup ils me prennent la tête à moi aussi et disent que je suis son petit copain, vraiment hilarant), mais il n'est pas capable de se laver vite comme une personne normale, il reste des plombes à parler de tout et n'importe quoi et perd un temps fou. Devoir rester dans un périmètre proche de la bite de Butters alors qu'il raconte son dernier rêve où il chevauche un dragon est une torture, Kyle.

Bon, j'espère que ça t'a fait rire, maintenant je dois passer aux mauvaises nouvelles. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à recevoir de la visite, ni des coups de téléphone. Ils disent qu'ils pourront faire une exception si c'est pour une demande en mariage, alors qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Non, plus sérieusement, je pense faire ma demande à Wendy. Comme ça je pourrai la voir une fois avant de partir (c'est dans deux semaines, maintenant on le sait. Ça se rapproche), et elle saura je suis sérieux avec elle et ça calmera Gregory. Dis-moi vite ce que tu en penses, parce que c'est une grande décision.

Je

Voudrais

Tellement

Que

Tu

Sois

Là

Tous les jours, Kyle. Rien qu'écrire ton nom me rend triste.

REPONDS AU PLUS VITE, n'attends pas une semaine parce que tu es faché que je ne puisse pas venir. S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait.

Ton cher ami,

Stanley

* * *

19 septembre

Stanley,

Je viens de lire ta lettre et j'y répond sur le champ, comme tu le voulais.

Ok, déjà. L'idée Wendy. Voici ce que j'en pense : (1) Wendy flaire de loin les coups fourrés, donc si tu veux la demander en mariage tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit sincère et pas juste prendre ça en excuse pour coucher avec elle une dernière fois avant de partir au front (2) aussi, et ça rend malade de l'admettre, mais la guerre va très probablement te changer. Au moins un petit peu. Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu voudras toujours te marier en rentrant ? Est-ce bien honnête envers Wendy de prétendre que ton envie de te caser sera intacte dans plusieurs mois ? (3) tu pourrais proposer l'idée à Wendy sous la forme d'une ruse dont vous seriez tous les deux complices. Dis à l'armée que tu veux te marier, pose le genou au sol, tout ce qu'il faut, mais dis bien à Wendy que, même si tu souhaiteras probablement l'épouser un jour, c'est juste une demande factice pour vous permettre une visite de couple et (4) tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience avec d'autres femmes (n'est-ce pas ?). Es-tu certain que Wendy est la bonne ? Tu n'as aucunement l'obligation d'épouser ton premier amour de lycée. Tu dis que c'est une grande décision, mais c'est une décision pharaonique, Stan.

Bien, ça c'est fait. Ecrire ce paragraphe m'a fait oublier un moment la rage de savoir qu'ils t'interdisent de téléphoner ou de recevoir de la visite sauf pour raisons matrimoniales. Si Wendy n'aime pas l'idée de la fausse demande, tu pourras toujours te déclarer à moi pour qu'on se dise au revoir. Ha ha.

Tu ne m'as pas vraiment demandé comment j'allais ni quoi que ce soit, donc je ne sais pas bien quoi dire d'autre. Je pense que relater ma journée est juste ennuyeux. Faire les lits, refaire les pansements, jouer aux cartes avec mon soldat préféré, le midi on a pique-niqué avec Wendy et Gregory (Gregory a ramené un morceau de brie du marché noir, c'était incroyable), mettre les films de l'après-midi pour les patients, refaire des lits, passer le gant sur un soldat qui a perdu ses mains pour la toilette, passer un moment très gênant avec Craig Tucker, puis je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai trouvé ta lettre.

Désolé pour la bite de Butters. A vrai dire ça m'étonne qu'il en ait une. Je pensais qu'il était membré comme une figurine en plastique.

Le postier arrive dans cinq minutes alors je vais m'arrêter ici.

Je pense à toi tout le temps. Et oui, je « t'entends » dans tes lettres.

De tout cœur,

Kyle

* * *

21 septembre

Es-tu fâché contre moi ? Ne sois pas fâché, Kyle. C'est injuste, je ne suis pas là pour me défendre.

ALORS :

Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de te demander comment s'était passée ta journée ! Je pensais que tu savais que ça m'intéresse quoi qu'il arrive. Par exemple, qui est ce « soldat préféré » ? Je pensais que c'était moi ton soldat préféré. A-t 'il toujours ses mains ? Est-ce que celui qui n'a plus de mains est sympa ? Gregory t'a t'il fait payer pour le brie (j'ai dû demander à mes voisins de chambre ce que c'est) ? Pourquoi c'était gênant avec Craig ? Je me pose tellement de questions, KYLE, DIS MOI TOUT. Voilà, c'est écrit noir sur blanc.

Je pense que Wendy se sentirait insultée par une fausse demande. Je ne veux pas épouser quelqu'un si je la connais pas depuis toujours, et c'est la seule personne que je connais depuis assez longtemps pour que j'ai envie de l'épouser (à par toi, mais tu es un garçon). Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est vrai, qui je pourrais rentrer de meilleur que Wendy ? Personne je pense. Tu crois qu'elle dira oui ? J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais comme je pars à la guerre peut-être que j'ai gagné quelques points.

Kyle Kyle Kyle Kyle. Ça va déjà mieux en écrivant ton prénom. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je pense à toi tout le temps, moi aussi. A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, je me dis dans ma tête, « Kyle aurait fait/dit/pensé ça ». Et je ne me trompe jamais, pour ta gouverne.

Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que j'ai un million de questions à te poser. Comment va pizza ? Karen McCormick s'en sort pour nettoyer ta maison ? Elle a écrit à Kenny et a dit que tu étais gentil. Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord. Est-ce que tu te décrirais comme quelqu'un de gentil ? J'aime bien que tu ne le sois pas. Tu es plutôt honnête et franc.

Personne n'est gentil ici. La grosse rumeur hilarante c'est que Butters et moi sommes amoureux, et j'en ai vraiment marre. Ça ne m'embête pas tellement qu'on pense que je sois un gay. Mais pas avec Butters, pitié. C'est insultant là. Butters ne va pas très bien. Il a craqué et m'a avoué que celui qu'il aime, c'est Cartman. Tu aurais vu ma tête. Mais je suis resté gentil. Je pense que je suis gentil, tu ne crois pas Kyle ?

Tu devrais conduire Wendy si je la demande en mariage. D'après mes calculs, je pourrai te voir depuis le parking, on pourra se faire coucou à travers la barrière.

J'ai vraiment envie de te voir. Envoi moi des photos.

Je vais poster ma lettre tout de suite, c'est assez urgent.

JE T'AIME, KYLE BROFLOVSKI. Sois plus gentil avec moi.

\- Ton très cher Stan

* * *

25 Septembre

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'amuser ou m'alarmer que, en se basant sur ta dernière lettre, tu sembles sombrer de plus en plus dans la folie. J'imagine que ça ne devrait pas tellement me surprendre. Ta lettre m'a en quelque sorte rendu fou de joie, parce qu'après l'avoir lu je souriais à une personne non présente physiquement.

Wendy m'a dit qu'elle avait eu la permission de te voir la semaine prochaine. Ça doit vouloir dire que tu feras ta demande à ce moment-là, malgré mes conseils. J'insiste là-dessus : malgré mes conseils. Elle ne se doute de rien ton excuse de faille dans le règlement a bien fonctionné sur elle. Etonnant ? Hum. A mon avis elle n'y a pas réfléchi, trop contente de te revoir. Bon, je vais la conduire. Peut-être que toi et moi on pourra crier assez fort pour s'entendre dire bonjour à travers cette barrière.

Désolé d'avoir été si acerbe pour cette histoire de me poser des questions et tout. Cette ville craignos déteint sur moi, Stanley. Pour répondre à tes questions :

Ma soldate préférée au Centre est une femme de 32 ans qui s'appelle Stephanie. Elle me rappelle un peu ma mère je crois. Elle est blessée à la nuque et a du mal à contrôler sa voix (tu comprends la ressemblance maintenant). Je lui ai parlé de toi. Elle pense que ça ira tant que tu n'es pas envoyé au Wyoming, à la frontière du Montana ou dans le nord de l'état de New-York. Donc ne te fais pas envoyer là-bas. Et oui, elle a ses deux mains.

Celui qui n'a plus de mains n'est pas très sympa, mais je n'attends pas de lui qu'il le soit. Il est jeune, 25 ans je crois. C'est tellement difficile de trouver l'argent pour fournir des prothèses aux soldats. Je ne m'en rendais pas du tout compte avant de devenir bénévole. On était vraiment comme dans une grotte au lycée, c'est seulement maintenant que je vois la réalité de la guerre.

Gregory ne m'a pas fait payer pour le brie, mais il a fait quelques remarques passives agressives sur le prix que ça lui a couté. Je l'ai ignoré et j'en ai mangé un peu plus que ma part.

Craig, oh bon Dieu. Tout est bizarre chez lui. Il vient au Centre régulièrement pour renouveler ses ordonnances, puis il vend les médicaments à prix d'or au marché noir. Il parait qu'avec tout ce que ça lui rapporte il a réussi à ouvrir son propre stand il n'y a pas longtemps. Il emploie Tweek pour vendre du café coupé aux amphétamines. Ça a beaucoup de succès. Je n'ai pas encore testé. Donc, le moment gênant en question s'est déroulé alors qu'il partait avec sa récolte de médocs, et je venais dans sa direction avec un tas de draps franchement lavés (j'essaye de décrire la scène en la rendant vivante, ne rigole pas). Comme tu le sais, Craig marche avec une canne, or je ne voyais presque rien par-dessus ma pile de linge, j'ai failli le percuter, ça l'a fait jurer, il a chancelé, presque tombé. C'était horrible, indescriptible, un vrai crève-cœur. Et moi comme un énorme crétin, je n'ai pas posé les draps pour l'aider, parce que tout ce qui me venait en tête c'était de ne pas les salir. Il a retrouvé son équilibre tout seul et s'est barré en marmonnant sur les prutains de cronnards de l'hôpital.

Bien sûr que je comprends que tu désires épouser quelqu'un que tu connais depuis toujours. C'est la mentalité de chez nous. On ne fait pas confiance en dehors du village. Moi je suis comme ça. Je ne me suis toujours pas fait à Gregory par exemple. Est-ce que tu me demandes sérieusement si Wendy acceptera ta demande ? Evidemment qu'elle le fera. Elle t'aime. C'est une loque sans toi. Ça m'énerve en fait que tu puisses en douter. Mais tu m'as demandé de ne pas me fâcher, donc je me calme.

Maintenant, la plus importante partie de ta lettre. Suis-je gentil ? Je le suis avec Karen McCormick. Elle n'est pas très douée pour le ménage – elle oublie de frotter le vaisselier, elle caresse la poussière, elle a pété l'aspirateur. Je ne dis rien parce qu'elle tremble comme une petite souris et que sa mère ne va surement pas tarder à bosser pour Cartman. Suis-je gentil avec les autres gens : globalement non. Je ne suis même pas gentil avec toi, alors que tu es ma personne préférée.

Toi, par contre, tu es gentil. Tu es un saint. Si tu as un jour dans ta vie fait du mal à quelqu'un, je suis sûr et certain que c'était sans le faire exprès. Tu es le genre à sauver les insectes tombés dans la piscine et à les remettre dans l'herbe. Même ceux qui sont gros et moches (comme moi).

On dirait que c'est le moment pour s'arrêter. Je crois que j'ai lu ta lettre 200 fois. J'adore quand tu es exaspéré à l'écrit.

J'espère toujours t'apercevoir à travers (par-dessus ?) une barrière. En attendant, je suis en train de réunir de vielles photos de nous deux. Elles sont incommensurablement précieuses pour moi, alors ne les laisse pas se perdre sur le champ de bataille. Ne laisse rien de toi se perdre.

Je pourrai essayer d'être plus gentil avec toi, mais le voudrais-tu ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu aimes quand je lance mes remarques acides d'un œil noir.

De tout cœur,

Ton fan number one (évidement tu es mon soldat préféré).

Kyle

* * *

27 septembre

Hé vieux, je commence à vraiment stresser pour l'histoire de la demande. Tu crois que l'armée me le fera payer cher si je me défile à la dernière minute ? Heureusement même si tu ne seras pas à côté tu seras quand même là.

Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Mais il y en a une très importante auquelle tu n'as pas répondu : est-ce que Cartman t'embête ? N'hésite pas à me le dire. J'enverrai Wendy le démolir sur le champ. J'ai toujours des cauchemars de cette nuit à la fête. Toi aussi ? Je le hais tellement. A la minute où je rentre en ville, je reprendrai exactement là où je m'étais arrêté, coup de poing direct. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne fasse pas de trafic au marché noir comme Craig.

Oh dingue, c'est génial pour Craig, franchement. La vie a été une chienne avec lui. Bebe va la chapelle du camp prier pour Clyde, et je l'accompagne. Butters viens aussi, j'imagine qu'il prie pour voir la brite de Cartman. Comment s'est possible d'aimer ça ? J'espère que Cartman ne l'apprendra jamais. Il a déjà l'habitude de laisser Butters être son larbin.

C'est bien que ton soldat préféré soit une femme. Elle est belle ? Attends, t'as écrit qu'elle te rappelait ta mère, donc tu ne dois pas être en train de tomber amoureux en fait. C'est triste pour le mec sans mains. Je crois que tu as déjà vu beaucoup de malheur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.

Tu es gentil avec moi, Kyle, vraiment. Enfin peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon mot. Tu me traites bien. Hahaha.

Aujourd'hui ça ne va pas super. Je ne sens rien à part que je suis fatigué et que j'en ai marre et je me sens vraiment seul, même s'il y a des gens partout et qu'on n'est jamais tranquille même pas aux chiottes. Aussi il fait vraiment froid d'un coup pour l'automne, t'as remarqué ?

Tu me manques. Je regarde les photos que tu as envoyé. Je ne pleure pas attention.

Ecris moi vite.

De tout cœur,

Stan.

* * *

30 septembre

C'est n'importe quoi, ta lettre a mis trois jours pour arriver ! Ce n'est pas ta faute évidemment. Je sais qu'ils passent le courrier au peigne fin pour s'assurer que rien de top secret ne passe. Aucune de tes lettres n'a été censurée pour l'instant, au passage.

Bon, dans deux jours nous serons là pour la demande, à moins que tu n'aies annulé auprès de Wendy. J'ai l'impression depuis le début qu'ils vont te marier directement là-bas. Ils ne le feront pas hein ? J'espère que non. Ce serait un endroit affreux pour un mariage.

Je déteste quand tu pleures, arrête de pleurer. C'est dur de lire que tu te sens mal et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider. Peut-être que c'est à cause des fiançailles ? Tu n'as vraiment pas à le faire, Stan. Ne t'oblige pas si ça te fait du mal.

J'ai ignoré tes recommandations à propos de Cartman car tu disais vouloir inclure Wendy dans ma protection et que c'est juste un peu vexant. Je peux m'occuper de cet idiot tout seul. Ce qu'il s'est passé était une erreur dû à l'alcool, sinon j'aurai pu le mordre ou hurler ou faire autre chose que rester immobile comme une tortue à l'envers. Désolé pour tes cauchemars, mais s'il te plait arrête de t'inquiéter. Cartman est occupé par ses affaires au marché noir (il a son propre stand maintenant, comme Craig, tu devines ce qu'il vend) et il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Maintenant écoute bien la grosse info : Karen a découvert la pizza. Je suspecte pizza d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle a promis de pas la couper pour en donner aux autres gens, mais j'ai peur de comment elle va être avec, même si la pizza n'a aucune capacité communicative. J'imagine que c'est juste un cas de jeune fille solitaire rencontrant une pizza solitaire, mais ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

Je crois que je suis jaloux aussi. Ce ne devrait pas être si terrible si quelqu'un d'un coup soulevait le couvercle de mon carton à pizza. Sois dit en passant.

J'ai tellement hâte de te voir sur le parking, même à travers une barrière. J'ai préparé une paquet, Wendy te le donnera.

Mais si tu veux tout annuler, fais-le !

De tout cœur,

Kyle

* * *

3 octobre

Cher Kyle,

Je viens de relire ta dernière lettre pour être sûr d'avoir en tête tout ce que tu disais. A la toute fin tu dis que je peux tout annuler. Et maintenant je suis fiancé. Comme tu le sais déjà. De quoi vous avez parlé Wendy et toi au retour ?

Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te voir, même si tu étais très silencieux et que j'étais à deux doigts de vomir. Tu avais vraiment oublié qu'on nous coupe les cheveux à l'armée ? T'avais les yeux ronds comme des ballons quand tu m'as vu. En plus ça a poussé depuis ! Dommage que tu n'aies pas vu Bebe. Ça lui va plutôt bien. Butters non, on dirait une tête de bébé sur un corps d'adulte.

Ça y est, c'est fait. Je me sens pareil. Peut-être parce qu'il y a d'autres choses à penser. J'ai eu mon affectation. Ce sera à la frontière du Wyoming. Butters et Bebe font partis de mon escadron, Kenny aussi. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il est vraiment flippant. Je pense qu'il pourra devenir sniper bientôt, il est vraiment fort avec les armes.

Arrête de dire que c'était de ta faute. C'est complètement faux. Il est démoniaque, Kyle, tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer. Ne me dis pas ce qu'il vend au marché noir, ça me met la rage.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire pour la pizza, en fait je suis un peu heureux je crois. Fais gaffe que la pizza garde bien ses peppéronis pour elle avant que ça devienne trop chaud. Je peux te dire où se trouve le vendeur de sachet pour emballer les peppéronis du marché si tu veux.

C'était tellement bizarre et génial de te voir, ça me les brise un peu de devoir partir la semaine prochaine. J'ai l'impression que trois jours se sont écoulés depuis mon arrivé ici.

Réponds et raconte tout ce que tu as fait depuis qu'on s'est vu.

De tout cœur,

Stan

* * *

7 octobre

Tout d'abord, une grande partie de ta lettre a été censuré au marqueur, à partir de « Ça y est, c'est fait. Je me sens pareil. » ce ne sont que des gros traits noirs. Ça m'intrigue énormément de savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, et pourquoi l'armée censure ce que tu penses de tes propres fiançailles. Et à la fin tu dis que ça te les brise mais juste après c'est aussi censuré, je me demande ce que tu voulais me dire.

Désolé de ne pas avoir trop parlé. Ce n'était pas que tes cheveux tu avais l'air plus vieux. A cause des muscles que tu t'es fait d'un coup peut-être. Comment c'est possible que ce soit aussi rapide ? Je suis jaloux. C'était vraiment bien de te voir, pardon d'avoir été bizarre et de t'avoir touché les doigts. C'est n'importe quoi. Je me suis laissé envahir je crois, avec cette prutain de barrière, et l'idée que tu deviennes l'époux de quelqu'un.

Au retour Wendy et moi n'avons presque pas parlé. On est bons amis maintenant, elle a dû te le dire, mais à ce moment-là on voulait juste rester seuls dans nos pensées.

Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le vendeur de sachet pour emballer les peppéronis, enfin ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. Dommage que tu n'aies pas droit à des visites conjugales, mais tu auras une permission après ta première mission, pas vrai ? Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je parle de la prochaine que tu pourras exhiber ton parquet de peppéroni à ta fiancée, OK on passe à autre-chose.

Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis qu'on s'est vu : retourner à South Park, déposer Wendy, rentrer à la maison pour trouver Karen McCormick rigoler façon méchant de dessin-animé avec la pizza (s'il te plait donne-moi vite des infos pour trouver ce vendeur d'emballage), cuisiner le diner – Oh, Stan, c'est vraiment pas du tout intéressant. Tu ne pars pas bientôt au front ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit où tu partais ?

Jimbo me demande comment tu vas. Ce serait sympa que tu lui écrives.

Félicitations pour tes fiançailles, au fait. J'ai oublié de te le dire en face à face. Honnêtement je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai dit à part la remarque débile sur tes cheveux. Oui, j'avais complètement oublié. Je t'imagine comme tu es parti, pas en bon petit soldat.

Quoi d'autre, bon Dieu. Ça fait très bizarre de t'écrire après d'avoir vu en vrai. Oh, j'ai encore croisé Craig, l'autre jour. Il m'a même parlé de toi, mais en fait il voulait des infos sur Bebe. C'était une conversation hyper chelou. Je me sens un peu mal, parce que je crois qu'il n'a pas d'ami et que forcement il doit avoir envie de parler à quelqu'un des fois. Est-ce que je devrais aller vers lui, ou est-ce une invitation à me faire rembarrer méchamment ?

Fais attention à toi et écris vite. Encore pardon pour mon attitude. C'est toujours difficile pour moi de réaliser que nous sommes différents. J'ai envie de croire que je suis tout comme toi, qu'on a beaucoup en commun, et puis je me rends compte qu'on est à des années lumières sur tous les sujets.

J'espère que tu te sens mieux. J'aimerais m'assoir avec toi et parler pendant des heures. Je donnerais tout pour ça.

De tout cœur,

Kyle

* * *

10 octobre

Hé vieux, ne dis pas qu'on n'a rien en commun. On a pleins de choses en commun. C'est juste que c'est dur à définir. On voit le monde de la même façon, tu ne crois pas ?

Désolé si des trucs ont été censurés. Ça ne concernait pas mes fiançailles de toute façon, j'étais stupide de croire que ce qu'il y avait d'écrit pouvait passer. J'ai oublié de te demander comment Gregory a réagi en apprenait qu'on allait se marier avec Wendy. Raconte-moi !

Tu risques de ne plus avoir de mes nouvelles pendant un moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Continue d'envoyer les lettres à la même adresse et ils me les donneront, là où je vais.

Ne te prends pas la tête parce que tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé quand on s'est vu, ni pour le truc des doigts. J'ai bien aimé qu'on se touche les doigts. Tu sais je suis tactile normalement, alors ne te retiens jamais si tu veux m'attraper. Je voulais t'attraper la dernière fois. J'étais très ému moi aussi. Je n'avais même pas pensé que je vais devenir un « époux ». Arg. Et ouais, je vais m'emballer le pepperoni pendant au moins cinq ans. Après peut-être que j'aurai assez d'économie pour éventuellement élever un enfant. Tant que la guerre n'est pas terminée je ne veux en avoir. Tu comprends ?

A propos de Craig, vieux. Je ne me prendrai pas la tête. J'aime pas l'idée que tu deviennes pote avec lui, même si c'est généreux de ta part. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Pour revenir sur les pepperoni : le vendeur de capotes et de contraceptions se trouve habituellement près de la sortie c'est un vrai voleur mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Je crois bien qu'on n'a jamais parlé de cet aspect de ma vie avec Wendy. Je pourrai t'en parler si tu veux ? Plutôt pas dans une lettre par contre.

J'ai écrit à Jimbo. C'est pas facile pour moi de lui parler, alors qu'on est plutôt proche je crois. Depuis que mon père est mort. Prend le dans tes bras pour moi, si ça ne t'embête pas. Je lui ai demandé de faire pareil.

J'aimerais que l'on puisse s'assoir ensemble et parler moi aussi. J'en ai besoin. Vraiment. J'ai envie d'écrire tout ce que je ressens mais je déteste comment ça rend sur la feuille de papier, tu comprends ?

Je garde les photos que tu m'as envoyé dans ma poche, tout le temps. Je crois qu'elles me porteront chance.

Prends soin de toi, ne te fais pas trop de soucis.

De tout cœur,

Stan

* * *

13 octobre

Stan,

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi 13 et j'ai un gigantesque mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, à part que c'est lié à toi, que tu seras en danger. Ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, c'est cruel.

On doit avoir des choses en commun c'est vrai, mais plutôt au niveau des histoires qu'on a vécu que de la personnalité, tu vois ? C'est vraiment bien en fait, parce que je ne pourrais jamais supporter de trainer avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Gregory : il a félicité chaleureusement Wendy mais je sens qu'il a eu de la peine. Peut-être pas parce qu'il pense qu'il ferait un meilleur compagnon, mais juste parce qu'en revendiquant qu'elle n'aime que toi, ça lui enlève ce côté exclusif qu'il avait imaginé avoir. J'ai un œil pour ces choses-là je crois. Depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte je l'aime un peu plus qu'avant, on est allé voir un film tous les deux. Wendy pense qu'il est gay. Je crois que tu as compris que je le suis.

Je devrais arrêter d'y penser ou l'enterrer ou y mettre le feu mais voilà. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il va se passer un très long moment avant qu'on se retrouve, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi alors que je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà compris.

Maintenant je tremble comme je sais pas quoi, je fais que regarder mon écriture moche. Je vais quand même te l'envoyer.

Ne me raconte pas pour toi et Wendy s'il te plait. J'ai pris des capotes pour Ike et il était mort de rire, après il est devenu rose cochon et ça m'a donné l'impression qu'il est déjà trop tard. C'est que des gamins, c'est dingue, c'est cette guerre de fou qui nous a fait vieillir comme ça.

Je vais m'arrêter là sinon je n'aurai jamais les couilles pour poster cette lettre.

De tout cœur,

Kyle

* * *

1 novembre

Kyle, je suis désolé d'avoir été si long, ce n'est pas du tout comme je le pensais ici. Il n'y a rien pour écrire et encore moins pour poster. J'ai mis des jours pour trouver un stylo et je n'ai aucune idée de quand tu pourras recevoir cette lettre ou de si tu m'as écrit depuis mon départ. Butters et Bebe sont ici avec moi, on essaye de se tenir chaud. Kenny a été tué il y a trois jours, peut-être que Karen te l'a déjà dit. Je veux te revoir un jour, ce jour-là je te dirai ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux pas l'écrire.

Je crois que ma mère est toujours avec la Croix rouge en dehors de la ville, mais si tu vois s'il te plait dis-lui que je vais bien. Toi ça va ? J'ai toujours tes photos, elles sont intactes. Je pense à toi, Stan.

* * *

24 décembre

Cher Stan,

Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre un jour, ou si tu as reçu ma dernière lettre. Je m'inquiète à en être malade depuis des mois en attendant ta réponse, et maintenant je me déteste d'être aussi égoïste et larmoyant. Je viens de recevoir ta lettre datée du 1 novembre, le peu que tu as pu me dire me terrifie. Je suis terrifié pour toi.

On a eu des attaques aériennes ici, le cinéma et les boutiques à l'abandon de la rue sont explosés. Je suis toujours bénévole, on a eu une arrivée massive de soldats autour de Thanksgiving. C'est un bazar complet, je rentre souvent très tard.

La pizza est partie. Karen aussi. Ils ont laissé un mot pour dire qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Mon père est inconsolable. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Il y a tellement à faire, j'étais déterminé à me noyer dans le travail pendant des semaines et des mois avant ta lettre.

En vérité ça m'a fait un peu du bien quand Wendy m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de toi non plus, même si je me disais qu'elle pouvait mentir pour ne pas me vexer. Je suis tellement lâche, un imbécile, je devrais mourir mille fois plutôt que toi. Wendy a toujours été plus courageuse que moi, elle était certaine qu'on aurait de tes nouvelles bientôt. Je suis tombé sur elle en train de pleurer quelques fois, mais elle me m'envoie toujours balader et après elle dit que j'ai tout imaginé.

Le corps de Kenny n'a toujours pas été rendu à sa mère, à ma connaissance. J'aurai juré l'avoir vu en ville il y a deux semaines, à faire le plein d'un truck que j'ai jamais vu, je dois devenir fou alors.

Je veux que tu reviennes chez toi. C'est de la folie, que ça finisse enfin.

De tout cœur,

Kyle

* * *

Stan, je sais que j'écris dans le vent, mais il faut que j'écrive. Clyde Donovan est arrivé à l'hôpital hier, épuisé mais en un seul morceau. Il était vivant depuis tout ce temps, il survivait en territoire ennemi, finalement il a réussi à partir dans le sud jusqu'à l'avant-poste en Californie. C'est un miracle, et ça me fait peur, combien de miracle peut-on encore avoir dans une petite ville ? Je voulais qu'il soit pour toi.

J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone (elle soigne en Virginie), elle dit qu'elle n'a aucune nouvelle de toi. Comment peuvent-ils nous laisser sans rien pendant des mois ? C'est l'enfer.

Reviens,

Je t'aime,

Kyle


	4. Chapter 4

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire est décidément beaucoup plus difficile pour moi à travailler que _Scenic Route_ qui était l'autre grosse fiction que j'avais traduite il y a plusieurs années. Si vous appréciez l'histoire n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot, ça m'encouragera. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bien qu'il soit le seul et unique à être revenu vivant de son peloton, le retour de Clyde semblait avoir remonté le moral de tout le monde au Centre de la Croix rouge. Kyle essayait de ne pas en vouloir à Clyde d'être revenu alors qu'on était toujours sans nouvelles de Stan. Il sentait que Wendy luttait contre les mêmes idées noires. Clyde était faible mais presque indemne et en un seul morceau, son esprit n'avait pas l'air trop perturbé. Avec colère, Kyle se disait que Clyde était le parfait soldat : trop idiot pour souffrir des horreurs qu'il avait vu. Stan était tout l'inverse. Kyle se disait tous les jours qu'il était précipité de penser que Stan était porté disparu juste parce qu'il n'écrivait plus. Aucune information ne parlait d'un nouveau peloton massacré.

\- J'ai entendu dire pour Kenny. Bon Dieu, dit Clyde en tripotant son sandwich piment-fromage comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec quand Kyle lui servit son déjeuner. Il était avec Bebe, Wendy m'a dit ça. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'est engagée prutain.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas une petite chose fragile.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je pensais qu'elle serait là quand je rentrerai. Tout ce temps j'ai imaginé – sa voix se brisa et il mangea un peu de sandwich.

\- Pardon, dit Kyle. J'ai écrit à Stan ce matin pour lui dire que tu étais là, donc s'il est avec Bebe il lui dira.

\- S'il est avec elle ? répéta Clyde. Tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis –

\- Des mois, termina Kyle sèchement car il voulait pas en parler. Sa mère pense qu'ils l'ont envoyé à la frontière du Wyoming, mais on n'en sait rien en vrai. Là-bas c'est – Kyle s'interrompit, en vérité c'était l'inimaginable. Tu as de la visite je crois, dit-il en relevant la tête. Craig boitait dans leur direction, tapait le sol avec sa canne.

\- Craig ! cria Clyde comme si une foule les séparait.

\- J'ai entendu des gens parler au marché et j'ai – Craig retenait visiblement ses larmes, Kyle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il recula précipitamment avant que Craig tombe sur le lit de Clyde en balançant sa canne par terre. Craig prenait Clyde dans ses bras en poussant un soupir déchirant, et Clyde lui rendait son étreinte avec le même soulagement, souriant contre l'épaule de Craig. Kyle s'intéressa tout d'un coup aux draps des lits voisins. Craig pleurait doucement, Clyde lui disait gentiment que ça allait, et Kyle trouvait tout ça affreusement gênant. Il eu tout d'un coup eu envie de pleurer lui aussi, il le ferait surement s'il se mettait à imaginer retrouver Stan comme Craig avec son ami.

\- Ton œil ? demanda Clyde.

\- C'est rien, marmonna Craig, la voix étouffée, caché dans la manche de Clyde. T'es là.

Kyle les laissa à leurs retrouvailles en embarquant avec lui son linge sale, direction la buanderie. Wendy y était, occupée à plier des serviettes en les secouant violemment à mesure qu'elle les arrachant du sèche-linge.

\- Hé bien, dit-elle. Si Clyde est vivant - elle s'arrêta, Kyle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle finisse la phrase. Évidemment on pourrait penser, en voyant Clyde réapparaitre des mois après sa disparition, que la même chose puisse arriver à Stan. Il savait aussi que tous le soldat de leur une petite ville de province n'auraient pas droit à un happy end.

\- Craig est avec lui, dit Kyle. Ça doit être trop bizarre pour eux de se retrouver. Depuis le temps.

Wendy ne répondit pas et continua à ranger les serviettes. L'arrivée de Gregory le soulagea un peu. Il resta un moment à regarder Wendy avant de lui parler :

\- Kyle, pourrais-tu m'aider avec les repas du déjeuner ? Je crains qu'Annie ne soit en retard.

\- D'accord, dit Kyle. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Wendy avant de partir. C'était injuste d'éprouver autre chose que du soulagement pour le retour de Clyde mais Kyle se sentait mieux en sachant que Wendy partageait sa colère irrationnelle. Ça n'arrivait que quand Stan était impliquée.

\- Comme nous avons une belle nouvelle à célébrer aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de spécial, annonça Gregory sur le chemin de la cuisine. J'ai acheté des cookies au marché. Avec mes économies évidemment.

\- Évidement. C'est gentil de ta part.

\- Veiller au bien-être de mon prochain fait parti intégrante de mon travail ici, et aussi curieux que cela semble un simple cookie au menu du jour peut faire beaucoup de bonheur aux gens.

\- Aux gens ouais, grinça Kyle qui n'aimait pas la manière dont Gregory semblait toujours s'exclure du reste du monde comme si lui n'était pas si facilement manipulable. Gregory haussa les épaules.

\- Les opprimés.

\- Tu t'es déjà senti opprimé ? demanda Kyle. A cause de la guerre ?

\- Grand Dieu, quelle question. Oui, tous les jours. C'est la grande tragédie de notre génération.

\- Je parle de toi personnellement.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il de plus personnel que de voir mes amis de l'école revenir mutilé à vingt ans ou morts au combat ? dit sèchement Gregory en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder Kyle dans les yeux, l'air sincèrement choqué et presque en colère. Gregory était plus grand que lui, à tous les niveaux. Kyle se gifla mentalement.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, marmonna Kyle. Je – allons donner les cookies.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes depuis plusieurs jours, comme Wendy, lâcha Gregory une fois dans la cuisine. Pour Stan Marsh.

\- Pourquoi tu rajoutes toujours son nom de famille ? répliqua Kyle à mi-voix. Il se pencha sur le chariot des plateaux repas, la réponse lui importait peu.

\- Il n'y a que très peu de nouvelles du nord, je sais, insista Gregory. C'est troublant, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils sont tous morts.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit Kyle en se retournant d'un coup. Gregory ouvra le fameux sac de cookies au gingembre pour les reniflant d'un air septique.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop périmés.

\- Goute et tu verras.

\- Tiens, on va couper en deux, dit Gregory en sortant un biscuit du sac. Il le brisa avec une attention particulière, exactement au milieu. Ils se regardèrent en mâchant. Kyle pensait que Gregory devait se sentir coupable lui-aussi. Les rations avaient diminué autour de la période de Noël, Kyle n'avait pas mangé de sucreries depuis des mois.

\- Il y a toujours bon gout, approuva Gregory en les ajoutant aux plateaux repas.

Les femmes et les hommes de la salle commune furent effectivement heureux de l'attention de Gregory. Stephanie, la seule soldate avec qui Kyle s'était lié d'amitié, avait quitté l'hôpital pour retrouver sa famille à Denver plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle. Il ne savait pas bien ce que les autres soldats pensaient de lui, le seul qui lui parlait Stephanie était celui sans mains. Il s'agissait en fait d'un ancien ami d'enfance qu'il avait mis du temps à reconnaitre, un garçon d'un autre pays, et qui au tout début de la guerre avait cru pouvoir sauver Terrance et Philip de la chaise électrique.

\- C'est quoi ça ? grogna Christophe - c'était son prénom - quand Kyle lui apporta son repas.

\- A becter, dit Kyle. Il était habitué à son humeur maussade, impossible de lui en vouloir. La prothèse qu'il aurait dû recevoir était épuisée depuis octobre.

\- Je parle de ça là, c'est quoi, un cookie ? J'ai l'air d'un chiard, tu veux changer ma couche aussi ? Le gouvernement gaspille du fric pour nous se foutre de nous ?

\- C'est un cadeau de Gregory, dit Kyle en souriant en voyant la réaction Christophe. Il détestait Gregory encore plus que tous les volontaires réunis.

\- Si cette tête de bite veux me faire un cadeau alors qu'il m'allume une clope et me foute entre les dents. Des cookies. Il marmonna des insultes en français que Kyle ne comprenait pas.

\- Je mange le tien si tu n'en veux pas, dit Kyle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Même si Christophe l'avait déjà envoyé promener en insultant sa mère morte de salope plus d'une fois, Kyle était le seul volontaire avec Wendy dont il tolérait la présence pour l'aider à manger.

\- Bon Dieu, ces deux vont s'enculer là devant tout le monde ? maugréa Christophe la bouche pleine en regardant quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Kyle. Il se tourna : Craig était toujours sur le lit de Clyde et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, les mains sur les joues de Clyde.

\- T'es cron, rigola Kyle. Il enviait Christophe de pouvoir dire de vrais gros mots sans douleur. Les vétérans pouvaient choisir de se faire retirer leur implant V, mais c'était une opération dangereuse pouvant amener à de graves problèmes au cerveau. Christophe était sans peur, ou alors il avait dû se dire qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, ou les deux. Ils sont meilleurs amis, ils pensaient qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, rappela Kyle avant de les regarder à nouveau.

\- Celui qui est borgne ne veut pas être qu'un ami.

\- Arrête, dit Kyle même s'il pensait la même chose. Même avant la guerre, la manière dont Craig suivait Clyde à la trace avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Kyle. Fiche-leur la paix. Ils sont heureux. Ils ont le droit je crois.

\- Pff. Celui qui peut être heureux dans cet enfer de Dieu est soit aveugle, soit stupide, et il finira par regretter d'avoir baisser sa garde. Donne-moi un cookie.

\- T'as changé d'avis ? dit Kyle en le coupant en morceaux.

\- J'ai faim, dit Christophe d'un ton acerbe en mordant violemment son biscuit. Le voilà qui arrive, dit-il en voyant Gregory approcher. Le toutou vient faire le beau.

\- Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? demanda Gregory à distance raisonnable, les mains dans le dos. Il avait un visage neutre, mais Kyle avait parfois l'impression que Christophe lui faisait peur.

\- Oh, oui, je me porte à merveille. Tu le vois, mes mains repoussent, je ne suis pas du tout en train de faire donner la becquée par Bozo le clown.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Kyle. Gregory se balança un peu d'un pied à l'autre avant de partir en soupirant.

\- C'est quoi son problème à celui-là ? cracha Christophe. Il veut que tout le monde soit licorne et arc-en-ciel pour qu'il se sente puissant d'avoir dépensé trente dollars en gâteaux ?

\- Je crois qu'il prend pour un Saint des temps moderne. En tout cas il a bien géré pour les cookies. T'en veux encore ?

\- Oui, grinça Christophe en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-lui de m'acheter des clopes la prochaine fois. Je suis sérieux le roux.

\- Je m'appelle Kyle et c'est interdit de fumer ici.

\- Je t'emmerde Kyle, j'ai une gueule à en avoir quelque chose à foutre des règles hypocrites de ton pays ?

\- J'imagine que non. Kyle essuya les miettes aux coins des lèvres de Christophe qui grogna comme un animal en réponse. A chaque fois que Kyle voulait le laisser tomber et demander à Wendy de prendre la relève, il imaginait Stan à sa place, dépendant d'un volontaire dans un camp de la Croix Rouge. Et après il fermait fort les yeux pour ne plus rien imaginer.

Wendy resta travailler tard ce soir-là, Kyle rentra seul, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Quelqu'un lui avait volé ses gants et c'était sa dernière paire. Il était sûr que c'était Annie. L'hiver était particulièrement froid cette année, l'électricité et le gaz tombaient souvent en panne. Kyle s'inquiétait pour Ike en permanence. Il culpabilisait d'avoir récupéré sa couverture pour avoir plus chaud la nuit. Le mot qu'Ike avait laissé promettait que lui et Karen avait « un plan », mais il avait vécu en autarcie depuis l'âge de trois ans, et même un surdoué comme lui aurait du mal à trouver de quoi vivre et se cacher.

Kyle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et tomba sur son père vêtu de son gros manteau d'hiver qu'il boutonnait jusqu'au menton, en pleine dispute avec Ned et Jimbo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kyle. Il n'avait pas vu son père porter autre chose que des pyjamas ces derniers mois, le voir ainsi habillé lui paraissait très bizarre.

\- Kyle, essaie de le raisonner s'il te plait, implora Jimbo.

\- Personne ne me fera changer d'avis, dit fermement Gerald. Je sais ce que je dois faire

\- De quoi ? Kyle retira sa chapka et son manteau doucement, en s'efforçant de rester calme. Que dois-tu faire Papa ?

\- Je vais chercher ton frère. Jim et Ned ont fouillé la ville, et je les en remercie, mais il est surement parti beaucoup plus loin.

\- Alors laisse-moi le chercher avec Ned, dit Jimbo. On est des chasseurs, on pourra –

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que Kyle reste ici sans protection. Pourquoi rentres-tu seul aussi tard ? demanda-t-il soudainement à Kyle. C'est dangereux. A partir de maintenant, si tu n'as pas de collègues pour faire le chemin, ce sera Jimbo qui t'escortera de la maison à la Croix rouge.

\- Papa – Papa, tu ne vas pas – enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Où vas-tu chercher ?

\- Partout, dit Gerald. Ned, Jimbo, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à charger la voiture de nourriture. Je ne reviendrais peut-être pas de la semaine, si ce n'est plus.

\- Papa ! C'est complètement dingue, ne – on va demander aux gardes qui surveillaient la maison après la mort de Maman de revenir, comme ça Jimbo et Ned pourront –

\- Il n'y a pas le temps, Kyle ! Ike est disparu depuis des mois, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire à attendre. J'ai déjà trop tardé. Il prit Kyle par les épaules. Je dois le faire maintenant. Je sais que j'ai été – distant, depuis la mort de Maman, pardonne-moi. Mais je ne veux pas perdre Ike en plus d'elle. Ni toi. Jimbo et Ned doivent rester, et je ne veux plus que tu sortes seul de la maison jusqu'à la fin de guerre. Tu comprends ?

\- Non ! cria Kyle même s'il avait compris que son père ne le protègerait plus. Papa, tu es – Il n'arrivait pas à lui avouer la vérité, qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait vraiment perdu Ike. Et Stan aussi.

\- Essaie de me comprendre, Kyle. Je ne fais plus rien de ma vie depuis la mort de ta mère, je ne suis plus moi-même depuis la guerre. C'est injuste pour toi, je sais, mais plus rien n'est juste depuis des années. Je dois le faire, pour nous, pour notre famille – je ne veux plus regarder les murs de cette maison une seconde de plus, alors que ton frère est dehors.

Pas une seconde de plus : Gerald parti le soir même en prenant son fusil et le plus de nourriture possible. Jimbo voulu prendre Kyle dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais Kyle parti en courant dans les escaliers. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit pour que Jimbo le laisse tranquille, et se laissa tomber au sol. Il pensait au lien entre Stan et son oncle Jimbo Ils étaient de la même famille et ne se ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement. Mais ils avaient tous les deux un grand cœur. Kyle aurait voulu voir Stan en Jimbo, le voir vraiment, pour avoir l'impression qu'il n'était pas si seul. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se cacha le visage, inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle.

En se déshabillant plusieurs heures plus tard pour se coucher il sentit dans la poche de son jeans le poids du couteau que Stan lui avait offert. Il le sortit et se mit au lit en caleçon, se recroquevilla pour se réchauffer. Le couteau était froid lui aussi : il appuya le manche de jade contre ses lèvres. Il pensait à la lettre où Stan lui avait demandé si Cartman le menaçait. A chaque fois qu'il allait au marché, Cartman l'appelait, le regardait avec concupiscence, lui demandait comment allait Captain America. Kyle mentait à Cartman depuis qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Stan. Il disait toujours sèchement que Stan allait bien, qu'il se battait courageusement, qu'il écrivait souvent.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il alluma une bougie, monta la couverture jusqu'aux oreilles et prit la dernière lettre que Stan avait écrite. Il les rangeait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. La lire lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois, à cause de toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Stan avait reçu la confession de Kyle à propos de ses tendances. Il l'avait écrit d'une seule lancée et s'était précipité pour la poster en ville, en sachant que s'il attendait une minute de plus il risquerait de changer d'avis et de la déchirer. Son angoisse de ne plus recevoir de nouvelles semblait à présent ridicule au vue de la lettre horrible de Stan datée de novembre, presque deux mois plus tard. _Je veux te revoir un jour, ce jour-là je te dirai ce qu'il se passe._ Kyle lisait ce passage avec toujours plus d'inquiétude. Il entendait Stan prononcer ces mots, d'une voix épuisée et morne. Il l'entendait tout le temps.

\- Je veux, dit-il en appuyant son front contre la lettre. Il voulait Stan, voulait qu'on le prenne dans les bras, même si Stan vivait l'enfer, même s'il ne savait rien ce qu'il vivait, il voulait que Stan apparaisse et le réconforte _lui_. Il se détestait pour ça, mais il ne pouvait dormir qu'en s'imaginant avec Stan. Il savait que si Stan rentrait à South Park se serait pour se marier avec Wendy, que les soirées pyjama c'était fini. Kyle donnerait tout pour le revoir même si ça voulait dire supporter cette vie, mais ces deux destins le faisaient cauchemarder. Depuis toujours il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose en Stan lui appartenait. Le mariage briserait surement cette idée idiote, même s'ils prétendaient chacun que non. Kyle s'endormit en priant pour souffrir bientôt ce chagrin.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient nuageux avec beaucoup de vent. Jimbo faisait attention à ce que Kyle ne soit jamais seul. En cela il ressemblait à Stan, en retrait à se faire du souci en silence, en encourageant gentiment Kyle pour qu'il mange. Kyle se sentait surtout étouffé par sa présence même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, les seules fois où il était vraiment heureux d'avoir Jimbo avec lui étaient quand il se rendait au marché et que Cartman ravalait sa salive en voyant le chasseur : il n'osait pas dire de mal de Stan devant son oncle.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider messieurs ? demanda Cartman un jour que Kyle approchait de son stand. Cartman soldait les « surplus » de rations de nourriture, Wendy avait dû faire son enquête pour prouver qu'il les volait. Cartman avait toujours réussi à effacer les preuves de ses méfaits. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait, Kyle pensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Butters et que cela resterait impuni. Cartman l'avait fait parce qu'il savait que Kyle aurait trop peur de se couvrir de honte en essayant de le dénoncer sans preuves. Il se recroquevillait le soir comme un enfant terrorisé en pensant que personne ne l'avait touché de sa vie à part Cartman, qu'il serait surement le seul.

\- Tu as des cigarettes ? grogna Kyle.

\- Pourquoi, Kyle, dit Cartman, un œil sur Jimbo. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça.

\- C'est pas pour moi, dit Kyle juste avant de se traiter d'idiot, il détestait que Cartman arrive toujours à lui tirer des informations sans effort.

\- Les cigarettes coutent cher, dit Cartman. Quelque chose changea dans ses yeux, une subtile méchanceté que Kyle reconnaissait entre mille. A qui tu veux faire un beau cadeau si onéreux, toi qui a déjà des bouches à nourrir ? Il regardait encore Jimbo. La famille Broflovski s'occupaient des frais de Jimbo et Ned depuis le départ des gardes du corps du gouvernement après Thanksgiving. Ils étaient surement plus utiles ailleurs.

\- Tu en as ou pas ? demanda sèchement Kyle. J'ai pas toute la journée et j'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- Oh, Kyle. Toujours aussi fougueux. Voyons voir, hum. Je n'en ai plus on dirait, mais je vois mon fournisseur aujourd'hui. Si tu viens chez moi, disons, à vingt heure ce soir –

\- Non merci, dit Kyle dont le cœur s'était accéléré de rage. Mets-les de côté pour moi et je les prendrai demain.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, Kyle. Je peux les vendre aux filles de chez moi après tout. Elles ont de l'argent – ça marche du tonnerre. Il déshabilla Kyle du regard, se pencha en avant sur la table du stand alors que Kyle bondit en arrière. Ma mère a même embauché un gars pour son business, si tu te sens seul.

\- Fascinant, dit Kyle persuadé que le gars en question était Cartman. Il se sentit rougir involontairement. Il savait que Cartman n'en manquait pas une miette. Bon, si tu n'as rien alors je vais demander ailleurs.

\- Oh, je pourrai te fournir, dit Cartman à voix basse. Nous le savons tous les deux, et tu sais comment faire. Ne l'oublie pas, Kyle ! Il criait alors que Kyle était parti presque en courant. Jimbo le suivait.

\- Tu vas bien petit ? demanda Jimbo.

\- Oui, je – j'aurai du savoir que – c'est parce que je ne connais personne d'autre qui en vende, tenta-t-il d'expliquer pathétiquement en n'arrivant pas bien à parler. Il a la main mise sur tellement de produits. Kyle serra les dents, il aurait voulu n'en avoir rien à faire. Ce n'était pas tant le pouvoir que Cartman avait réussi à se procurer qui l'enrageait, mais qu'il prenne toujours tout aussi facilement, en riant, en n'en ayant rien à faire.

\- Voyons, hésita Jimbo. Ned a arrêté de fumer il y a longtemps, à l'époque où ça ne coutait pas aussi cher, mais on allait – bon sang, où était-ce ? Avec un gars qui bossait au cinéma. Merde, il est mort je crois ?

\- Probablement, dit Kyle parce que le cinéma n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre depuis un bon moment. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé méchamment et s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna vers Jimbo. Je voudrais faire un cadeau à quelqu'un qui a perdu – il a tout perdu, en fait. C'est un vétéran, à la Croix rouge. Il n'aime plus rien à part, heu. Les cigarettes.

\- On va lui en trouver, assura Jimbo en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Son geste lui fit tant penser à Stan qui recula pour mettre de la distance. Il était toujours plus vulnérable après une confrontation avec Cartman.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas de cigarettes, mais Kyle profita de la sortie pour prendre une belle longe de porc et demanda à Ned de l'aider à la cuisiner. Il avait été cuisinier à l'armée et était plutôt doué, même quand l'électricité était en rade. Comme beaucoup de famille à South Park, les Broflovski avaient investi dans une cuisinière à bois et l'avait installée près de la gazinière pour les moments durs. Ils brulaient du bois même quand le gaz fonctionnait, pour chauffer la cuisiner en dépensant un peu moins d'argent. Jimbo se chargeait ordinairement de le couper, mais Kyle insista ce soir-là pour le faire. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile. Il ressassait toujours ce que Cartman lui avait dit. _Ma mère a même embauché un gars pour son business_. Kyle pouvait facilement imaginer Cartman se vendre du moment que ça lui rapporte assez. Tout le fond du marché lui appartenait déjà depuis qu'il s'était associé à Craig. Ils employaient Tweek et la petite sœur de Craig, Ruby, et pourtant Cartman était toujours sur place à observer tout ce qu'il se passait et à bondir à chaque fois que Kyle approchait pour mettre sa marchandise en avant. Évidemment elle était impressionnante de variété et impossible à trouver ailleurs.

Kyle resta tard pour travailler dans le jardin ce jour-là, la nuit tombait mais il ne voulait pas faire de pause pour dîner ou reprendre le souffle dont il manquait, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains. Les coups de hache qu'il donnait pour couper le bois lui faisaient du bien, même s'il ne put retenir des larmes de colère en se rappelant de Randy Marsh. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à couper bien au milieu et d'un seul coup. Il l'avait montré à Stan aussi bien sur. Ils avaient dix ans, deux ans après le début de la guerre, les Etats-Unis s'en sortaient encore bien. Randy avait eu un long mois de permission. Il disait toujours que Stan serait l'homme de la maison s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, d'où les leçons de travail du bois. Ça faisait lever les yeux de Stan au ciel, comme si l'idée de la mort de son père n'était qu'une blague idiote de mauvais gout. Les morts à ce moment étaient principalement du côté des canadiens. Personne de leur entourage n'était mort, sauf bien sûr Terrance et Philipe qui étaient comme des amis dans la télé. Stan et Kyle en avaient souffert en secret. Quand ils prononçaient leurs noms, le cœur de Kyle battait toujours la chamade, comme pour tous les secrets qu'il partageait avec Stan.

Il entendit une voiture se garer devant chez eux alors que la nuit venait de tomber et qu'il n'y voyait plus assez pour continuer son travail. Il s'approcha doucement pour voir ce qu'il se passait sans lâcher la hache des mains, inquiet de voir débarquer Cartman dans son truck avec ses énormes pneus à neige, surement qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'à chez lui proposer ses cigarettes pour harceler Kyle jusqu'au bout. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une Jeep militaire et trois hommes en uniforme en sortir.

\- Non, souffla-t-il en regardant Jimbo se présenter aux officiers. Il se força à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. C'était stupide, les militaires n'avaient aucune raison de venir chez lui, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Stan ils ne seraient jamais venu le voir lui. Il n'était pas fiancé à Stan. Ike, pensa-t-il tout à coup. Il balança la hache dans la neige pour courir dans l'entrée.

\- Le voilà, dit Jimbo nerveusement. Kyle, ces agents doivent te poser des questions. Il avait l'air très inquiet, Kyle regarda son fusil posé à la verticale contre le mur de l'entrée.

\- A moi ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est – mon père ?

\- Nous espérions pouvoir lui parler, dit l'agent plus vieux aux tempes grises. Mais nous venons d'apprendre qu'il n'était plus là. Où est-il allé ?

\- Il est – Il est parti à Denver pour voir des amis et acheter des trucs dont on a besoin. Il n'y a plus rien ici – c'est vrai, je travaille à la Croix Rouge, on a besoin –

\- Pouvons-nous rentrer, M. Brovflovski ? interrompit l'homme aux temps grises.

Kyle n'avait pas le choix : quand des militaires veulaient visiter une maison, demander relèvait de la plaisanterie. Il se poussa, soulagé de voir que Ned préparait du thé, ses propres mains tremblaient trop pour servir quoi que ce soit. Tempes-grises se présenta comme le Colonel Rogers, en poste à Fort Collins.

\- Le camp d'entrainement ? dit bêtement Kyle, les mains serrées sur ses genoux pour cacher ses tremblements. Ils étaient assis dans le salon, les deux agents qui accompagnaient Rogers faisaient le pied de grue dans l'entrée. Jimbo se tenait gauchement près de la cheminée.

\- Tout à fait, dit Rogers. Je supervise tout ce qui se passe au camp. Une de mes fonctions est de contrôler les communications qui nous semblent suspectes.

\- Oh. Kyle se demanda s'il allait se faire arrêter. Il essayait de se repasser en tête le contenu de ses lettres.

\- Cette lettre a particulièrement attiré notre attention, dit Rogers en sortant de la poche intérieure de sa veste une enveloppe. Elle est adressée à Stan Marsh de la part de Kyle Broflovski, datée du 13 octobre.

Kyle n'avait pas besoin de lui en demander le détail. Il s'en souvenait très bien, car il avait compté les jours dans l'attente d'une réponse. C'était dans cette lettre que pour la première et unique fois Kyle avait avoué ce qu'il cachait au sujet sa sexualité.

\- Ce n'est pas illégal, dit-il précipitamment, le visage en feu. Je veux dire, pas pour les civils –

\- Dans cette lettre, coupa Rogers en la dépliant. Vous écrivez au Lieutenant Marsh : « J'ai pris des capotes pour Ike et il était mort de rire, après il est devenu rose cochon et ça m'a donné l'impression qu'il est déjà trop tard. C'est que des gamins, c'est dingue ». Rogers regarda Kyle par-dessus la lettre droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, en laissant un temps mort. Cela me semble étrange, car Issac Broflovski est mort il y a plusieurs années. C'est ce qui a été reporté par vos parents en tout cas.

\- Excusez-moi ? dit Kyle en mettant tout son cœur à imiter une tête outragée pour gagner du temps. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur, après avoir réussi à garder le secret pendant des années, mais il se rappelait avoir écrit très vite, tant qu'il en avait le courage. Mon frère – vous sous-entendez –

\- M. Broflovski, dit Rogers d'une voix légèrement plus forte, cacher un citoyen canadien est un crime extrêmement grave.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! dit Kyle en imitant la colère du mieux qu'il pouvait, les mains serrées en points sur ses genoux. Mon frère est mort, et c'est – j'aimerai qu'il soit vivant, j'en rêve, mais –

\- Alors expliquez-moi votre lettre ?

\- Est-ce que Stan l'a lu ? demanda Kyle. Il se sentait brisé, priait pour que Jimbo les chasse avec son fusil.

\- Comment ?

\- Stan – le lieutenant Marsh, est-ce qu'il a lu ma lettre ? Kyle savait qu'il était tout rouge, mais au moins ça pouvait lui servir d'excuse. Vous avez lu la lettre alors – vous pouvez imaginer pourquoi je veux savoir.

\- Il ne l'a jamais reçu, dit Rogers. Elle a été confisquée et le sujet qui m'intéresse est bien plus grave que votre autre conversation avec votre…ami. Rogers s'arrêta un instant, étudia Kyle. Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous me disiez la vérité à propos de votre frère avant que nous cherchions dans la maison. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Vous ne le trouverez pas ! dit Kyle. La terreur devait l'aider à avoir l'air honnête, il pleurait pour de vrai à présent. Vous n'avez même pas –

\- Un mandat ? Le voici. Rogers sortit le papier de sa poche comme une arme. Messieurs, appela-t-il en s'adressant à ses collègues. Ils hochèrent la tête, l'un monta directement à l'étage pendant que l'autre parti dans la salle à manger. Prenez le temps de le lire, dit Rogers en tendant le mandat à Kyle. Allez, mon garçon, alors que Kyle le prenait du bout des doigts, horrifié. Dis-moi où est ton frère.

\- Dans le cimetière, cracha Kyle. Comment osez-vous. Ce que j'ai écrit à Stan – c'est un code qu'on utilise. Pas un code de guerre, un code d'amitié, on a nos propres mots depuis qu'on est gamins. Quand je ne veux pas parler directement d'un ami parce que ça pourrait l'emb-embarrasser de dire son prénom, je prends celui de mon frère. C'est pour – c'est comme. Un hommage.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, M. Broflovski.

\- On était des gamins quand on a commencé, et – et. Kyle faisait semblant de lire le mandat, incapable de continuer avec son mensonge stupide. Même dans ce moment d'angoisse, il essayait de se dire que le pire était évité, ils ne trouveraient pas Ike, et Stan n'avait pas lu la lettre.

Les officiers cherchèrent pendant une bonne heure. Même s'ils ne retournaient pas la maison dans tous les sens, on voyait bien que rien ne leur échappaient. Ils ne posèrent qu'une seule question, à propos du lit dans le grenier. Mais Kyle avait déjà une histoire toute prête.

\- Notre jeune femme de ménage dormait ici, Karen McCormick. Elle a travaillé ici pendant six mois mais elle a quitté la ville depuis. Le lit est fait, vous voyez.

Rogers regarda Kyle un long moment. Kyle savait qu'il avait gagné sur ce point, même si c'était le seul mensonge convenable qui lui était venu en tête. Il ne restait plus rien chez eux, mais il savait qu'ils seraient surveillés pendant les prochaines semaines si ce n'est plus.

\- Merci pour votre patiente, finit par dire Rogers alors que ses hommes se préparaient à partir. Vous comprenez que votre lettre ait pu nous sembler quelque peu suspecte.

\- Désolé pour la confusion, dit sèchement Kyle qui souhaitait qu'il parte enfin.

\- J'ai rencontré votre mère une fois. Vous lui ressemblez.

\- Merci, dit lentement Kyle qui sentait que ce n'était pas un compliment. Il hésita en regardant Rogers s'éloigner, puis prit son courage à deux mains. Est-ce que, commença-t-il alors que Rogers se retournait en mettant son chapeau en place. Heu – est-ce que je peux vous demandez si vous savez où est le Lieutenant Marsh ? Ou comment il va ?

\- Marsh a quitté le camp avec le peloton 92 en octobre. Il ne m'écrit pas non plus malheureusement. Il ne put retenir d'adresser à Kyle un petit sourire moqueur avant de partir.

\- Il m'a écrit, dit Kyle qui se retenait de pleurer, droit et raide dans l'entrée de la porte, en regardant la voiture démarrer. Jimbo était à ses côtés, la mâchoire serrée. Il était resté très patriote. Kyle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il pensait de Ike. Il m'a écrit, répéta Kyle, il écrivait dès qu'il pouvait.

\- Bien sûr que oui, dit Jimbo en lui frottant le dos. Ça sent bon, le cochon doit être cuit, hein ? Viens manger.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir. Je suis tellement stupide, quel crétin. Je l'ai écrit, j'ai oublié, je – j'arrive pas à le croire, j'ai failli faire tuer Ike, pour rien. Pour rien.

\- Chut, arrête. On a eu de la chance, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Ike a peut-être des – origines, mais c'est notre petit american boy, nom de Dieu. Comment il aurait eu les couilles de partir avec cette petite nana qu'il a embrassé sinon, hein ?

\- Lui aussi c'est un crétin. Et mon père, lui c'est un malade je crois. Je jure. Ils sont tous – partis. Il leva les yeux vers Jimbo, gêné de se confier ainsi. Jimbo avait toujours une tête de chien un peu ahuri quand il devait faire face à ce type de situation.

\- Ils vont revenir, finit par dire Jimbo. Et Stan aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Kyle se força à manger trois bouts de viande avant de monter dans sa chambre, mais il culpabilisa presque aussitôt. Jimbo et Ned n'étaient pas bavard, généralement il les ignorait et restait plongé dans ses pensées maussades, mais c'était quand même bien d'être entouré. Il avait vaguement envie d'aller voir Wendy, parce que c'est ce que Stan aurait voulu, mais il n'aurait pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi il tremblait autant. Elle ne savait rien pour Ike, et il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que contenait d'autre la lettre, sa confession, ce que cela voulait dire. Stan avait été assez humble pour ne pas faire le lien, mais Wendy comprendrait tout de suite. Si elle savait ses inclinations, elle n'aurait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir qu'il aimait Stan, depuis des années.

La semaine suivante, Kyle reçu un colis inattendu dans sa boite aux lettres. Le colis lui donna la chair de poule : un paquet de cigarette, fermé, sans rien d'autre. Il se précipita chez lui et ferma la porte à clef, persuadé que Cartman était caché quelque part pour l'espionner et voir sa réaction en découvrant le cadeau. Il cacha le paquet au fond de la poche de sa veste et le balança à la poubelle dès que Ned eu le dos tourné. Il se dégoutait de gâcher, ça devait valoir au moins quarante dollars, et Christophe aurait été si heureux d'en avoir. Kyle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque – Cartman savait, par sa faute, que les cigarettes n'étaient pas pour lui, et une personne pour qui il était prêt à dépenser autant d'argent serait forcément vu par ce fou furieux comme un rival. Elles étaient probablement empoisonnées de toute façon, et il n'offrait jamais rien pour la beauté du geste, tout était toujours calculé. Kyle ne sortit pas de la journée et se sentit surveillé.

L'évènement le stressa pendant les deux jours suivant, mais tout fut oublié par une autre nouvelle inattendue arrivée par la poste. Kyle n'avait jamais vu Ned sourire, mais il faisait une jolie tentative alors que Kyle du bénévolat escorté par Jimbo.

\- Kyle, dit Ned montrant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait des deux mains. C'est pour toi.

Une lettre de Stan. Kyle l'ouvrit la bouche ouverte, de dos à Ned et Jimbo qui le regardaient avec attendrissement, comme un gosse qui ouvre son cadeau de Noël. Kyle avait de mal à lire, hypnotisé par l'écriture de Stan, c'était bien la sienne. Il essayait aussi de ne pas se laisser abattre par la date en haut de la lettre.

 _3 janvier_

 _Cher Kyle,_

 _Je ne peux pas te dire où on est, mais il faut que tu saches que je vais bien, on a trouvé un endroit où rester, c'est un genre pub qui sert de la bière ! Et on a le droit d'en boire. C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai quitté le camp d'entrainement que je me sens à nouveau moi-même. Butters est bourré et il chante de la pop avec un gars de notre peloton qui joue du piano_ _ _(Davis)_ , tout le monde chante et rigole, il (Butters) danse avec Bebe, elle est devenue une vraie star tu sais, je t'expliquerais quand je rentrerai. J'ai l'impression de revenir dans le monde réel. On fait comme si on était le 31 janvier._

 _Tu me manques tellement que j'ai peur de te revoir. Tu comprends ? J'ai l'impression que si tu me vois tu seras en danger, que j'ai un truc sale sur moi qui va vouloir d'attraper pour te faire du mal._

 _Je voulais que cette lettre sois heureuse, ignore ça. Je le laisse parce que je veux que tu saches tout, je veux tout te dire quand je te verrai. Il y a des choses que je ne veux pas dire à W parce que je veux pas lui faire peur, même si elle n'a peur de rien, mais je veux quand même la protéger._

 _Alors merci d'être le seul à qui je peux tout dire, j'y pense quand je vois des choses indescriptibles : un jour je le dirai à Kyle._

 _Je t'aime, je pleure en t'écrivant. Heureusement tu n'es pas là (j'en suis tellement, tellement heureux, et ne le prends pas mal car tu sais), j'ai trop bu._

 _Je veux pas arrêter d'écrire, j'ai l'impression que je vais raccrocher le téléphone et tu vas encore partir mais tu le vois je n'ai presque plus de place pour écrire. Je n'ai plus de lettre de toi depuis longtemps, j'ai bon espoir que cette lettre arrivera, je ne vois pas comment les tiennent pourrait me trouver. Je suis sur que tu m'écris toujours, ne sois pas triste si je ne les reçois pas. On bouge tout le temps – on va bientôt partir d'ici._

 _Nos photos s'abiment un peu parce que je les regarde trop souvent. Elles n'ont pas brulé. Je ne brule pas, parce que je te l'ai promis._

 _De tout cœur,_

 _Stan_

Kyle relu la lettre trois fois avant de se tourner vers Ned et Jimbo, en serrant le papier contre lui.

\- Il va bien, dit-il même s'il n'en savait rien. Le Stan de la lettre datait d'un mois. Tellement de choses avaient pu arriver depuis. Kyle était déchiré entre la joie et l'horreur, parce que Stan était si fragile et plein d'espoir et en parfaite santé. Il avait tant à perdre, mais avant de lire cette nouvelle lettre Kyle avait comme dresser une barrière pour se protéger de cette idée. Kyle laissa Jimbo le prendre dans les bras, sanglota un peu contre ses bras solides. Il tremblait et était épuisé comme s'il venait de passer trois jours à sortir des enfers.

Wendy sonna à sa porte cinq minutes plus tard, elle tenait sa lettre. Ils se prirent dans les bras en parlant en même temps pour se dire ce qu'ils avaient appris. Ils avaient globalement les mêmes informations, mais aucun ne proposa à l'autre de lire sa lettre. Wendy resta diner, elle était encore là quand la mère Stan leur téléphona. Elle aussi avait reçu une lettre.

\- J'ai le sentiment qu'il sera bientôt de retour, dit Sharon. Je le sens, c'est horrible, je vais devoir partir à New York.

\- New York ? s'étonna Kyle en regardant Wendy. Elle écoutait.

\- Oui, c'est – on a besoin de moi là-bas. Il y a – des combats. Vous avez dû voir les infos.

\- Oui, dit Kyle. Ça faisait les gros titres depuis un moment, une bataille décisive. Faites attention à vous.

Jimbo et Kyle reconduisirent Wendy chez elle. Kyle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et la laissa le prendre dans ses bras. Ils pensaient tous les deux à Stan, peut-être que s'ils y pensaient assez fort ils arriveraient à lui faire sentir que ses lettres avaient été reçues.

\- Je sais que je le reverrai, dit Wendy. Kyle hoche la tête, il ressentait la même chose.

Le demain était la Saint Valentin. Wendy et Gregory persuadèrent Kyle de les aider à décorer la salle à manger. Il y avait même des bonbons, un nouveau cadeau de Gregory. Clyde était remis sur pied et travaillait avec eux comme bénévole, ainsi que Craig.

\- Si on apprend que tu voles des médicaments on ne te couvrira pas, dit Wendy en fronçant les sourcils alors que Craig accrochait une banderole rose et blanche.

\- La confiance règne, grinça Craig.

\- Je ne tolèrerai jamais la malhonnêteté, répondit-elle farouchement. Il y a des pénuries, et –

\- Garde tes pilules et étouffe-toi avec. Il tourna la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce là où Craig faisait une partie de poker sur la grande table. Clyde semblait de très bonne humeur, riait et piochait dans les petits bonbons en forme de cœur. Kyle se demandait s'il avait reçu une lettre de Bebe. Ne dit pas à Clyde, dit Craig en parlant plus bas. Lui dis pas que je faisais ça avant.

\- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de lui parler de toi, marmonna Wendy en plongeant la tête vers son paquet de banderoles.

Kyle ne reçut pas de fleurs pour la Saint Valentin, ni de carte ou de lettre de Stan, et heureusement pas de cigarettes anonymes dans sa boite aux lettres. Il trouva Ned le soir dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner, la table joliment mise avec des bougies. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout pour lui.

\- Je monte ne t'en fais pas, insista-t-il pour ne pas mettre Ned mal à l'aise. Il se servit un peu : le plat était créatif, des lasagnes à béchamels avec du maïs et des poivrons. Kyle regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à acheter quelque chose de bon à manger pour offrir à Ned et Jimbo en dessert, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé avant aujourd'hui ceux qu'ils étaient tous les deux, l'un envers l'autre. Il avait cru que s'ils dormaient ensemble dans la chambre d'ami c'était par politesse, pour ne pas occuper celle de ces parents, vide depuis le départ de son père.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu ne nous – d'accord, d'accord, bafouilla Ned alors que Kyle fila presque en courant avec son assiette.

Il célébra la Saint Valentin en embrassant le manche du couteau que Stan lui avait offert et en se branlant pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il jouit et se sentit tout de suite après déprimé de s'être tripoter tout seul dans son lit d'enfant, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Il continua de sucer son couteau jusqu'à finir par s'endormir.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent plus froides mais moins lugubres. Quand il croisait Wendy à la Croix rouge ils s'échangeaient un sourire complice et secret qui générait une sorte d'hologramme de Stan entre eux et ils gardaient espoir comme ça, parce qu'ils l'attendaient tous les deux. Clyde était populaire dans le service, Craig était plus sympathique de jour en jour, parvenait à lâcher un peu sa canne et motivé à marcher avec son ami sans elle. La prothèse de Christophe fut livrée le premier mars. Kyle envoyait Gregory au marché lui prendre des ingrédients afin de faire un gâteau pour fêter ça.

\- Sinon je peux demander à mon garde du corps, en fait c'est surtout qu'il faut acheter du sucre au stand de Cartman et – Kyle s'arrêta, il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait vraiment expliquer à Gregory la folie pathétique de Cartman, son obsession pour lui au point qu'il pourrait même empoisonner le sucre.

\- Laisse ça me fait plaisir, coupa Gregory. Il était distrait, regardait Wendy aider Christophe avec sa nouvelle prothèse. Il est – c'est tellement magnifique, pour nous tous, bégaya-t-il, ému. Nous en rêvions tous je crois. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges quand il sourit à Kyle avant de partir au galop.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre Christophe insulta le gâteau, mais Kyle le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour ne pas être vexé, et Gregory aussi à en voir son sourire en coupant les parts.

\- Essaie-la, dit Wendy en parlant de sa prothèse.

\- Wendy s'il te plait, s'insurgea Gregory. Ne lui mets pas la pression.

\- Me parle pas comme à prématuré, gronda Christophe. Tu crois que j'ai peur de me ridiculiser devant vous les demeurés ? J'ai pas peur. Il attrapa maladroitement un morceau de gâteau et la balança dans sa bouche en se salissant juste un peu avec le glaçage, que Kyle nettoya tout de suite. Merci de ne pas applaudir, prévint-il en les dévisageant tous. Tout le monde ria nerveusement.

Les jours coulaient ainsi, Kyle se prenait un nouvelle vague de tristesse dans la poitrine tous les soirs en vérifiant la boite aux lettres. Il savait bien qu'il ne trouverait rien – Ned prenait le courrier bien avant lui – et Stan ne pourrait surement pas lui écrire avant bien longtemps. Mais il attendait quelque chose, de quoi remplir cette bête en lui, ce monstre affamé qui lui faisait mal au ventre, qui ne le laissait jamais tranquille, depuis peut-être avant la guerre. La partie raisonnable de lui était horrifiée qu'il attende encore et toujours, mais il était tout de même enragé certains soirs de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

Et enfin. Jimbo réveilla Kyle en criant un soir après minuit. Kyle chercha son couteau à tâtons, prêt à se battre. Il le cachait sous son oreiller et se demandait à demi inconscient s'il allait devoir tuer un Cartman imaginaire avant de comprendre ce que criait Jimbo

\- Elle dit que tu dois venir ! s'exclamait Jimbo, de grosses larmes sur les joues. Kyle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, il sut ce qu'il se passait avant de l'entendre. Stan – de retour, il est au camp de la Croix Rouge, il est revenu !

Kyle se sentait comme dans un rêve, comme un somnambule, assis dans le truck de Jimbo à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui alors qu'il roulait dans les rues noires.

Il comprit en arrivant, ce n'était pas simple mais c'était la vérité : quarante nouveaux soldats venus de cinq pelotons différents étaient réunis dans une salle bondée, on entendait depuis dehors des cris de douleurs. Kyle trouva Wendy et elle lui prit la main, le regard sombre. Elle ne dit rien, le tira vers le fond de la grande salle. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne tente pas d'explication. Stan était là, dans un lit, mais Kyle ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Il était pale et calme, les yeux fermés.

Kyle n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter vers lui : Wendy le tira en arrière, et Kyle se senti fou, irrationnel, immature – pendant une seconde il eut enviede la gifler violemment. Elle le regardait comme une amie, lui pinça un peu le bras comme pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Kyle, commença-t-elle, mais elle semblait incapable d'en dire plus, sa voix se brisa et elle tourna la tête. Kyle se libéra et s'approcha de Stan.

C'était comme voir une photo, ou un dessin, mais pas plus. La photo que Kyle avait de Stan n'était pas ainsi. Il s'agenouilla près du lit de camp, hésita en tendant la main vers ses bras, vers son torse. Stan ne semblait pas dormir, mais ses cils ne bougeaient pas.

\- Vieux ? appela Kyle.

Les lèvres de Stan étaient très sèches, et sa peau - bizarre, comme frottée par de l'eau de mer. Il dégageait une drôle d'odeur, aseptisée mais sale. Wendy reculait. Même sans la voir Kyle savait qu'elle avait les deux mains devant la bouche. Kyle prit la main de Stan et il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Kyle n'était plus qu'un battement de cœur, un bruit irrégulier et envahissant qui lui tapant les tempes. Il avait peur que Stan ne puisse pas le voir, et on aurait dit qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas, mais Kyle décelait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard. Une prise de conscience, comme si Stan regardait son propre fantôme et que ça ne l'effrayait pas. Les yeux de Stan étaient comme un arbre de Noël dont une guirlande de lumière s'était éteinte. Peut-être deux.

\- Bizarre, dit Stan avant de serrer légèrement la main de Kyle.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kyle. Il ne pleurait pas, mais sa voix semblait venir d'une autre planète, jetée et cassée comme dans les montagnes russes ou une tempête.

\- Ça, dit Stan. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, dit Kyle. Merde, putain, bordel. Il serra fort la main de Stan à chaque gros mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à se mesurer à la légendaire liste mortelle des cinquante jurons. C'était une légende urbaine, on disait que prononcer à la suite cinquante mots interdits tuait n'importe qui portant un implant-V. Kyle voulait mourir, plus ou moins, parce qu'on aurait dit que c'était ce que faisait Stan. Mais il ne saignait pas, tout son corps était en place.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Stan en regardant Kyle, les yeux à peine ouverts. Kyle hocha la tête d'un coup.

\- Oui, assura-t-il, et il lui embrassa la main, encore et encore, incapable de s'en empêcher. Je vais bien, je vais bien.

\- Bien, répéta Stan. Il tourna la tête, fixa le plafond. C'est bien, je suis contant.

\- Es-tu vraiment là ? demanda Kyle, les dents prêtes à lui morde main.

\- Hum, murmura-t-il. Il ferma les yeux. Kyle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Wendy lui apparaissait comme la mort elle-même, venue récupérer Stan. Il était prêt à se battre.

\- Chéri, dit Wendy à Stan. Elle s'était transformée elle aussi, en menteuse – Kyle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire ça, et elle était toute fausse et implorante, désespérée. Kyle et moi – on va te chercher à manger. Tu veux manger ?

Stan ne répondit pas. Wendy voulait pousser Kyle à l'écart, mais il remarqua que Stan s'était mis à serrer fort les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kyle sans quitter Stan des yeux. Qu'est-ce –

\- Chut ! interrompit Wendy si sèchement que Kyle se pensa qu'il allait se prendre une baffe. Elle le tira vers la pile de linge, dans un coin de couloir.

\- Mais il est là, s'insurgea Kyle qui pleurait et voulait retourner près de lui.

\- Il est blessé, dit Wendy. Les docteurs. Ceux qui se sont occupé de son exp-expédition – ce n'est pas le bon mot ! s'exclama-t-elle en criant presque, les mains sur les yeux avant de se tirer les cheveux. Elle regarda à nouveau Kyle et il sut qu'il allait recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Le docteur qui s'est occupé de lui au Michigan, dit-elle enfin.

\- Michigan ?

\- Il – Wendy secoua violemment la tête. Il a dit qu'il était sûr.

\- Sûr de quoi ? Wendy, bord – dit-le-moi ! J'ai l'impression de délirer, pourquoi il est comme ça, pourquoi tu –

\- Il est paralysé, dit Wendy. Finalement elle l'avait craché. Elle avait l'air méchant, surement parce qu'il fallait un air méchant pour dire ça, ou peut-être qu'elle avait cet air des fois, mais Kyle ne la reconnaissait pas. A partir de la taille, continua-t-elle. Il ne marchera plus jamais. Il ne peut pas. A partir de la taille. La taille.

Kyle regardait la queue de cheval noire de Wendy. Elle portait une blouse ivoire avec un décolleté en cœur, d'un tissu délicat, inhabituel. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que c'était une chemise de nuit, que Wendy s'était précipitée ici sans prendre de manteau.

\- Quoi, dit Kyle avant de perdre à nouveau sa voix.

\- Butters est revenu aussi. Mais il est à Hell's Pass.

L'hôpital des grands blessés. Kyle fit demi-tour, voulait voir Stan, ou le Stan d'avant, celui qui n'était pas dans ce lit. Wendy lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne fasse un pas.

\- Butter ne survivra pas, dit-elle. Il va mourir, Kyle. Tu devrais être reconnaissant putain – On devrait l'être. Stan est vivant, alors arrête. Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Je ne fais rien, dit Kyle. Il n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait avoir. Et Bebe ?

\- Oh – non. Je ne l'ai pas vu sur le registre. Je ne sais pas, elle doit être toujours quelque part. Vas t'assoir avec lui, Ok ? Ok ? Je vais, je. Je vais appeler sa m-mère, il faut que je le fasse, il faut –

\- Je peux le faire. Je vais l'appeler si tu –

\- Non, dit fermement Wendy. Laisse-moi. J'ai besoin – Elle disparut, ses cheveux fouettaient ses épaules.

Kyle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, redoutant que le sol se brise sous ses pieds. Stan était étendu sans bouger, les yeux clos, mais les mains détendues à présent. Kyle gardait une distance entre lui et le lit, regardait, attendait que quelqu'un arrive et lui dise quoi faire. Mais certainement Wendy se trompait, elle était pessimiste, c'est vrai qu'elle pouvait être paranoïaque, à craindre le pire, refuser l'espoir. En regardant Stan, pourtant, il savait. Quelque chose l'avait quitté, plus gros que la tristesse, qu'un pied ou qu'une main.

\- T'es cheveux sont plus long, dit Kyle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Stan battit des paupières, tourna la tête doucement. Il semblait dans une autre dimension où la gravité était plus lourde, et lui Kyle évoluait dans de l'air trop léger. Il pourrait se faire écraser contre un mur comme une feuille morte par un coup de vent ou un mot violent.

\- Mes cheveux ? répéta Stan. Oh. Ouais, ça doit être vrai. Il regardait Kyle, Sa paupière tressaillit, puis sa lèvre. Quelqu'un l'avait mal rasé, ses joues faisaient peine à voir. Elle t'a dit, lança Stan. Tu es tout blanc. Elle t'a dit.

\- Je ne peux pas – Kyle s'interrompit, tourna les yeux, se détesta. Il regarda à nouveau Stan, s'efforça d'être ferme, solide. Elle a dit. Elle a dit –

\- Elle t'a dit. Stan tenait Kyle par la main comme s'il allait lui arracher les doigts, mais Kyle voyait ça comme une sorte de preuve d'amour, il pourrait donner quelques doigts en sacrifice s'il le fallait.

\- Jimbo est dehors, dit Kyle.

\- Il a pris soin de toi, dit Stan en hocha la tête une fois. Je lui avais demandé.

\- Stan, commença Kyle, et il s'effondra sur lui, le front appuyé sur le haut du torse de Stan. Il ne pleurait pas, mais était secoué de soubresauts. S'il te plait, demanda-t-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, et se haïssait de demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais. Mais ne. Ne va pas chercher Jimbo, ne. Reste.

\- Toujours, dit Kyle en attrapant Stan par son haut d'uniforme, cachant son visage avec. Toujours.

Pourtant Kyle parti quand Stan reçut une nouvelle dose de médicament qui l'endormi d'un coup. Mais il n'alla pas loin, juste dans un coin pour vomir. Il tomba sur Wendy deux secondes plus tard, elle faisait une tête d'enterrement, lui tendit un mouchoir. Kyle s'essuya la bouche avec.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sure, dit Kyle quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Ils sont sûrs. Je le suis aussi.

Kyle avait l'impression qu'elle possédait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela mais il l'oubliait toujours. Elle partait là où Kyle avait encore peur d'aller, il se cacha le visage d'une main comme devant un film d'horreur. Il retourna à côté du lit du Stan, à ses côtés, sentait que Christophe le regardait depuis le fond de la pièce. Ce fut seulement quand il comprit que Christophe avait pitié de lui qu'il accepta ce que Wendy savait, ce que les docteurs savaient : tout le monde savait que ce avait été dit était vrai, définitif, présent. Alors Kyle comprit à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelqu'un avait fait don de grosses planches de bois pour faire des rampes, Kyle ne savait pas vraiment qui et n'avait pas envie de chercher pour le ou la remercier. De son point de vue tout le monde devait tout faire et plus encore pour aider Stan. Clyde était venu pour donner un coup de main à Kyle et Jimbo pour construire deux rampes, une pour l'entrée de la maison des Marsh et une pour descendre au jardin derrière la maison. Le problème posé par l'escalier qui montait à la chambre de Stan était plus compliqué, ils avaient donc décidé de simplifier les choses en réaménageant le bureau du rez-de-chaussée en chambre. Jimbo, Ned et Kyle s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'installer dans la maison jusqu'à ce que Sharon revienne de New York. Jimbo et Ned assureraient sa protection, Kyle lui tiendrait compagnie et lui procurerait des soins s'il le demandait. Stan avait refusé l'aide de Wendy. Il avait rompu leurs fiançailles.

\- Je me sens inutile, souffla Kyle quand Clyde lui empreinta le marteau pour enfoncer un clou en deux coups secs. Kyle se sentait inutile en général, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Stan à part construire cette rampe, et même ça il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Ses mains tremblaient trop pour être efficaces. Stan quittera l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi, confié temporairement aux soins de Kyle.

\- T'inquiète, dit chaleureusement Clyde, on a presque fini. Il leva le nez de son bricolage et haussa un sourcil. Kyle savait qu'il aurait dû lui proposer une boisson, mais il était trop crevé pour réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien contenir le frigo des Marsh. Tu as eu des nouvelles de la mère de Stan ?

\- Non. Toutes les lignes de communication sont mortes, sauf les chaînes télé militaire comme par hasard. C'est la misère à l'est.

Les habitants de South Park n'avaient qu'une très vague idée de comment se déroulait la bataille de New York, il n'y avait que des rumeurs. Les pannes de courant étaient plus la norme que l'exception ces dernières semaines.

\- Et sa sœur ? insista Clyde. Kyle commençait à se sentir accusé, comme s'il n'était pas capable de prendre soin de Stan. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas d'une très bonne aide, mais Shelly serait encore pire, impatiente et froide. Elle ne parlait presque plus à Stan depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je pense que Wendy lui a écrit.

Wendy gérait ce genre de chose, même si Stan la rejetait depuis son retour.

\- Pauvre Wendy, dit Clyde en recommençant à clouer.

\- Ouais. Mais – Stan va revenir vers elle. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Il est juste sous le choc.

Du point de vue de Stan, il ne voulait pas que Wendy gâche sa vie car elle deviendrait son infirmière et non plus sa femme. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il reviendrait dans cet état quand il lui avait fait sa demande sur un coup de tête. Personne n'osait le dire, mais tout de monde savait qu'il pensait plus à son inapplicabilité d'accomplir son devoir conjugal qu'à ses jambes paralysées. Wendy n'acceptait pas le rejet de Stan mais elle avait décidé de ne plus lui parler pour qu'il se calme et accepte sa nouvelle condition. Elle passait son temps à chercher furieusement de la documentation sur les paralysies et les possibilités de traitements et de rééducations. La veille elle avait parlé avec Kyle longuement sur la possibilité que Stan contrôle presque normalement sa vessie et ce que cela voulait dire à long terme en matière de fonctionnement érectile. Elle était très protectrice concernant les émotions de Stan, trouvait triste qu'il n'est même pas été capable de la regarder dans les yeux lors de sa tentative de « rompre proprement ». Par contre, Kyle avait entendu absolument tous les détails de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là, et doutait qu'elle ait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre du sujet. Il essayait de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'elle avait raison et que Stan reviendrait sur sa décision, mais c'était difficilede la soutenir, et lui ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Ils en avaient presque terminé avec la rampe du jardin quand Craig apparu, rapide comme un chat. C'était peut-être dû à sa nouvelle démarche : il n'utilisait plus sa cane que pour s'appuyer quand il ne bougeait pas. Kyle pensait qu'il était juste venu pour voir Clyde, mais il avait l'air préoccupé et stressé.

\- Vous devriez venir à l'hôpital, dit-il un peu à bout de souffle. Dire au revoir Butters.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Clyde.

\- Les docteurs l'ont dit. On peut prendre le truck de ton oncle ? hésita Craig en regardant Kyle.

\- Jimbo n'est pas mon oncle, dit Kyle. Craig le regarda comme s'il était à côté de la plaque. Jimbo – c'est l'oncle de Stan, enfin, oui. On y va.

Kyle conduisait à côté de Craig, Clyde était assis derrière. Il était le seul à parler, il marmonnait que Butters n'allait pas partir comme ça, même si les médecins les avaient prévenu depuis son retour il y a quelques semaines. Kyle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la route et n'arrêtait pas de penser à la même phrase en boucle : Butters allait mourir. Bientôt il le verrait pour la dernière fois de toute sa vie, s'ils arrivent à temps. C'était irréel.

C'était un jour gris, il n'avait pas neigé depuis un moment, pas vraiment froid ni doux. Kyle tremblait en se garant, il avait peur d'entrer à Hell's Pass, d'endurer le soupir de Butters au bord de la mort. Stan était à Hell's Pass depuis deux nuits, on l'avait fait quitter le camp de la Croix Rouge pour se préparer à son retour à la vie civile. Il travaillait avec des infirmières spécialisées à la réadaptation des paralysés de guerre. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Butters, Stan était déjà là, dans sa chaise roulante, Kyle fut surpris de voir également Wendy à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mrs Stotch tenait la main de Butters en pleurant doucement pendant qu'il respirait fort. Il souffrait d'une hémorragie interne résultant de à la même explosion de mine qui avait blessée Stan. L'hémorragie n'avait pas tout de suite était détectée et le temps qu'elle soit constatée par le médecin militaire son cœur et ses poumons avait été gravement endommagés. Il avait survécu à une opération au Michigan et une autre à South Park, mais ses chances avaient toujours été minces. Kyle voulait arrêter de le regarder, parce que ce n'était pas _lui_ du tout. Il voulait retourner toute la chambre pour trouver le vrai Butters, ça lui aurait fait de la peine de voir cette créature pathétique sur un lit d'hôpital.

\- Est-ce qu'il vient ? dit Butters d'une voix rauque en regardait la pièce sans bouger la tête.

\- Gregory est allé le chercher au marché, dit Wendy. Il m'a dit – il dit qu'il fait au plus vite.

\- Qui ? chuchota Kyle à Stan.

\- Cartman, dit Stan. Il a intérêt à se bouger le cru. Il avait l'air en colère, Kyle savait qu'il se demandait si Cartman daignerait venir.

\- Oh, Eric, Eric, Eric, répéta Butters comme si Cartman était déjà là. Il ferma les yeux, semblait avoir froid.

\- Il arrive mon chéri, dit Mrs Stotch. Elle avait l'air plus vieille que son age, Kyle réalisa que cela datait depuis bien avant le retour de Butters. Mr Stotch avait été tué au combat peu avant Noël. Kyle avait la main posé sur le dossier de la chaise de Stan et osa jeter un œil à Wendy. Elle regardait vers Stan mais pas directement, les yeux dans le vague. Kyle avait l'impression qu'il manquait encore quelqu'un, il réalisait qu'il pensait à Kenny, dont la mort ne l'avait bizarrement pas encore atteint. Il avait l'impression que Kenny était toujours dehors quelque part, à se battre.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, et rien à faire à par attendre et veiller Butters sur son lit de mort. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune que ses dix-huit ans, ses yeux étaient creux, sa peau pâle et grisâtre. Kyle espérait que Mrs Stotch dise quelque chose, une prière ou une débilité, du style que Butters allait rejoindre son père au paradis, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était caresser les cheveux fins de Butters. Des souvenirs d'avant la guerre bombardaient les pensées de Kyle à s'en mordre les joues; il se rappelait de la couverture-doudou que Butters promenait toujours avec lui en maternelle, de son pansement Hello Kitty en CP, de Butters qui se cachait les yeux pendant les films d'horreur même jusqu'au lycée. Comment avait-il pu faire la guerre ? Kyle regarda Stan, se demanda si lui et Butters avait vu Kenny mourir.

Même s'il savait que ce n'était absolument pas le moment ni l'endroit, Kyle voulait parler à Stan, lui demander comment se passait les exercices qu'il faisait. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés depuis que Stan était arrivé à Hell's Pass. Les infirmières lui montraient comment passer du fauteuil roulant au lit ou sur les toilettes, des choses pratiques. Il avait refusé les rendez-vous avec la psychologue. Kyle et Jimbo avait vissé une barre métallique dans les toilettes du bas et sur le mur de la baignoire, mais un infirmier avait vivement conseiller à Kyle de ne pas le laisser se laver tout seul tant que Stan ne se sera pas muscler les bras. Kyle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient faire. Il voulait toucher l'épaule de Stan, mais il avait peur qu'il le repousse, et de toute façon s'il ne le faisait pas ça ferait de peine à Wendy. Ou la rendre jalouse, comme si la situation de Kyle était enviable. Wendy incarnait la vie que Stan devait abandonner. Kyle incarnait la vie dans laquelle il était coincé, un demi-enfer.

Pourtant, chaque battement de cil de Stan était béni pour Kyle, plus que jamais, il voulait se mettre à genoux, attraper son souffle au creux de ses mains et le garder précieusement pour toujours. Il n'était pas encore vraiment le Stan que Kyle connaissait, mais il était là, il respirait normalement, assez vivant pour que Kyle le chérisse. Ses cheveux venaient d'être laver, Kyle sentait l'odeur des shampoings de l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il était dégoutant de le désirer encore tellement, d'être tellement obnubilé par lui, mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans une même pièce et ne pas l'adorer silencieusement, même si ça lui faisait mal, et il ne pouvait pas être loin de lui sans se sentir écrasé par l'envie de le retrouver.

\- Il arrive je crois, dit Craig alors qu'on entendait quelqu'un courir dans le couloir. Kyle n'y croyait pas du tout : Cartman n'avait jamais couru pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Butters.

\- Eric ? appela Butters, ses yeux à peine ouvert, brisant le cœur de Kyle. Il pensa aux lettres de Stan, quand il lui avait dit que Butters aimait Cartman. La fête d'au-revoir dans la maison des Stotch lui semblait remonter à des milliers d'années, Kyle se rappelait que Butters était un peu ivre ce soir-là, il n'avait fait que sourire, lui avait chuchoté qu'il avait un secret. Kyle s'imagina dans un lit comme ça, à appeler Stan, incapable jusqu'à la fin de dire pourquoi il le voulait à ses côtés.

A la surprise de Kyle, la personne qui courait venait bel et bien pour la chambre de Butters et ouvrit grand la porte. Cartman était à bout de souffle, les cheveux en bataille qu'il essayait maladroitement de plaquer sur sa tête en se rendant compte qu'il y avait plus de gens que prévu dans la pièce.

\- Eric ? répéta Butters faiblement. Il agita vaguement la tête car n'arrivait pas à la tourner.

\- Il est là, dit Clyde parce que Cartman ne répondait pas, figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, haletant. Ses joues rouges devenaient de plus en plus blanches à mesure qu'il regardait Butters. A la connaissance de Kyle, Cartman n'était pas venu une seule fois voir Butters depuis son retour.

\- Ton ami est là chéri, chuchota Mrs Stotch en montrant Cartman de la main. Il est là, juste ici.

\- Butters ? hésita Cartman d'une voix faible, peut-être à cause de sa course à pied. Il avança vers Butters comme s'il jaugeait une bombe prête à exploser.

\- Eric ! s'exclama Butters en réussissant à sourire. Ses yeux s'élargirent en le voyant. Oh, tu – tu es venu.

\- C'est quoi ces cronneries, parait que tu vas mourir ? dit Cartman en reniflant et en lui prenant la main. Kyle voulu échanger un regard septique avec Wendy, mais elle fixait Cartman et Butters sans scier. Tu ne peux pas mourir. J'ai besoin de – toi, mon business marche du tonnerre, Ok, j'ai besoin de toi comme employé.

\- Arrête de faire le cron Cartman, grinça Stan d'une voix si méchante que Kyle sursauta. Cette fois Wendy regarda Kyle quand il chercha son regard. C'est pas le moment de dire de la smerde, dit Stan en grimaçant à peine sous la douleur de l'implant.

\- J'aimerais travailler pour toi, dit Butters à Cartman, en bougeant un peu les doigts quand Cartman lui serra la main. J'aurais – adoré, Eric, j'aurais adoré ça.

\- Alors, c'est bon, dit Cartman qui pleurait pour du vrai. Kyle était sidéré. Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein. Fais ce que je te dis, Butters, t'as compris ? Ne meurs pas.

Mrs Stotch craqua à ce moment-là, elle fondit en larme en se cachant le visage avec ses mains. Butters ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, battait des paupières très doucement. Quelque chose tremblait dans les entrailles de Kyle, prenant le pas sur son scepticisme concernant l'honnêteté de Cartman. Il avait passé tellement de temps à angoisser pour Stan, pour Ike, pour son père, qu'il avait fini par oublier qu'il pouvait aussi perdre du jour au lendemain des amis de toujours. C'était tellement inimaginable de voir Butters comme ça, bien pire que malade.

\- Je voulais toujours faire – ce que tu voulais, toujours, tu le sais, dit Butters en toussant un peu, les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme des griffures et Kyle remarqua à quel point ses lèvres étaient sèches. Pourquoi personne ne lui donnait de l'eau ? Ou un baume ?

\- C'est vrai, approuva Cartman en se frottant le visage avec sa main libre, l'autre toujours serrée autours des doigts de Butters. Alors, on peut continuer, ensemble.

\- Ne lui fais pas de peine, souffla Wendy.

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose, dit Butters. Il avala sa salive, ça avait l'air de lui faire mal. Surtout à toi, Eric. Je dois dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda Cartman. Kyle entendit Craig ravaler un grognement désapprobateur.

\- Je t'aime, dit Butters. Depuis – depuis longtemps.

Il semblait s'enfoncer encore plus dans le lit, comme s'il était embarrassé de le dire, encore maintenant.

\- Eh bien, ça tombe foultrement bien, Butters, bafouilla Cartman. Kyle sentait que Stan se tendait, ses épaules s'étaient redressées comme s'il se préparait à sauter pour protéger Butters – enfin s'il avait pu utiliser ses jambes. Parce que je t'aime aussi, dit Cartman. Kyle entendit quelqu'un faire un petit cri de surprise, peut-être Wendy, on aurait dit une fille. Je t'aime, tu comprends ? insista Cartman en secouant la main de Butters. Alors guéris. Guéris et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut.

\- Oh, Eric, dit Butters. Il avait l'air heureux mais aussi fantomatique avec ses joues creuses. Eric, c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

\- Je viens de le dire non ? Bordel de merde, Butters, bordel de merde. On ne voyait pas la douleur des gros mots, surement parce qu'il était déjà plié en deux de souffrance.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, dit Butters en fermant les yeux. Kyle ferma les siens aussi, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Eric, oh. Mon gentil petit Eric. Tout ce temps. Oh, non, j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt.

Pendant un instant on aurait dit que la voix de Butters avait plus de force, qu'un miracle avait eu lieu, mais il partit dans l'heure, la respiration de plus en plus forte et rauque jusqu'à la fin. Mrs Stotch cria pour appeler un docteur quand la machine près de son lit commença à émettre un sifflement affreux, la décision avait déjà été prise de ne pas prolonger ses souffrances. Wendy pleurait en silence, Craig collait Clyde, respirait fort par le nez. Kyle avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Stan à un moment, sans s'en rendre compte. Stan était toujours tendu, il était au bord des larmes mais le visage indéchiffrable. La docteure que Mrs Stotch avait appelée prononça l'heure de mort de Butters.

Cartman ne disait rien. Il lâcha la main de Butters, recula, blanc comme un linge, les lèvres tremblantes. Wendy était figée dans un coin, les mains devant la bouche. Mrs Stotch était effondrée sur Butters, Clyde quitta Craig pour lui frotter le dos et essayer de la faire s'assoir sur une chaise. Kyle était paralysé, il avait l'impression de ne pas être vraiment là, de regarder un film sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait plus. Les couleurs n'étaient plus les bonnes, tout était étouffé par une lumière sale fluorescente. Il avait réussi à ravaler ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle des funérailles de sa mère, quand Butters lui avait fait des cookies au sucre, personne ne faisait ce genre de chose, mais Butters avait voulu être gentil. Cartman fuit hors de la pièce, Kyle l'entendit fondre en sanglot et s'étouffer comme si on essayait de l'étrangler.

\- Quelqu'un devrait rester avec lui, dit Clyde. Kyle regarda Wendy, mais elle s'occupait de Mrs Stotch, lui chuchotait que Butters était un héros, qu'il avait sauvé Stan en le poussant pour éviter le pire de l'explosion. Stan l'avait raconté plusieurs fois, c'était même la seule chose dont il voulait parler ces derniers jours. Pouvoir visiter Butters avait été une des rares chose qu'il l'avait motivé à utiliser sa chaise roulante la première semaine.

Craig ne bougeait pas d'un cil et fixait Butters avec un air résigné et intransigeant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un jeune homme mourir. Kyle soupira et esquissa un mouvement vers la porte, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à Cartman pour le consoler mais ne pouvait pas le laisser pleurer seul dehors. Il ne fit qu'un pas avant que Stan lui attrape le poignet et le serra fort.

\- Pas toi, dit-il alors qu'il fixait toujours Butters.

\- J'y vais, renifla Clyde. Mrs Stotch pleurait dans les bras de Wendy qui la soutenait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol. Stan tenait toujours Kyle par le poignet quand Clyde quitta la pièce. Kyle regardait Stan en attendant qu'il lève les yeux vers lui, mais il dévisageait toujours Butters, sans cligner des yeux.

Kyle et Stan quittèrent l'hôpital ensemble une heure plus tard, après que Stan ai complété ses papiers de sortie et écouté en silence l'infirmier lui parler des groupes de soutien pour les vétérans, les paraplégiques, et les personnes endeuillés. Ils étaient tous les deux assommés, silencieux, Kyle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Butters, où était-il maintenant, dans un tiroir froid au fond de la morgue, coincé dans un sac ? Stan poussa son fauteuil tout seul vers la sortie qui donnait sur le parking en refusant que Kyle lui prête son manteau. Kyle portait les affaires de Stan, elles tenaient dans un pauvre sac en tissu, il n'y avait même pas de veste ou un sweat à capuche dedans. Qui l'avait laissé quitter la Croix Rouge avec des affaires aussi minables ? Kyle avait passé la matinée chez Stan, pour recevoir la rampe et la monter, il avait été furieux en apprenant que Stan était presque jeté comme un mal propre pendant ce temps.

\- Salut fiston ! cria Jimbo en les retrouvant à la sortie de l'hôpital. Kyle lui était extrêmement reconnaissant d'être venu, très probablement à pied. Comment va mon soldat ? demanda-t-il à Stan. Kyle grimaça.

\- Mal, dit Stan. Butters est mort. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- On y va, dit Jimbo en regardant Kyle avait un air de chien battu, mais Kyle n'arrivait pas à avoir de peine pour lui pour le moment. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le petit Butters. Merde, c'est un bon garçon, le pauvre. Il est mort en héro, pour vrai.

Stan ne réagit pas et sorti. Jimbo et Kyle le suivirent. Kyle était soulagé de ne pas devoir porter Stan jusqu'à la place avant de la voiture tout seul, mais il avait en même temps honte, même s'il avait l'impression que Stan préférait également qu'ils ne soient pas que tous les deux. Jimbo était plus musclé, il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter d'un coup. Kyle ne voulait pas voir ça, il se précipita vers le coffre pour ranger le fauteuil.

\- Ned et moi on t'a préparé un énorme dîner de bienvenue, dit Jimbo en conduisant. Kyle était assis entre eux deux dans le gros truck, il serrait le sac de Stan contre lui presque comme pour lui faire un câlin. Il voulait un câlin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il aurait pu essayer avec Wendy, mais ça aurait peut-être énervé Stan.

\- Je ne veux pas voir de gens ce soir.

\- Oh, il n'y aura personne pour t'embêter, assura Jimbo. Juste du très bon poulet, des pomme de terre frites, et on a même trouvé du brocolis, pas vrai Kyle ?

\- Oui, dit Kyle qui aurait voulu qu'il la ferme, même si c'était moins pire que de pleurer tous les trois dans une bagnole.

\- Faut pas perdre la forme, dit Jimbo dont la voix se brisa un peu en réalisant ce qu'il disant. Stan ne réagit pas, il regardait par la fenêtre.

Une fois garés devant la maison des Marsh, Kyle sorti le premier pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée pendant que Jimbo aidait Stan avec sa chaise. Ils avaient déneiger la veille afin de rendre le chemin plus simple à pratiquer pour Stan, par chance le chemin en dalles était juste assez grand pour accueillir les deux roues du fauteuil. Kyle regardait nerveusement Stan approcher de la rampe, il avait très peur qu'elle ne se casse sous son poids, ou que les roues glissent en arrière. Stan s'arrêta et la regarda un moment, Ned attendait dans l'entrée, mal à l'aise. On sentait une très bonne odeur venant de la cuisine, mais Kyle avait la nausée.

\- D'où ça vient ? demanda Stan qui regardait la rampe.

\- On l'a fait pour toi, expliqua Jimbo. Avec Kyle et Clyde Donovan. Allez, essaie !

L'enthousiasme de Jimbo fit monter aux yeux de Kyle des larmes de rage et de défaite, il voyait la gêne de Stan, son hésitation. Est-ce qu'il s'était entraîné à l'hôpital ? Et s'il tombait sur le côté ? Kyle s'avança pour pousser le fauteuil, mais Stan s'élança en avant juste à ce moment-là, et monta avec un minimum d'effort. Elle semblait bien solide. Kyle se frotta les yeux et les suivit en se giflant mentalement pour arrêter d'être une telle mauviette. Ses mains tremblaient en fermant le verrou derrière lui.

Jimbo présenta à Stan sa nouvelle chambre comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'ancien bureau de son père. Le lit était celui de la chambre d'ami, un queen-size avec une tête de lit en bois. Ils s'étaient dit en le descendant qu'il serait plus agréable pour Stan que son lit d'enfant. Kyle voulait s'allonger dessus avec lui et dormir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

\- Tu peux monter dessus tout seul ? demanda Jimbo alors que Stan regardait son nouveau lit. Il essaya, rougit à chaque tentative ratée, et laissa Jimbo l'aider sans protester quand il lui tendit la main pour s'appuyer. Tu vas prendre le coup de main, assura Jimbo. Kyle tapa un peu les oreillers pour que Stan pose sa tête dessus. La voix de Jimbo tremblait. C'était subtile, mais c'était là. Jimbo quitta la pièce prétextant devoir aider Ned. Kyle ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je pensais faire un feu ? proposa Kyle. Le bureau rendait assez bien en chambre improvisée, il y avait des portes pour l'intimité et une salle de bain rattachée. Kyle trouvait la cheminée jolie. Stan regardait dans le vide comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Kyle s'agenouilla pour installer le petit bois, battit des paupières à cause de la poussière peut-être, ou autre chose.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester, dit Stan.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre à faire ? répliqua Kyle qui s'était préparé à ce que Stan le repousse comme Wendy. Tu sais que j'ai passé les derniers mois à attendre que tu reviennes. Et j'en ai marre du bénévolat. Je préfère rester avec toi. Il avait préparé une version plus éloquente dans sa tête, là il l'avait dit en tremblant et trop vite, nerveux comme si Stan le menaçait d'un flingue.

\- Rester avec moi, renifla Stan comme si l'idée était stupide. Il ricana tristement. Non, Kyle. Tu n'es pas un membre de ma famille, t'as pas à t'occuper de ça.

\- Le monde tombe en morceaux autour de nous, dit Kyle en essayant d'avoir l'air en colère parce que peut être que Stan respecterait ça. Alors laisse-moi au moins faire ce que je veux. C'est ce que je veux.

Stan resta silencieux un instant, Kyle évitait tout contact visuel, concentré sur le feu. Il finit par se tourner. Stan était allongé sur le côté sous plusieurs grosses couvertures, les yeux rivés sur le bay window qui donnait sur le jardin arrière.

\- Tu t'endors ? demanda Kyle. Stan soupira.

\- Ils m'ont donné des médocs. Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans. Ils sont dans mon sac avec toutes mes merdes. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand son implant-V le punissa. Je vais faire retirer ce truc, dit-il. Dès que je peux je le ferai.

\- C'est dangereux, dit Kyle imédiatement. Tu as une chance sur deux d'avoir une lésion cérébrale, ce n'est même pas légale en Californie –

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de la Californie ? Et même des lésions cérébrales ? Peut-être qu'ils vont assez bien me démolir le cerveau pour que je ne sache même plus le truc que je suis devenu aujourd'hui. Je suis déjà à moitié un légume, autant finir le travail.

Kyle ne lui dit pas d'arrêter de penser des horreurs comme ça, il était en fait soulagé que Stan lui parle vraiment. Il aurait le temps plus tard pour lui parler de cette opération, quand il ne sera plus aussi fatigué et en colère. Kyle s'assit sur le lit. Il voulait s'allonger et prendre Stan dans ses bras, border les couvertures autour de lui et ne plus le quitter une seconde. Il était horrifié par son manque de décence; il décida le passer la main sous les couvertures pour la poser sur l'épaule de Stan.

\- Quelle putain de journée, dit Kyle en disant le gros mot en hommage à Butters. Il serra l'épaule de Stan en recevant le choc. Cette fois-ci il eut salement mal, il se sentit étourdi, se rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le pain aux céréales de ce matin.

\- Butters m'a sauvé la vie au Dakota, et à quoi bon ? dit Stan. Kyle avait remarqué que les vétérans ne précisaient jamais s'ils parlaient du Dakota du Nord ou du Sud, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Stan regardait ses jambes, et Kyle faisait tout pour éviter de les voir. Il aurait dû rester loin de l'explosion, continua Stan. Il était toujours tellement généreux le cron, et – et c'était quoi ce délire avec Cartman ? Si j'avais pu je me serais lever pour lui mettre une raclée. Mentir comme il l'a fait, alors qu'il était si faible. C'était vraiment déguelmasse.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Cartman ? Stan tourna la tête vers lui, furieux. Kyle, il a essayé de te violer.

Kyle voulu faire un bruit de protestation mais cela resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Bien sûr il n'avait pas tort, mais ça faisait mal de l'entendre à voix haute. Il se sentait accusé, sale.

\- Alors ne lui laisse pas le bénéfice du doute, dit Stan comme un jugement. Il resta silencieux un moment, Kyle l'entendit déglutir et se dit qu'il pourrait lui amener à boire. Un pichet d'eau sur la table de nuit ne serait pas du luxe, il pourrait le laisser tout le temps. Il ne t'a plus rien fait n'est-ce pas ? demanda Stan. Pendant mon absence ?

\- Je peux prendre soin – Kyle s'arrêta avant de finir. Stan ne pourrait plus prendre soin de lui-même à présent. Kyle ne voulait pas mettre en avant ce genre de chose. Il tourna la tête, regarda Stan dans les yeux. Tu as probablement raison, finit-il par dire. Cartman ment surement, mais ça a permis à Butters de mourir heureux. C'est pas moral, mais. C'est mieux que rien.

\- Mieux que rien, répéta Stan. C'est ce que je devrais me dire. Tu crois qu'ils ont du whisky ? Ou de la bière ?

\- Qui ça ? Oh. Kyle regarda la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il entendait la voix de Jimbo, quelque chose cuisait dans une poêle. Il eut un peu faim tout d'un coup. Je vais voir, dit Kyle. Je te ramène de l'eau aussi. Ou du lait ?

Stan secoua la tête et tourna le dos à Kyle en replongeant sous les couvertures. Kyle ne savait pas s'il refusait le lait ou s'il était juste déjà exaspéré par les efforts de Kyle pour prendre soin de lui.

Jimbo avait du bourbon bas de gamme et était plus que ravi d'en offrir à Stan. Kyle voulait le questionner sur le mélange de l'alcool avec ses somnifères, mais il décida de laisser cela en suspend pour le moment. Il retourna dans la nouvelle chambre de Stan avec le verre de bourbon et une bouteille d'eau. Stan avait l'air endormi, alors Kyle posa les affaires doucement sur la table et ressorti prendre un verre de plus. Quand il revint dans la pièce, Stan était assis contre les oreillers et le verre de bourbon était vide.

\- J'en veux bien un autre, dit Stan en posant son verre vide.

\- Tu as faim aussi ? demanda Kyle

\- Oui très, dit Stan d'un ton moqueur comme si la question était stupide. Ils vont me laisser manger dans la cuisine tu crois ? Exceptionnellement ?

\- Tu manges où tu veux. Ne te prends pas la tête avec Jimbo, il fait de son mieux – tu sais comment il est.

\- Bon, tu peux me remplir le verre ? grogna Stan.

Stan s'endormit après son deuxième verre de bourbon. Kyle conseilla à Jimbo de ne pas le réveiller pour le diner. Il mangea avec Jimbo et Ned mais toucha à peine à son assiette. Il apporta un plateau repas à Stan un peu plus tard et le posa près de la cheminée. Stan s'agitait en dormant, il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Ça va ? hésita Kyle en se penchant sur lui. Stan se réveilla en sursaut quand Kyle lui toucha l'épaule, regarda Kyle paniqué. C'est moi, rassura Kyle en reculant un peu. Tu – tu vas bien ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, une odeur sale venait du lit, Kyle pensa tout d'un coup à Ike quand il était petit et qu'il le changeait, à l'époque sa mère était souvent en ville pour des affaires commerciales. Stan avait déjà balancé les couvertures et bafouillait plusieurs faux jurons qui heureusement n'enclenchaient pas son implant-V.

\- C'est parce que j'ai bu, bégaya Stan en retirant rageusement son pantalon de pyjama et le drap sale. Normalement ça ne m'arrive pas, ça n'arrivait presque jamais à l'hopital.

\- C'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à – attends. Kyle avait les bras écartés sans aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Tu veux que j'appelle Jimbo ? Il sentait son dîner danser dangereusement dans son ventre, et pas seulement à cause de l'odeur d'urine. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à Stan.

\- Je ne pas voir Jimbo maintenant prutain, marmonna Stan. Il retira son T-shirt et resta un instant immobile, abattu, au milieu de la tache de pisse, et Kyle se sentait plus inutile que jamais. Aide-moi à me lever, dit Stan sans le regarder.

Kyle se gifla mentalement pour se ressaisir : ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'il devait gérer ce type de situation, ça lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois à la Croix Rouge. Une fois même avec Christophe, qui l'avait copieusement insulté pendant vingt minutes. Il se demanda si Christophe pourrait devenir ami avec Stan. Il essayait de ne penser qu'à ça en ramassant les vêtements de Stan et en regardant résolument dans le vide. Il aida Stan à enfiler un peignoir et à s'assoir sur son fauteuil roulante. Stan partit dans la salle de bain pendant que Kyle défaisait le sur-matelas. Il tressaillit quand Stan claqua la porte derrière lui. L'électricité marchait en ce moment, la lumière qui passait sous la porte était comme un petit miracle. Il entendait le robinet de la baignoire couler en regardant le plateau qu'il avait amené abandonné par terre. Maintenant tout avait refroidi. Les Marsh avait vendu leur micro-onde pour avoir des sous il y a longtemps. Kyle ramènera celui de sa maison dès demain.

Heureusement les Marsh avaient toujours une machine à laver. Kyle récupéra des draps et housses propres. Jimbo et Ned étaient quelque part au premier étage, peut-être qu'ils dormaient déjà. Kyle tendait l'oreille en refaisant le lit : apparemment Stan s'était déplacé dans la baignoire avec succès. Il entendit quelques éclaboussures puis le silence. Kyle se força pour attendre un peu, raviva le feu, puis se décida à taper à la porte parce que son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il devant la porte fermée. Il entendit un mouvement dans l'eau, au moins Stan ne s'était pas rendormi.

\- Je vais sortir, dit Stan d'une drôle de voix, comme un animal effrayé qui voulait se faire plus fort et menaçant sans y arriver.

\- Tu veux un coup de pouce ? demanda Kyle la main sur la poignée.

\- Non.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Kyle ne savait pas bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire par dire « non », mais il avait peur de contrarier Stan. Il finit par entendre un bruit d'eau qui déborde et la main de Stan glisser de la barre d'appui. Il retenait sa respiration en se disant qu'il avait bien réussi, quand un bruit tonitruant le fit sursauter, la chaise roulante avait dû se fracasser contre le mur, Stan jurait.

\- Ok, ça va aller, Ok, dit Kyle en essayant de ne rien regarder directement. Stan était trempé et face contre terre, une main sur la chaise renversée. Kyle attrapa le peignoir et le posa sur les épaules de Stan avant toute chose, puis l'aida à se redresser avant d'attacher le peignoir avec la ceinture. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il se retenait de pleurer, et qu'il se retenait si fort que la salle de bain tremblait. C'est parti, dit Kyle qui voulait s'insulter pour qu'il ferme sa grande gueule, mais qu'il ferme sa putain de gueule, parce qu'on aurait dit qu'il parlait à un petit enfant. Il remit la chaise en place et porta Stan pour l'installer dessus, surpris qu'il soit aussi lourd.

\- Je ne peux même pas parler comme je veux. Je ne peux même pas dire ce que je veux dire, répéta Stan d'une voix brisée, en levant une main tremblante pour cacher ses yeux. La décharge était toujours plus douloureuse quand on était mouillé.

\- Je sais, dit Kyle. Putain, Bordel de merde. Il eut un hoquet après le choc, espérait que sa douleur consolera un peu Stan.

Stan sortit de la salle de bain en reniflant. Kyle vida la baignoire. Il retrouva Stan, monté sur le lit, avachit, il semblait presque mort, il ne répondit même pas quand Jimbo toqua à la porte pour demander si tout allait bien.

\- Ça va Jimbo ! dit précipitamment Kyle. Juste une glissade, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jimbo sembla attendre un peu, puis parti monter à l'étage. Stan sanglotait contre les draps, ses épaules tremblaient de manière compulsive, mais on l'entendait à peine. Kyle n'en pouvait plus d'être spectateur. Il laissa tomber la serviette qu'il tenait à la main, monta le lit, se pencha pour se coller à son dos et le prendre dans les bras, son visage contre le cou de Stan.

\- Je sais, je sais, murmura-t-il en lui frottant doucement les épaules, effrayé qu'il le repousse violemment. Je sais.

\- Tu ne sais rien de rien, dit Stan la voix étouffée par les couvertures.

\- Je sais, dit Kyle en levant les yeux au ciel devant sa propre bêtise. Je veux dire – je. Je sais que je dois arrêter de parler.

Stan ne le contredit pas. Ses sanglots finirent par se calmer pour devenir une respiration rapide et chancelante. Kyle voulait rester appuyé contre lui pour toujours, pour qu'il puisse être protégé, caché.

\- Tu veux manger ? demanda Kyle en décidant de se concentrer sur des choses purement pratiques. Il se rendrait aussi utile que possible. Il y a du poulet froid et des patates, même du brocoli.

Stan renifla. Il était chaud et sentait le savon. Kyle savait qu'il était dégueulasse de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un infime plaisir au fait que Stan le laisse le consoler de manière aussi proche et intime.

\- Je voudrais être mort, dit Stan. Kyle secoua la tête contre son cou, réticent à tenter une réponse. Je me sens comme – il renifla encore. C'est comme si j'étais vivant juste pour ma mère et Jimbo, comme si je leur devais quelque chose.

\- Jimbo n'est pas comme ça.

\- Et toi. Kyle. Il bougea le bras pour attraper un bout de couverture et la serrer. J'ai perdu mon sac dans le champ de bataille quand c'est arrivé. Il y avait toutes tes lettres dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là maintenant, et. Bon Dieu, Stan, tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pendant tout ce temps.

\- Ce ne sera plus pareil maintenant.

\- Je sais. Il voulait tout lui dire, qu'il ne laisserait jamais, qu'il l'aiderait toujours, mais il doutait que ce soit le bon moment pour ça, et il devait déjà le savoir de toute façon. Hé, mange un truc, dit-il même s'il ne voulait pas bouger. Bois un peu sinon.

Stan se redressa et laissa Kyle lui servir un verre d'eau. Il le vida d'une traite et accepta l'assiette de nourriture. Il commença par les pomme de terre, et finit par prendre le poulet avec les doigts pour l'engloutir. Kyle était assis sur le lit, n'essayait même plus de cacher qu'il trouvait fascinant de juste regarder Stan se nourrir.

\- Ne sacrifie pas ta vie pour moi, finit par dire Stan en mâchant sa dernière bouchée.

\- Quelle vie ? Ike est parti. Mon père est parti, ma mère est morte, Kenny est mort, et Butters. La moitié du pays veut me voir pendu à cause de ce qu'à fait ma mère. Je suis là et c'est tout, Stan. Je m'en fiche tant qu'on est ensemble.

\- Et une femme ? demanda Stan les yeux baissées sur son plateau. Des enfants ?

\- Tu sais que je ne veux pas ça, dit Kyle qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer. C'était comme si Stan avait lu sa lettre confisquée alors qu'elle ne lui était jamais parvenue, mais peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours su. L'air de la pièce était devenu plus lourd mais ce n'était pas vraiment inconfortable.

\- Ne me laisse pas prendre la place d'un vrai mec, dit Stan qui voulait probablement parler d'un mec gay, ou alors d'un mec avec des jambes qui fonctionnent, ou une autre partie du corps. Quand ma mère reviendra tu lui laisseras la place.

\- Je ne veux juste pas que tu m'envoies chler. Wendy – elle veut tellement revenir avec toi –

\- Elle s'en remettra. Toi aussi tu peux être sans moi, je le sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne me suis jamais sentie – enfin, sans toi, je ne suis pas moi.

Stan soupira et posa son os de poulet dont il ne restait plus aucune trace de viande. Kyle lui passa une serviette en tissu et le regarda se nettoyer les mains. Le feu avait besoin d'une nouvelle buche, il n'avait pas encore lancé la machine de linge sale, Jimbo et Ned avaient laissé la vaisselle sale à faire pour Kyle comme ils avaient cuisiné. Il avait beaucoup à faire, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Stan s'assoir et réfléchir.

\- La télé ne marche plus, mais on peut regarder des cassettes, dit Kyle.

\- Je tuerais pour voir une émission de Terrance et Philippe. J'aurais dû me battre pour eux. On voulait, tu te rappelles ? Quand on était petit ? Notre groupe ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut les trouver, dit Kyle en prenant le plateau. Je veux dire, leurs sketchs en vidéos. Je vais chercher.

\- Non, tu te ferais arrêter. Oublie ça.

\- On pourrait même les jouer, on connaissait tout par cœur. Hé, Philippe ?

Stan le regarda quelques secondes, sa bouche se tordit en un faux sourire, plutôt une moquerie.

\- Ça ne sera plus comme avant, dit-il. Kyle hocha la tête. Un coup de vent contre la fenêtre le ramena sur terre, il fit demi-tour pour partir dans la cuisine. Tu pourras me ramener un bourbon quand tu reviens ?

\- Tu es sûr ? hésita Kyle, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus de verres propres.

\- Non, laisse tomber, ça aussi c'est terminé j'imagine, dit Stan. Kyle ne l'avait pas entendu avec une voix aussi colérique depuis cette nuit à la fête chez Butters, quand Stan avait chassé Cartman.

\- Tu peux en avoir, c'est juste que –

\- Oublie ça, coupa sèchement Stan en montant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

Kyle alla dans la cuisine, posa le plateau sur le plan de travail et fixa le jardin par la fenêtre de la porte un long moment en attendant une ellipse comme dans les films. Il voulait faire un bond dans le futur pour ne pas avoir à vivre les cinq – plutôt les dix – prochaines années. Même une petite ellipse de cinq mois. N'importe quand pourvu que ce ne soit pas maintenant, ce premier jour, et ceux qui viendront. Stan était brisé pour toujours, la moitié des gens qu'ils connaissaient étaient déjà morts. Kyle réalisa avec honte et douleur qu'il voulait sa mère. Mais elle n'aurait jamais su comment réparer tout ça. Elle était celle qui détruisait.

Il ne pouvait pas la détester, mais quand il retourna dans la chambre et que Stan refusa de le regarder en prenant ses somnifères, il le souhaita très fort.

\- Bon, dit Kyle qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses grands bras après avoir réarrangé le feu qui n'en avait pas besoin. Heu, bonne nuit. Je dors sur le canapé, alors si t'as besoin de quelque chose –

\- Viens là, marmonna Stan. Kyle se demanda à quelle vitesse ses médicaments prenaient effet, perturbé de ne pas savoir s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet que Stan soit déjà à moitié endormi. Il monta sur le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures quand Stan les souleva un peu pour l'aider. Kyle se rapprocha tout doucement, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à se rendre compte que l'haleine de Stan sentait toujours le poulet. Comment ferait Stan pour se brosser les dents, Kyle n'y avait pas pensé, il avait même oublié de brosser les siennes. Je ne veux pas être seul pour de vrai, dit Stan. Il battait des yeux doucement, sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je sais, vieux. C'est pour ça. Ça me fait peur. Stan ferma les yeux, sembla réfléchir un instant avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Kyle dormit par intermittence, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des rêves où se mélangeaient des personnes qu'il aimait au bord de la mort qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauver : Butters ne faisait étouffer par Cartman, Stan marchait dans un champ de mine et n'entendant pas Kyle lui hurler de changer de chemin, la voiture de son père était retrouvée au fond d'un lac et il fallait attendre le dégèle pour la sortir, Ike était sur la chaise électrique entre Terrance et Philippe. Quand il se réveillait il s'accrochait à Stan qui était froid comme la mort. Kyle écoutait la respiration de Stan obsessivement, en approchant la main près de sa bouche pour sentir son souffle. Il se rappela à l'aube que les draps lavés dans la machine devaient être en train de geler, alors il sortit du lit pour se jeter sur la veste et ses bottes.

Avant toute chose il remit une buche au feu en s'inquiétant pour leurs réserves de bois. Il leur restait encore trois longs mois d'hiver à tenir. Il voulut lancer la machine à sécher le linge, mais l'électricité était une nouvelle fois en rade. Il était en train de faire diverses corvées ménagères, le soleil à peine levé, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il attendu le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à devoir admette qu'il était clair que Jimbo et Ned n'allaient pas descendre ouvrir et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre avant de se risquer à ouvrir. C'était Wendy. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pas prêt pour endurer ça.

\- Tu viens de te réveiller on dirait, constata Wendy quand Kyle finit par lui ouvrir.

\- Il est six heures du matin. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien ne se passe. Et ici ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il dort. Donne-moi ton manteau – on peut parler dans le jardin.

\- Je n'ai même plus le droit de rester chez lui ?

\- Je ne veux pas les réveiller, dit Kyle même si Stan allait probablement dormir jusqu'à midi.

Il s'enveloppa d'une veste supplémentaire et accompagna Wendy plus loin vers la rue en prétextant vouloir prendre le courrier. Il avait la boule au ventre de tomber sur un nouveau cadeau mystérieux à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait cette boite aux lettres de malheur, mais il n'y avait rien eu depuis le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait balancé à la poubelle.

\- Comment était Cartman quand Clyde est allé le chercher ? demanda Kyle avant que Wendy ne commence son interrogatoire.

\- Oh, il était – confus je crois. Il a dit à Craig de le laisser tranquille, il l'a traité de prédale – enfin Cartman l'a traité de prédale – et il a dit qu'il n'avait fait que mentir à Butters parce qu'il allait mourir de toute façon. Peut-être que c'est vrai, il est dingue. Comment va Stan ?

\- Ça va, dit Kyle fermement. Il avait décidé de ne pas parler de l'accident dans la salle de bain. Stan n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle ait cette image de lui, et évidemment il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait mouillé son lit. Il veut beaucoup boire, de l'alcool je veux dire, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors ne le laisse pas faire ! bondit Wendy. Bon Dieu, Kyle, je savais que tu lui laisserais faire n'importe quoi. Tu dois être strict, même s'il se fâche.

\- C'est pas un prutain de chien qu'on dresse, et je ne laisse pas l'alcool couler à flot figure-toi. Hier c'était sa toute première nuit à la maison, il n'était vraiment pas bien.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Wendy en devenant blanche. Enfin, oui bien sûr, c'est normal. Oh, combien de temps ça va encore durer ? J'ai besoin d'être avec lui, je veux – elle s'arrêta, respira profondément. Il t'a parlé méchamment ?

\- Un peu, marmonna Kyle. Il n'allait définitivement pas lui mentionner que malgré tout il avait passé la nuit blottit près de nuit, et que même si Stan avait dormi comme une masse, sa simple présence avait suffi immédiatement à le consoler de tous ses cauchemars. Il a mangé un vrai repas aussi, c'est bon signe finit-il par dire.

\- Tu viens travailler aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Je reste avec lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il aura besoin de moi. Il m'a dit, hier soir – Il s'arrêta, en se demandait s'il ne faisait pas une erreur de lui en parler. Heu, que. Il ne veux pas être seul.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il ne l'a avoué qu'après plusieurs verres, dit Wendy d'une voix douloureuse. Ok, allez. Prends quelques jours pour lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il se morfond s'il le veut, mais tu dois revenir à la Croix Rouge le plus tôt possible, et amène Stan avec toi. Il jouera aux cartes avec les autres, et il peut aider pour l'administratif.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il en a envie.

\- Évidemment qu'il ne voudra pas, au début ! Mais tu dois le convaincre d'y aller, c'est son seul moyen pour se réhabituer à la vie en société. Tu dois l'aider à faire ce qui est bon pour lui, même si c'est difficile. Même s'il te déteste pour ça. Elle tourna la tête soudainement en entendant un chien errant marcher le long du trottoir enneigé. Les funérailles de Butters sont samedi, dit-elle lentement. Je vais aider Linda. Elle n'arrive plus à rien faire.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, dit Kyle soulagé qu'elle ait un projet.

\- Il a réussi à contrôler sa vessie hier soir ? demanda Wendy d'un coup, à demi-voix. Kyle la regarda la bouche ouverte.

\- Ça allait je crois. Il savait que Wendy remarquait son rougissement, c'était difficile de lui mentir. Je vais y aller. J'ai pleins de trucs à faire à la maison.

\- Dis à Stan de t'aider si tu peux. Même quelque chose de simple comme couper les légumes. Il aime bien se sentir utile.

\- Il n'est plus le même, dit Kyle avec un pincement au cœur. Elle le regarda durement, pinça ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Il a besoin d'une thérapie. Il est comme tous les autres, il - Il finira par aller mieux, Kyle, un jour ou l'autre. Ne le laisse pas s'enfoncer dans sa déprime. Il a beaucoup de chance d'être encore vivant.

\- Wendy. Je sais. Mais tu ne penses pas à – enfin. Pense à tout ce qu'il a perdu.

\- Tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre parce que je ne suis pas un homme ? Elle le regardait avec un air dégouté qui passa à de la pitié puis de la colère. J'ai perdu ça aussi, Kyle. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, mais cette partie de lui était à moi, avant. Enfin, pas à moi, mais. C'était une partie de ce qu'on était quand on était ensemble.

Elle le laissa là. Il n'avait pas le cœur pour lui courir après ni la maturité pour s'excuser. Il rentra chez les Marsh au ralenti en essayant d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être : avoir Stan de cette façon, et le retrouver après avoir eu peur de le perdre pour toujours mais sans l'intimité, la joie, le sentiment d'être au complet. Il savait que Stan en faisait le deuil, lui aussi, pas seulement parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'utiliser, peut-être que c'était dur à surmonter encore pour l'instant, mais surtout de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser avec Wendy. Kyle passa la matinée dans la cuisine pour inventorier tout ce qu'il y avait dans le garde-meuble. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que dans une autre vie Stan serait revenu et aurait mis Wendy enceinte immédiatement si elle l'avait voulu, dès son retour à la maison, comme une espèce de célébration de la vie. Kyle les aurait détesté. Il se détestait de le savoir.

\- Comment va mon petit neveu ? demanda Jimbo en entrant dans la cuisine l'air endormi, accompagné de Ned, la cigarette à la bouche, un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama. Leur habitude d'être sur leurs gardes à chaque instant s'était largement essoufflée depuis le départ de Ike.

\- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas lui dire qu'il est petit, conseilla Kyle en essayant d'avoir l'air aimable quand même. Il va bien, je crois. Il dort. J'allais le voir en fait.

Effectivement Stan dormait toujours. Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard dans l'après-midi, et grognait à chaque fois que Kyle lui proposait de manger un peu. Kyle demanda à Jimbo d'aller faire les courses au marché avec un longue liste incluant du bourbon. Il ne voulait pas arracher à Stan tous les petits réconforts qu'il pouvait trouver, il fallait juste qu'il fasse plus attention. A trois heures de l'après-midi Kyle décida qu'il était bien assez tard et alla réveiller Stan.

\- Tu vas bien ? hésita Kyle en s'asseyant sur le lit pour toucher le front de Stan en se demandant s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Tu as dormi quinze heures au moins.

Stan répondit par un marmonnement incompréhensible, les yeux fermés. Kyle avait l'impression qu'il était un peu chaud, il se demandait ce que Stan lui dirait s'il lui proposait de prendre sa température.

\- Wendy est venue ce matin, testa Kyle pour voir sa réaction. Stan cligna des yeux, le visage appuyé contre l'oreiller, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

\- Je ne veux pas la voir.

\- Je sais. Mais elle pense à toi. Tu t'en doutes je crois. Elle pense que tu devrais faire du bénévolat à la Croix Rouge comme nous.

Stan toussa à l'idée.

\- C'est des conneries, gronda-t-il en gémissant sous la punition de l'implant-V. Il roula sur le dos, se frotta les yeux. Il avait l'air complètement normal, parfaitement intacte, sous cet angle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais envie. Je lui ai dit ça.

Stan cacha ses yeux avec un bras et resta silencieux. Kyle regarda par la fenêtre, il commençait déjà à faire sombre dehors. Jimbo n'était pas encore revenu du marché, Ned était également sorti pour faire du troc de bois à brûler.

\- Tu vas encore dormir ? demanda Kyle en lui donnant un petit coup avec le doigt.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? dit Stan d'un ton cassant. Kyle ne le reconnu pas quand il laissa tomber son bras pour le regarder. Il avait l'impression de voir un serpent, prêt à l'attaquer. Son visage changea un peu en voyant la surprise de Kyle, mais Kyle sauta du lit pour reculer. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas le droit de rester au lit pour une prutain de fois ? demanda Stan d'une voix plus calme. Il avait l'air embarrassé par sa montée de colère, Kyle s'en voulu de le faire culpabiliser. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser le traiter comme un punchingball, au moins au début.

\- Tu peux, dit Kyle, mais il pensait à ce que Wendy lui avait dit, que Stan aimait se sentir utile. C'était vrai, et Kyle savait qu'il ne lui rendrait pas service en le laissant s'enfoncer indéfiniment, à lui servir du bourbon et changer ses draps sales sans rien dire . Mais j'ai pensé à ta mère, dit soudain Kyle en se tournant pour le regarder à nouveau. Quand elle rentrera, elle en aura bavé, elle sera – Dieu sait ce qu'elle aura vécu. Je crois que ce serait bien pour elle, si elle te voyait aller bien et faire une activité. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Non, dit Stan amerement. Je ne comprends pas ce que veux dire « aller bien » pour quelqu'un comme ça. Comme moi. Ça veut dire quoi, être en vie ? Ne pas être trouvé au milieu d'une flaque de pisse ? Ce serait bien comme début. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'autre à ton avis ?

\- Tu n'es pas censé faire quoi que ce soit, bégaya Kyle qui voulait rapidement calmer la situation. Stan se redressa un peu, les épaules soutenues par l'oreiller. Il avait l'air d'attendre qu'il continue. Je dis ça comme ça, reprit Kyle. Ta mère pourrait te trouver ici à son retour, ou bien elle pourrait te trouver à la Croix Rouge en train d'aider d'autres vétérans. Je ne te dis pas ce que tu dois tout faire tout de suite. C'est juste une idée, pour que tu y penses.

\- Je ne peux aider personne. Je ne peux même pas aller aux chlottes tout seul. Ou peut-être que si ? On va voir. Il se pencha pour aller sur son fauteuil, Kyle esquissa un mouvement pour le rapprocher, mais Stan arriva à s'installer dessus sans aide. La vision de ses jambes inertes qui passaient lourdement du matelas au fauteuil déchirait le cœur de Kyle, il avait l'impression qu'il voyait le corps mort d'un être cher balancé dans la mer depuis un bateau. Stan attrapa ses chaussettes et les mis une par une.

\- Je viens avec toi ? demanda Kyle alors que Stan allait dans la salle de bain.

\- Laisse-moi essayer d'abord, marmonna Stan. Il tourna la tête vers lui juste avant de fermer la porte. Tu comprends maintenant ? Pourquoi je ne veux que Wendy soit là, à devoir me torcher le cru en faisant semblant de rien ?

\- Oui je comprends. J'ai jamais dit que tu avais tort, je pense juste que vous pourriez rester amis.

\- Prutain mais ta greule, Kyle, tu ne crois pas que j'y pensé avant de couper les ponts ? Tu ne vois pas que ce serait atroce, pour elle comme pour moi ? Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Kyle sentit les larmes monter. Il avait honte, se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de quitter la chambre, de juste laisser Stan seul. Il savait que c'était injuste, égoïste, mais de toute façon traiter Wendy comme une saleté invisible ne pourrait jamais durer sur le long terme, Stan finirait par se détester un jour d'avoir fait ça. Kyle entendit un bruit d'eau couler et pensa que maintenant Stan devrait pisser assis. Il y avait encore tellement de petites humiliations qui attendaient d'être découvertes, à côté des grandes qui viendraient tout de suite en tête de tous ceux qui verraient Stan à présent.

Il y eu un bruit étrange et lent, mais Stan arriva à faire ce qu'il avait à faire et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, bien droit sur son fauteuil. Kyle décida ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il ne s'était pas laver les mains.

\- Écoute, dit Stan en avançant au milieu de la pièce. Je ne veux pas parler de Wendy avec toi. Je sais que tu veux juste être gentil, mais tu ne sais rien alors n'en parlons pas.

\- D'accord. Ouais, je sais. Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un. Je sais.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Stan en le fusillant du regard. Tout ce que tu dis m'énerve encore plus.

\- Je viens de dire que je comprenais ! Je n'étais pas sarcastique !

\- Mais prutain, ce que tu ne comprends pas, Kyle, c'est que tu _auras_ quelqu'un un jour, tu n'as que dix-huit ans. Tu vas rester à t'apitoyer sur toi-même parce que tu ne t'es pas mis en couple au lycée ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Je ne m'apitoie pas sur moi-même ! cria Kyle. Il voulait lui faire enfin comprendre qu'il ne disait rien pour le blesser, qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais triste pour lui-même, que tout ce qui lui faisait de la peine c'était l'état de Stan.

\- Tout va bien là-dedans ? demanda Jimbo à travers la porte. Stan fit un soupir exaspéré.

\- On va bien, occupe-toi de tes affaires.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, dit Kyle entre ses dents. Il avait l'image mentale de Jimbo qui s'éloignait en pleurant.

\- Tu es très fort pour me dire ce que j'ai le droit ou pas de faire, plus que j'aurai cru.

\- Je sais que tout a changé, dit Kyle en se faisant violence pour parler calmement. Mais je veux pouvoir te parler normalement, même si je m'y prend mal et que je fais des cronneries, ce qui est apparemment le cas. Je détestais quand j'étais à la Croix Rouge, parce que je ne savais jamais quoi dire et du coup je me taisais tout le temps. Tu veux que ce soit comme ça ? Que je devienne comme une petite souris avec toi, à me cacher à moitié parce que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrai dire ? Tu veux que ça reste comme ça ?

\- Putain non, dit Stan en serrait les dents et les poings à cause du juron. Son visage s'adoucit après la douleur, Kyle le regarda respirer profondément, son propre cœur battait fort et le sentait dans sa tempe. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui dire tout ça, surtout pas si vite. Mais c'était Stan. Il ne savait pas lui cacher ses émotions, excepté le sentiment le plus important de tous.

\- Désolé, dit Kyle. Je ne veux pas être un crétin, ni dire de la smerde, mais. Je ne veux pas non plus faire semblant, ni te traiter comme si t'étais en porcelaine.

\- Je, commença Stan, les yeux humides. Kyle fit comme si de rien n'était, pas sûr de quelle attitude prendre. En fait je. Ça me convient. Je veux dire. Merci.

\- Hum, marmonna Kyle, les joues rouges. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de lui confesser quelque chose, et c'était surement le cas en fait. Jimbo est revenu du marché, finit-il par dire. Tu veux manger un truc dans la cuisine ?

\- Oui, dit Stan. Il soupira, se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains, Kyle se demanda s'il lui en demandait beaucoup. Je n'aurais pas dû parler mal à Jimbo.

\- Il ne t'en voudra pas, assura Kyle.

Exceptionnellement Kyle avait demandé à Jimbo de ramener beaucoup de chose du marché, même s'il devait veiller à ne pas trop dépenser. C'était une occasion spéciale, et l'enthousiasme de Stan pour le poulet de la veille avait touché Kyle. Si Stan pouvait prendre du plaisir à manger, alors Kyle lui procurerait de la bonne nourriture. Il trouverait l'argent, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Oh, vieux, ça coute trop cher, dit immédiatement Stan quand Kyle rangea les courses en posant un sac de Cheesy Poofs sur la table. Ne gâche pas tes économies. Il avait pris le sac dans les mains et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ça vient de chez Barbrady, expliqua Jimbo. Il me l'a échangé contre des munitions, ça fait des mois qu'il en cherchait. Les deux boutiques de Cartman étaient fermées.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kyle. Craig n'était pas là non plus ?

\- Non, personne. Les gens m'ont raconté des ragots à la boucherie, parait que Cartman à le cœur en miettes depuis la mort du petit Butters.

\- Cartman n'a pas de cœur, dit immédiatement Stan. Il fait semblant, crois-moi. Il regarda Kyle pour qu'il approuve, ce qu'il fit même s'il n'en était pas certain.

Clyde et Craig passèrent les voir en fin d'après-midi. Clyde avait apporté une boite pleine de caramels mous que sa mère faisait. Kyle s'attendait à ce que Stan les envoie balader, mais il les invita à rentrer, et ils restèrent ensemble dans le salon un bon moment. Kyle écouta leurs souvenirs du champ de bataille. Il voulait demander comment Kenny était mort mais n'osait pas. Stan pourrait le lui dire plus tard, quand il sera prêt.

\- A Butters dit Clyde après que Jimbo leur ait servi un verre de bourbon. Jimbo ne savait pas pour l'accident de la nuit dernière. Kyle regarda nerveusement Stan boire son verre d'une traite après le toast.

\- Tu viens à son enterrement ? demanda Craig à Stan. Kyle n'avait pas oser lui demander, il fut soulagé que Stan hocha la tête, les yeux baissés sur son verre.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il.

\- Je ne suis allé nulle part les deux premiers mois, quand je suis revenu, dit Craig. Je me sentais déformé.

\- Vous pensez que Cartman viendra ? demanda Clyde, peut-être pour changer de sujet, parce que Stan regardait toujours son verre, le dos vouté.

\- Oui je pense, vu ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital dit Kyle.

\- Je sais pas mec, dit Clyde, t'auras dû l'entendre quand je suis allé voir juste après. Je sais qu'il est fier et immature, mais il était livide, il m'a dit que j'étais débile de l'avoir cru, que c'était que du faux, qu'il l'avait fait juste pour que la mère de Butters lui donne du fric. C'est immonde, dans tous les cas. Je veux dire, Butters était même pas mort depuis cinq minutes, et Cartman parlait déjà comme ça.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il viendra quand même, insista Kyle.

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse, dit Stan, d'une voix si rude que Kyle en eut la chair de poule. Ça me dégoute que Cartman soit vivant, alors que des gars comme Kenny et Butters sont morts. Il leva enfin les yeux de son verre. Vous avez des nouvelles de Bebe ?

\- Non, dit Clyde. Il eut un nouveau silence. Craig tapait du doigt sur son verre vide, son ongle faisait un bruit répétitif pesant.

\- T'aurai dû la voir, Clyde, dit Stan. Bebe était. C'était pas la meilleure soldate de notre peloton, mais elle n'avait peur de rien, tout le monde avait confiance en elle, elle était tellement – il secoua la tête. Je ne devrais pas parler au passé,

\- T'inquiète pas, dit Clyde fermement. Je te comprends.

Lui et Craig partirent peu de temps après, et Kyle en fut soulagé, même s'il était également content que Stan ait parlé avec eux. Stan alla aux toilettes avant d'aller au lit, atténuant les peurs de Kyle. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devrait faire quand Stan sortirait de la salle de bain. Allait-il dormir dans le lit ? Ou dans le salon sur le canapé ? Ils s'étaient déjà lavés les dents, Jimbo avait ramené une nouvelle brosse à dent pour Stan et Ned était allé chercher celle de Kyle chez lui, avec d'autres affaires qu'il avait oubliées. Les choses se mettaient en place, mais Kyle ne savait pas vraiment où ça allait le mener, à commencer en terme de lieu pour dormir.

\- Est-ce que j'ai été méchant ? demanda Stan en se préparant pour monter sur le lit. De parler de Bebe ?

\- Non, pas du tout, assura Kyle. Il se tenait gauchement près de la porte, les bras croisés pour se réchauffer. La maison des Marsh était pleine de courant d'air, le rez-de-chaussée devenait froid la nuit.

\- Je crois que c'était un peu méchant, murmura Stan en regardant le lit comme pour se préparer à plonger dedans. Ca faisait toujours bizarre à Kyle de le voir bouger ses jambes, quand ça ne lui déchirait pas la poitrine. C'est comme si je voulais lui faire mal, dit Stan, parce que lui il n'est blessé nulle part. Je te parie qu'il va porter ses médailles à la cron à l'enterrement de Butters. Moi je ne mettrai pas la mienne, et je l'enverrai chler si ça lui pose un problème. Et Craig – t'as entendu quand il a dit qu'il se sentait déformé ? Comme si boiter et perdre un œil était pire que ça ?

\- Craig est un abruti, dit Kyle qui une fois de plus ne le pensait pas vraiment.

\- Je ne supporte plus ces gens, je ne veux plus les voir, marmonna Stan en installant ses jambes pour se glisser dans le lit.

\- Je ne sais jamais quand je dois t'aider ou pas, dit Kyle en espérant que ça ne l'énerve pas, il lui semblait qu'il ne dirait jamais ce qu'il faut, mais il pouvait plus se taire. Tu peux me le dire, c'est plus simple je crois. Si tu veux faire des règles. Et je ne sais pas – est ce que je dors ici avec toi ? Je ne veux pas faire le pot de colle, ou. Ou autre chose.

Stan ne dit rien pendant un long moment, Kyle était certain qu'il cherchait un moyen aimable de décliner sa proposition de dormir avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur que je te pisse dessus ? demanda Stan très vide. Pendant une seconde Kyle pensa que c'était une blague. Puis il fut certain que ce n'en était pas une.

\- Non.

\- Mais tu détestes la pisse. T'as du – et tu déteste, c'est, c'est ce que tu détestes le plus –

\- C'est à des milliers de kilomètres de ce que je déteste le plus. Plus maintenant. Chaque jour sans toi, j'aurai bu des tonneaux et des tonneaux de pisse pour te revoir. Bien pire que ça. J'aurais- j'aurais bien voulu être un poisson dans une rivière de pisse, Stan, pour que tu reviennes.

\- C'est ça le truc, tu vois, dit Stan en levant la main vers lui. C'est comme ma mère, tout le monde me dit que je suis revenu, qu'au moins je suis là. Mais ils ont perdu qui j'étais, l'ancien moi, et on dirait que personne ne s'en rend compte. Ce gars-là est parti, Kyle . Il ne reviendra pas, et je ne peux même pas être triste pour ça.

\- Si, tu peux, dit Kyle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Il pensait tout le temps, tout le temps, à ce que Stan lui avait dit avant de partir, qu'il serait perdu sans Kyle à ses côtés. Je regrette tellement de pas avoir pu venir avec toi, dit Kyle, qui ne savait pas si Stan pensait à la même chose que lui.

\- Non. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois toujours le même.

\- Mais c'est faux, dit Kyle en se mordant la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne pleurait jamais t'habitue, ces derniers temps c'était toujours pour la même raison : la honte. Il se sentait ridicule avec Stan qui le regardait comme s'il était un gamin idiot qu'on devait protéger, un ignare qui devrait s'estimer soulagé d'en savoir si peu du monde réel – et c'est ce qui le rendait le plus honteux.

\- Ne dis pas que tu n'es plus le même, dit Stan en se penchant pour prendre la main de Kyle. Même si c'est vrai, ne le dis pas. Viens.

Ils se mirent sous la couverture ensemble, Kyle s'arrocha à lui, cacha son visage contre son torse. Le cœur de Stan battait contre sa joue, ses bras entouraient Kyle, ils plus forts qu'avant son départ pour le camp. Son souffle était chaud contre le front de Kyle. Tout ce qui comptait était là. Kyle le prouverait à Stan, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il retrouvera le Stan perdu, lui prendra la main, et le ramènera à maison.


	6. Chapter 6

A première vue on aurait juré que la ville entière s'était déplacée pour assister aux funérailles de Butters. A l'exception de Cartman. Tweek, Ruby et Craig étaient bien présents. Kyle supposa que Cartman pourrait dire comme excuse qu'il devait rester tenir ses stands, les deux avaient rouverts et s'étaient même agrandis. En temps normal Kyle aurait interprété ce succès commercial comme une très mauvaise nouvelle, mais il semblait avoir dépassé un certain stade dans sa carrière de trafiquant au marché noir. Il vendait à des prix raisonnables un grand éventail de produits rares, par exemple des fruits et des légumes qui n'étaient plus distribués à South Park depuis plusieurs années. Personne ne savait qui était son fournisseur. Wendy enquêtait discrètement.

Stan resta silencieux sur le chemin de la cérémonie, il ne se mélangea pas aux autres ni avant ni après le service. Kyle s'y était attendu et acquiesça quand Stan le regarda, l'air à bout de force. Stan avait eu raison : Clyde portait tout son uniforme, médailles comprises. Craig aussi portait le sien, et semblait mal-à-l'aise. En quittant le cimetière Kyle eu l'impression de voir Kenny roder au loin, entre deux mausolées, qui fumait une cigarette. Ça devait être son imagination qui lui faisait des tours à cause de la lumière et de son envie de le revoir. Il décida de ne pas en parler à Stan.

\- Tu as pensé quoi de la cérémonie ? demanda Kyle en conduisant le truck que Jimbo et Ned avait prêté pour l'occasion, en direction de la maison.

\- C'était comme je pensais. Un discours religieux de smerde.

Kyle avait peur de demander à Stan s'il croyait toujours en Dieu. Il sentait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse et le lourd silence qui suivit ne fit que le confirmer.

\- Parait qu'il va y avoir une tempête ce soir, dit Kyle même si Stan l'avait entendu comme lui, des gens en avaient parlé à l'église et au cimetière. C'est ce que - ils l'ont dit. Enfin, ils le disaient, je crois.

\- Et alors, on a de quoi manger, dit Stan d'une voix calme à peine agacée qui soulagea tellement Kyle qu'il voulut le toucher l'épaule pour le lui montrer. Son ventre se dénouait à chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient quelques phrases banales comme celles-ci, sans tension ni conflit.

\- Tweek avait une tête horrible, t'as remarqué ? enchaina Kyle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu au marché, il n'est même plus aux stands de Cartman. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le revois depuis que vous êtes rentré. Il regretta d'avoir dit « vous », parce que Butters n'était plus. Il pensa à la maison de Stan aménagée et eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que Stan n'avait surement pas imaginé son retour chez lui en ne pouvant plus accéder à sa chambre de toujours.

\- Il a toujours eu une tête bizarre, fit remarquer Stan. A l'école il était tellement nerveux que ça le rendait bossu. Surtout après que ses parents. Tu sais.

\- Oui, dit Kyle. Le père de Tweek était mort au combat, sa mère pendant le bombardement qui avait détruit le cinéma. Le Tweek Brothers Coffee que la famille gérait était juste à côté. Est-ce qu'on connait encore quelqu'un qui a ses deux parents en vie ? demanda Kyle amèrement.

\- Wendy, répondit Stan. Et Clyde, ajouta-t-il avant de tousser.

\- Tu dois être inquiet pour Bebe.

\- Elle allait bien quand on s'est séparé, dit Stan. Moi je ne comprenais rien, j'avais même pas compris que Butters allait si mal avant de le retrouver à l'hôpital. Bebe savait, je crois. Elle lui avait dit au revoir. Prutain de Cartman. Il aurait pu sortir de son palais une heure par respect pour la mère de Butters, non ?

\- Je ne fais même plus attention à lui, dit Kyle même si c'était faux. Peut-être que Stan savait qu'il mentait, car il se pencha vers lui pour lui toucher le poignet.

\- Parfois je rêve que tu me laisses le tuer.

\- Stan, dit Kyle, choqué. Il regretta sa voix de poule mouillée quand Stan lui lâcha la main. Ça m'a pris du temps mais maintenant je sais qu'il ne mérite même que je le déteste.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais choisi de le détester, je le déteste c'est tout, dit Stan fermement.

La maison était froide et silencieuse, Kyle fit un feu dans le petit salon. Il commençait vraiment à se dire que c'était une vraie chambre, qu'ils la partageaient. Stan était dans la cuisine pour se faire un snack. Ils l'arrangaient au maximum pour qu'il puisse y avoir accès, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser l'évier.

\- Et si on partageait nos souvenirs de Butters ? proposa Kyle en se sentant bizarre à regarder Stan manger du beurre de cacahouète du marché noir sur le gros pain rassi que le gouvernement faisait circuler.

Stan mâcha en réfléchissant un instant.

\- Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il a tué quelqu'un, si tu veux, dit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Je ne sais pas. Kyle s'assit à côté de Stan et avança sa chaise pour se rapprocher.

\- Ce n'était pas si affreux. On se faisait tirer dessus avec des Canadiens au Montana, près de la frontière, et on revenait d'une mission de réapprovisionnement. Il y avait Butters, un californien, deux officiers supérieurs et moi. Trois types ont couru vers nous, on les a mis à terre. Un quatrième est sorti de nulle part, et c'est Butters qui l'a eu. On était tous sous le choc, on l'a félicité, parce qu'il était plutôt mauvais au cours de tir. Stan tenait son bout de pain avec les deux mains, en le fixant. Après Butters est devenu tout blanc et n'a pas parlé pendant un moment. On savait tous qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. C'était pour impressionner son père, et – smerde – peut-être Cartman, aussi. Il ne savait pas pour son vieux, c'est quand il est rentré qu'il a appris.

\- Vous avez fait quoi des canadiens ? Je veux dire, des corps ? Il hésita à ajouter qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui répondre s'il ne voulait pas.

\- A ton avis ? Stan ria sans joie, presque méchamment. On a pris leurs armes et on les a laissé aux loups. Les loups sont hors de contrôle, tu le savais ? Ils vous disent ce genre de chose en ville ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu. En temps normal ce ne sont pas des charognards, je pense qu'ils doivent être affamés pour en arrivé là, mais ils ont de quoi bien manger depuis dix ans. Quand on campait après avoir marché pendant des heures entre les bases, bon sang, c'était horrible. Leurs hurlements. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que des petits groupes de soldats s'étaient faits manger vivants par une meute.

\- Mon Dieu, dit Kyle. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de beurre de cacahouète, il se sentait mal. Stan posa le reste de son pain et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu voulais savoir.

\- Oui, je veux t'entendre. Tu ne me disais pas ce genre de chose. Dans tes lettres, avant.

\- Je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire à partir du moment où on est arrivé dans ce merdier. Stan serra les dents et donna un coup sur la table avec le poing. Il faut que je me renseigne pour faire retirer ce truc.

\- Non Stan, je t'en prie. Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais –

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être frustré, d'accord ? dit Stan d'un ton sans réplique. Il quitta la table pour s'enfermer dans la chambre. Kyle sentait qu'il ne devait pas le suivre. Il s'occupa avec les tâches ménagères jusqu'au retour de Jimbo et Ned. Il se sentait rassuré par leur présence, ils rendaient la maison vivante, ça lui occupait les oreilles avec autre chose que le silence et les hurlements des loups qu'il imaginait.

\- Où est mon grand neveu ? demanda Jimbo en souriant. Il avait au moins deux cents surnoms pour Stan, tous pleins d'amour mais avec aussi de double-sens dérangeants.

\- Il fait la sieste, improvisa Kyle. Je pense qu'il a été très éprouvé, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

\- Oui, c'est certain. C'est une journée bien triste. Jimbo retira son chapeau en poil de bête. Maintenant qu'il avait le visage bien dégagé, Kyle voyait ses yeux brillants, humides.

\- Un peu de whisky ? proposa Ned qui avait déjà sorti la bouteille.

\- Oh, oui. Kyle ?

\- Non merci, dit Kyle avant de s'éclipser pour rentrer dans le petit salon.

Le feu faisait toujours de belles flammes. Stan était affalé sur le lit. Les rideaux ouverts laissaient entrer une lumière pâle de fin d'après-midi.

\- Ça y est, il neige, dit Kyle qui ne savait pas si Stan dormait ou pas. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour la regarder tomber, imagina qu'elle évoluera en blizzard, même si les hivers de tempêtes étaient cauchemardesques.

\- On dirait qu'ils prennent l'apéro à côté, dit Stan quand ils entendirent le bruit des verres qui trinquaient dans la cour arrière. Porter un toast à la première neige était une tradition innocente pour Jimbo et Ned. Kyle trouvait cela ridicule.

\- Je te ramène un verre si tu veux ? proposa Kyle. Stan n'avait eu aucun accident depuis le premier soir. Il avait une routine stricte concernant la salle de bain. Kyle avait le sentiment qu'il faisait plus attention par précaution que par réel danger que ça se reproduise.

\- Merci, j'veux bien. Tu peux te servir, toi aussi, ajouta-t-il alors que Kyle partait pour ouvrir la porte. Bon sang, Kyle. Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi aussi. Je vois bien que tu souffres.

\- Je souffrais mille fois plus quand tu n'étais pas là, dit Kyle en voulant retirer ça aussitôt, parce qu'il parlait de l'époque où Stan avait encore des jambes qui fonctionnaient. Quand – quand je ne savais plus si tu allais bien ou pas. Qu'il n'y avait plus de lettres.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de ton père et d'Ike ? demanda Stan en soulevant sa tête légèrement, les cheveux en batailles sauf le côté où il s'était appuyé qui était tout plat.

\- Non. Kyle essaya de chasser une affreuse image qui voulait s'imposer dans son esprit : son père et son frère dans une forêt, entourés par une meute de loups. Je, heu. Je vais boire un coup, bonne idée. Je reviens.

Il fut heureux à son retour de trouver Stan assis sur le lit occupé à regarder par la fenêtre. Kyle s'assit à ses côtés, colla son épaule contre la sienne, ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Stan ne le regardait pas, mais il tendit le bras pour le poser sur son genou et le serrer un peu.

\- A Butters, dit Kyle.

\- A Butters. Ils levèrent leurs verres. Kyle lui jeta un coup d'œil discrètement, pour regarder sa gorge déglutir. Je pense que ce sera plus dur en été, dit Stan dans un souffle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vivre. Comme ça. Il se tourna vers Kyle, qui serra son bras plus fort autour de ses jambes. Là, c'est l'hiver donc. Je n'aurais pas fait grand-chose, de toute façon, à part rester chez moi près du feu. Ce sera plus dur quand il fera beau.

\- Je serai toujours là, dit Kyle. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un petit réconfort, ou même pas un réconfort du tout, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il but une grande gorgée et posa la joue sur l'épaule de Stan, chercha un peu de chaleur. Il avait toujours un peu peur d'initier un contact, sauf quand ils s'allongeaient dans le lit pour dormir, mais l'alcool le rendait audacieux.

\- Tu n'es pas une béquille humaine, dit Stan.

\- Non. Je suis ton meilleur ami.

\- Tu te rappelles de Craig, tout à l'heure, dit Stan après un moment de silence. Kyle était à la fois soulagé qu'il change de sujet, et inquiet que Stan pense à Craig là maintenant, lui qui était le meilleur ami de Clyde, et si clairement épris de lui. Cet uniforme, bon Dieu.

\- Il ressemblait à un personnage de comics, dit Kyle avant de se rendre compte que c'était déplacé et cruel, mais cet tenue militaire et le bandeau noir sur l'œil de Craig lui rappelaient trop les bande-dessinées de son enfance.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ça dingue que Craig ait lâché le lycée pour s'engager. Je sais qu'il le faisait juste pour suivre Clyde, mais quand même.

\- Je voulais m'engager juste pour te suivre, dit Kyle. Il n'aurait jamais penser oser le dire à Stan un jour, mais à présent il voulait qu'il connaisse chacune de ses faiblesses, ou au moins celles qui prouvaient sa bonne foi dans sa présence à ses côtés. Tu le savais, non ? demanda Kyle parce que Stan restait silencieux.

\- Oui, dit Stan lentement. J'étais égoïste de vouloir que tu viennes.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est moi qui était égoïste de te coller. J'aurais été un gros boulet là-bas.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas, dit Stan fermement. Mais je suis soulagé, aujourd'hui, que tu ne sois pas venu, que tu n'aies pas entendu les bruits dans la forêt pendant une heure sans savoir si c'était une branche qui craque ou un loup qui tire un cadavre par le bras. Prutain, excuse-moi.

\- C'est bizarre. C'est horrible d'entendre ça, mais. Je suis content que tu m'en parles. Je veux que tu me racontes tout, enfin. Si tu veux.

\- Kyle. Stan soupira. Kyle ne savait pas si c'était d'agacement ou de tendresse, il décida que c'était probablement le deuxième choix car Stan mit son bras autour de son épaule. Je m'en veux d'avoir perdu tes lettres, murmura Stan dans les cheveux de Kyle. Son verre était vide et il avait l'air un peu ivre. Elles étaient géniales. C'était comme entendre ta voix.

\- Je me souviens, tu l'avais écrit. T'aurais dû me voir, devant la boîte aux lettres. Je manquais de faire une crise cardiaque quand je voyais ton écriture sur l'enveloppe. Kyle devait être un peu pompette lui aussi. Il finit son verre et appuya son visage contre le cou de Stan. Rien ne l'apaisait autant que la sensation de sentir son pouls contre sa joue.

\- Tu avais peur que je sois mort ? chuchota Stan. Quand je ne pouvais plus écrire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Kyle lentement, mais il réfléchit et reconsidéra sa réponse. Ou peut-être que non ? Je crois que j'avais décidé que je le saurais si tu étais mort. Rappelle-toi, je t'avais promis de ne pas mourir avant toi. Je devais avoir un délire, comme si t'allais apparaitre tout à coup pour me dire que mon heure est arrivée.

\- Ça me ressemble bien, je suis un crétin égoïste. Je sais que j'ai été insupportable. Quel con. Il gémit un peu quand son implant-V s'activa, puis resserra son étreinte. Kyle commençait à être excité de façon un peu trop alarmante, il voulait s'éloigner un peu mais ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Le matin il se débrouillait pour cacher son érection aussi discrètement que possible. Tu trouves ça bizarre ? demanda Stan. Kyle se déplaça, inquiet que Stan ait remarqué son état.

\- Non, dit Kyle. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ça dépend des moments. Mais c'est aussi. Enfin. Avec le whisky, c'est la seule chose qui me fasse encore me sentir bien.

\- Mhmm, marmonna Kyle. Il était trop fatigué pour attacher beaucoup d'importance à cet échange, il avait si chaud qu'il allait fondre. Tout semblait naturel et platonique, pourtant il était dur, à cause du bruit que Stan avait fait quand il s'était fait électrocuter. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Stan était agréable, c'était vrai, et son haleine à l'odeur de whisky aussi. Sa poitrine montait et descendait doucement, Kyle commençait à s'assoupir en l'écoutant respirer.

\- Les garçons ?

Kyle ouvrit les yeux, surpris, Jimbo toquait la porte. Il ne s'était pas tout à fait endormi mais ça avait suffi à lui embrumer la tête et la rendre lourde comme un ballon d'eau. Stan retira son bras en se redressant.

\- Le dîner est prêt ? demanda Stan. Kyle sentait l'ail revenir dans une poêle. Ça sentait plutôt bon, rien à voir avec ceux en boîte que l'État distribuait en ration et qui empestaient une fois cuisinés.

\- Ça se prépare, mais vous avez de la visite. Deux de vos amis qui sont venus vous voir, dit Jimbo.

\- Quels amis ? demanda Stan qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant Kyle comme pour l'accuser d'avoir organiser une soirée dans son dos. Kyle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas au courant.

\- Gregory et – heu, je ne me souviens plus du prénom de l'autre, il n'est pas de chez nous.

\- Christophe ? suggéra Kyle à voix basse en s'adressant à Stan. A vrai dire il serait content de le revoir, ils n'avaient pas pu se parler à l'enterrement. Il regarda Stan, il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser tout seul, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il ait envie de voir du monde ce soir.

\- Ils veulent quoi ? demanda Stan.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Jimbo. Mais ils ont une bouteille de vin pour toi.

\- Sans défonner, Gregory est vraiment grave, dit Stan, mais se mit en position pour desendre sur son fauteuil.

Gregory portait la même tenue que pour la cérémonie, un costume élégant qui avait dû couter un bras, les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec une tonne de gel comme d'habitude. Christophe avait une veste ample de camouflage, aux manches assez longues pour couvrir ses mains, la manquante et l'autre en prothèse. Il portait une chemise simple en dessous, avec la cravate défaite. Gregory esquissa un mouvement comme pour s'agenouiller et se mettre au niveau de Stan quand il arriva près de lui pour le remercier d'avoir amener la bouteille, mais il se ravisa.

\- C'est un bon cru, dit Gregory. Je la gardais pour une grande occasion, mais bon. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est chez moi depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être la boire tous les quatre.

\- Wendy a décliné l'invitation ? dit Stan. Kyle eu un mouvement de recul. Christophe eut un petit sourire suffisant. Désolé, dit-il en voyant Gregory devenir rose vif. C'est – vraiment gentil, merci. Je vais chercher le tire-bouchon.

\- J'y vais, dit Kyle.

\- Je peux le trouver, dit Stan en fourrant la bouteille dans les mains de Kyle. C'était du rouge, froide au toucher. Kyle la regarda, perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. Il se demandait s'il avait rêvé de leur conversation dans la chambre. Tout avait semblé si paisible à ce moment-là.

\- C'est pas mal comme baraque, poil de carotte, lança Christophe en faisant le tour de la pièce. Il avait l'air un voleur en repérage.

\- C'est pas chez moi, c'est la maison de Stan.

\- Et alors, tu vis ici non ? fit remarquer Christophe en haussant les sourcils, devant une étagère de photos de famille pour le regarder d'un air accusateur.

\- Je l'aide, dit Kyle fermement. Je t'ai aidé aussi.

\- Il se débrouille très bien avec sa prothèse, intervint Gregory.

\- Vas-y, parle de moi comme si j'étais pas là, je t'en prie, grogna Christophe en lui jetant un regard noir. Kyle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient venus ensemble. Il croit que je suis un singe savant et que c'est mon dresseur, dit-il à Kyle.

\- Mais elle marche ? demanda Kyle en montrant sa main d'un coup de menton. Christophe haussa les épaules, excédé.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'un crochet de pirate, grommela-t-il.

Stan revint avec le tire-bouchon et quatre verres à vin, dont un qui n'était pas assorti. Kyle avait peur que la visite surprise soit aussi embarrassante que celle avec Clyde et Craig, et que ça dégoute encore plus Stan de voir du monde. Mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec Christophe, qui chassait la gêne.

\- Il parait que le gros Cartman a déclaré son amour pour votre ami mort, lâcha Christophe après quelques verres. Il veut l'héritage, vous croyez pas ? Gregory faisait fondre un glaçon dans son vin en le reniflant d'un air perplexe.

\- Je pense qu'il était très choqué quand il l'a dit, et que maintenant il se cache parce qu'il a honte qu'on le voit, dit Kyle.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à le défendre comme ça ? dit Stan avec un regard dur. Cartman n'a honte de rien, il ne ressent aucune compassion.

\- Je suis allé dans sa maison pour putes il y a pas longtemps, dit Christophe. Enfin la maison de putes de sa mère. L'ambiance était malsaine, je suis parti sans avoir baiser.

\- A vrai dire, intervint Gregory en regardant Christophe bizarrement, nous devrions faire quelque chose pour fermer cet endroit. Il parait que certaines filles sont mineures.

\- Dis ça à la maire, parait que c'est une cliente régulière, dit Stan.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle couchait avec Liane, dit Kyle.

\- C'est qui Liane, une pute célèbre ? demanda Christophe en faisant rire Stan.

\- C'est la mère de Cartman, expliqua Gregory. Oui oui, moi aussi j'ai entendu ces rumeurs, on dit qu'elles ont des rendez-vous romantiques dirons-nous, et en échange la maire ferme les yeux sur les activités illégales. Avec Wendy on voulait – Il s'interrompit tout à coup et regarda Stan, qui ria une nouvelle fois, même s'il semblait beaucoup moins amusé.

\- Tu peux dire son nom devant moi, je ne vais pas fondre en larme, t'inquiète.

\- On voulait savoir comment agir, continua Gregory. Wendy pense qu'on devrait encourager la maire à légaliser la prostitution, vu qu'il y a une grosse demande économique, et ce sera plus facile de protéger les femmes, comme ça elles ne seront pas considérées comme des potentielles criminelles. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il à Stan, qui vidait son verre de vin.

\- Heu. Stan eu un tout petit rire sombre, Kyle eu la gorge serrée car il savait exactement à quoi pensait Stan maintenant. Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne la plus concernée pour ce genre de problématique. C'est pas comme si j'allais fréquenter des prostituées un jour.

Christophe grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et secoua la tête, Kyle chercha désespérément comment changer de sujet mais il avait la tête vide. Gregory servit à Stan un autre verre.

\- Je parlais d'un point de vue social, souligna-t-il. Il rougissait et parlait d'une voix très détendue pour ne pas montrer qu'il était gêné par Stan et son regard si sérieux.

\- Honnêtement vieux j'en ai rien à moutre. Stan but et se tourna vers Christophe. Combien t'en as eu pour faire enlever ton implant ?

\- Ces batards m'ont fait poireauter pendant des mois. Tu vas devoir être tenace.

\- Parce que c'est dangereux, dit Kyle immédiatement. Il regarda Gregory pour avoir du soutien. Hein, Gregory ?

\- Oh, oui, approuva Gregory, hésitant. J'aimerais tellement me faire retirer cette machine à censure moi aussi. Ça rend dingue, tous les jours je me dis que j'ai ce truc dans mon crane, mais le taux de réussite de l'opération est vraiment trop bas. Tu ne veux pas vraiment te le faire enlever, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça a marché pour lui, fit remarquer Stan en montrant Christophe d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, dit Christophe.

\- Tu crois que ça me fait peur ?

\- Il n'y a pas que le risque de mourir ! s'exclama Kyle. Tu pourrais finir comme un légume pour le reste de ta vie, tu pourrais être complétement paralysé, mort à l'intérieur –

\- Je me sens déjà mort à l'intérieur.

\- S'il te plait, dit Kyle d'une voix brisée. Sa main était si serrée autour de son verre qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de le briser involontairement.

\- Pardon, dit Stan. Il tourna le dos à Gregory et Christophe. Mais je veux me le faire retirer. A chaque fois que je dis un mot de travers et que cette loperie me sonne comme une cloche, je pense aux fonnards qui m'ont fait ça. Ils ont gâché ma vie, et ils ne me laissent pas le droit de me mettre en colère.

\- Tu parles du gouvernement je suppose ? demanda Gregory.

\- Évidemment qu'il parle de ces chiens lépreux du gouvernement, abruti ! dit Christophe en regardant Gregory comme un déchet. Gregory lui rendit un regard à peine irrité. Il a bien raison ce mec, mais je te mets en garde, mon ami, pense bien à ce que tu pourrais perdre. Moi je n'avais rien quand j'ai fait l'opération. Ou j'en avais l'impression, marmonna-t-il.

\- Maintenant tu te rends compte ta vie vaut la peine n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Gregory. Depuis que tu utilises la prothèse ?

\- Arrête de dire à des gens comme nous que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, c'est juste insupportable, dit sèchement Christophe. Je veux juste qu'il réfléchisse bien. Mêle toi de tes affaires. Il l'avait dit en regardant Kyle. Stan leva la main en l'air.

\- Laissez tomber, dit-il, et pendant un instant Kyle fut soulagé, s'imagina que Stan ne voulait plus parler de l'opération parce qu'il y avait renoncé comme par magie. Parlons d'autre chose.

\- A vrai dire, je suis venu spécialement pour t'entretenir d'une idée, annonça Gregory. Kyle pria pour que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec Wendy. J'ai inventé un sport.

\- Putain, c'est parti, grogna Christophe.

Ils restèrent diner. Gregory eut tout le temps de leur expliquer les détails de son sport : il se jouait avec une équipe constituée de personnes aux handicapes divers, leurs places étaient décidées selon leurs capacités. Les joueurs en fauteuils roulants se lançaient une balle dans des espèces de paniers de basket, ceux comme Christophe qui pouvaient courir devaient marquer les buts avec leurs pieds en visant une marque au sol. Kyle trouvait l'idée épouvantable, mais Jimbo eut un coup de foudre pour le projet et Stan n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, il semblait plus intéressé par la bouteille de vin. Ils se partagèrent une poire en dessert, une tranche chacun, puis Christophe et Gregory prirent congés pour rentrer à la Croix Rouge.

\- Quel cron ce mec, t'arrive à le croire ? demanda Kyle à Stan quand il sortit de la salle de bain pour vider son vin. Pourquoi il nous a pris la tête pendant trois heures avec ce sport débile, d'où il sort cette idée ? Il ne t'a jamais demandé si tu avais envie d'y jouer, pourquoi il s'imagine que t'es dedans ?

\- Je faisais à peine attention à ce qu'il racontait, avoua Stan. En tout cas le vin était super bon. Et j'aime bien Christophe.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses retirer ton implant, dit Kyle. Il était debout à côté du lit, comme tous les soirs, en attendant de se faire inviter à rentrer dans le lit, comme si Stan allait pousser la couverture pour lui dire de venir, n'importe quoi. Excuse-moi, mais je. Je ne peux pas fermer ma meule et te laisser faire ça.

\- Et bien, j'imagine que je suis à ta merci, dit Stan. Il avait l'air d'assez bonne humeur, en tout cas trop fatigué pour se disputer. Tu pourrais me ligoter et me faire ce que tu veux. Je ne pourrai pas me débattre.

\- Tu sais ce que je dire, Stan. Rigole pas.

\- J'énonce juste des faits indéniables, Kyle. Vieux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens te coucher.

\- Faut que j'aille pisser, dit Kyle, en faisant sourire Stan. Quoi ?

\- Rien. On dirait que tu vas pleurer.

\- Et ça te fait rire ? Ça t'amuse que j'aie peur parce que tu veux faire une opération qui pourrait te tuer, tout ça pour quelques mots en plus dans ton vocabulaire ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ces mots représentent quand tu es vraiment en colère. Quand t'as la rage.

\- S'il-te-plait, attends l'été. Promets-moi seulement ça. Tu verras comment tu te sens. Tu l'as dit, les choses seront différentes. Peut-être que tu auras toujours la rage, peut-être plus.

\- Va pisser, dit Stan avant de tomber en arrière pour se lover contre son oreiller.

Stan avait l'air profondément endormi quand Kyle retourna dans la chambre après s'être lavé les mains et les dents. Kyle retira ses chaussures, chaussettes, et son jean. La chambre était glaciale, il tremblait en ravivant le feu. Dehors, la neige tombait inlassablement. Il se demanda s'il devait fermer les rideaux. Il le faisait d'habitude, mais ah quoi bon ? Si quelqu'un passait et jetait un coup d'œil, tout ce qu'il verrait ce serait un tas de couvertures, avec en haut quelques mèches de cheveux rousses et noirs, personne ne s'imaginera un genre de scénario qui autrefois paniquait Kyle a l'idée qu'on puisse les voir comme ça. Qui irait imaginer ce genre de choses, maintenant que Stan était ainsi ?

Il laissa les rideaux ouverts en monta dans le lit, se dépêcha pour retrouver la chaleur du dos de Stan. Être une grande cuillère était dangereux : quand ils s'endormaient dans cette position ils dormaient si bien qu'ils ne bougeaient plus jusqu'au matin, et Kyle se retrouvait tout dur contre lui, dressé contre le bas de son dos, là ou Stan ne sentait plus rien. Heureusement pour l'instant il était calme. Il se serra le plus possible contre Stan, posa son bras autour de sa taille. Stan devait être un peu éveillé, car il lui prit la main, sous la couverture.

\- Ma mère ne me laissera jamais, dit Stan.

\- Hum ? Oh, l'opération ?

\- Oui, jamais. Kyle. Et si elle meurt ?

\- Non, elle va bien, affirma Kyle même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait à New York et que les rumeurs étaient inquiétantes.

\- Tu penses à ta mère des fois ? demanda Stan. Kyle se serra les dents et posa le visage au creux de son épaule.

\- Tout est de sa faute, dit Kyle. Toi, tout. Mais je ne pense pas à ça. Peut-être que je devrais, pour expier ses fautes, que j'hérite de la souffrance qu'elle a provoquée, j'en sais rien.

\- La ferme, dit Stan, mais c'était dit gentiment. Il serra la main un peu plus fort autour de celle de Kyle, glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Non, parle-moi de ce à quoi tu penses. Tu te rappelles des bons moments ?

\- J'ai peur de comment elle est morte. Ils ont dû lui faire mal.

\- Elle n'était pas coupable de tout. Tout le monde est rentré dans le jeu. Moi aussi. Je pensais que j'allais être un héro, que. Que j'allais faire la guerre sans avoir à tuer personne, juste à protéger. Je l'ai vraiment cru, Kyle. Quel cron. Et maintenant me voilà, comme Clyde, avec mes médailles.

\- Tu as dû tuer des gens ?

\- Hum, ouais, je te l'ai pas dit ? Il y a quelques jours ? Ouais, trois types. Trois types qui ne marcheront plus jamais, qui ne baiseront plus jamais. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand l'implant-V de Stan s'actionna. Kyle lui serra fort la main pour absorber sa souffrance. Ou nager, ou se toucher, continua-t-il douloureusement. Je me sens mort comme eux parfois, et je me dis, ils étaient trois, et je suis que moi. On dirait un problème de maths. Tu sais, ceux auxquels on ne comprenait rien ?

\- Ils t'auraient tué, affirma Kyle. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été eux. S'ils avaient pu, c'est sûr.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'en sais rien. Mais t'es pas obligé de me dire ça. Je suis trop en colère pour avoir des remords.

Stan n'avait pas l'air en colère du tout quand il s'endormit dans les bras de Kyle, mais Kyle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le genre de colère que l'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur. Il connaissait celle qui rendait tremblant de haine et qui rougissait le visage, qui faisait mal aux tempes, qui faisait serrer les dents. Il se rendit compte en s'endormant doucement que Stan avait surement pris un somniphère pendant que Kyle était dans la salle de bain. Bientôt il n'en aurait plus. Kyle savait, dû à son expérience à la Croix Rouge, que ces pilules étaient un luxe bien trop cher pour eux. Le seul endroit où ils pourraient s'en procurer à un prix à peu près abordable était le stand de Cartman au marché, s'il avait de la chance.

La tempête amena un tourbillon gris et épais, la neige était arrivée à mi-hauteur de la fenêtre quand Kyle se réveilla au petit matin. Jimbo et Ned étaient en train de travailler dur pour déblayer devant la porte d'entrée. Kyle s'occupa de ranger la nourriture et les produits de première nécessité, au cas où. L'humeur de Stan était instable, parfois il faisait de son mieux pour se rendre utile en rangeant la cuisine par exemple, d'autres jours il refusait de sortir du lit sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Kyle avait rapporté les lettres que Stan lui avait écrites et les avait rangées à l'étage, dans la vieille chambre de Stan. Parfois, quand l'ambiance devenait trop difficile en bas, il montait pour les relire et embrasser les mots tracés sur le papier, comme si l'ancien Stan vivait à en eux, seul, perdu, alors que Kyle protégeait le Stan du présent bien au chaud dans le petit salon.

Quand les routes redevinrent enfin praticables, Kyle se rendit à la Croix Rouge pour voir quel genre de médicaments il pouvait utiliser en substitution aux somnifères que Stan avait reçu en partant de l'hôpital. Il culpabilisait de laisser Stan à la maison avec Jimbo et Ned, comme si Stan était un chien caractériel qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à gérer. C'était absurde, Stan arrivait à se débrouiller tout seul, du moment qu'il avait son fauteuil assez proche. La seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à faire seul c'était de sortir du bain. Il n'avait pas retenté de le faire depuis le premier jour, il se lavait avec la grosse éponge au lavabo. Ses cheveux commençaient à sentir vraiment mauvais. Kyle se demandait s'il serait assez culotté un jour pour lui proposer de les lui laver.

\- Je suis contente de te voir ici, lui dit Wendy quand Kyle tomba sur elle à la Croix Rouge. C'était bien plus calme que la dernière fois qu'il y était allé, au moment où Stan y résidait. Plus froid aussi. Wendy était emmitouflée dans son manteau et elle portait des mitaines. Comment va Stan ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien. Mais il n'a plus que deux pilules pour dormir. J'ai un peu peur de comment il passera la nuit s'il n'en prend plus. Elles marchent vraiment bien sur lui, et. Il a besoin de se reposer, tu vois ?

\- Tout le monde a besoin de se reposer, dit Wendy sèchement, les yeux rivés sur les documents qu'elle tenait. Être accro à des somnifères n'a rien d'une blague. Surtout s'il boit. N'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il ne boit plus. Gregory m'a dit qu'il lui avait donné une bouteille de vin !

\- Pourquoi t'en fais un drame ? répliqua Kyle, même s'il comprenait le problème et se sentait assez proche de ses inquiétudes. Bon, d'accord. Contre l'anxiété, ça irait ? Quelque chose pour le calmer, j'en sais rien.

\- Il a des crises de colères ? interrogea Wendy en levant enfin les yeux.

\- Non. Enfin. Je ne crois pas, non. Il s'énerve parfois. Souvent. Mais il n'a jamais, heu. Jeter des objets, ou des trucs comme ça. Il pensa à la fois où il avait jeté une chaussure, mais c'était contre un mur, ça ne comptait pas.

\- Je regarderai dans l'inventaire ce qu'on a en stock, mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. Les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant. Ils font tellement de batailles au nord que les fournitures s'épuisent à une vitesse folle. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient déclaré un cessé le feu, mais je ne sais ce qu'il en est vraiment. Peut-être que c'est juste en projet.

\- Pas de nouvelles de la mère de Stan, j'imagine ?

\- Non, pas de mon côté en tout cas. Viens, allons voir ce qu'il y a. Enfin, tu n'es pas bête, tu sais bien où tu dois te rendre si tu veux quoi que ce soit de plus fort que de l'aspirine.

\- Cartman, dit Kyle d'une voix morne.

\- Aussi surprenant que ça paraisse, il s'est montré raisonnable ces temps-ci. Les prix ont baissé. Peut-être que Butters est venu le visiter en rêve et qu'il lui a demandé d'être un homme meilleur.

\- Où est Christophe ?demanda Kyle quand ils passèrent devant son lit vide.

\- Gregory l'a adopté. Sa mère est démunie, il parait – celle de Christophe. Elle vit à Denver, quelque part. L'armée l'avait fait venir ici parce que c'était sa ville natale, mais il ne s'entend plus avec elle, et il ne veut plus la voir – le gros drame. Gregory fait de son mieux pour l'aider, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu sais comment il est. On y est. Je t'avais prévenu.

Ils se tenaient devant la pièce qui servait à ranger les médicaments. Elle était désespérément vide.

\- J'irai voir au marché, dit Kyle, morose. Il savait d'instinct qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il voulait. J'ai besoin de prendre du shampoing de toute façon. Il s'était dit qu'il prendrait une vraie marque, une qui sent bon, en tout cas plus agréable que l'espèce de palet râpeux fourni avec les rations. Peut-être que ça donnera à Stan l'envie de laisser Kyle l'aider à prendre un vrai bain. Il pourrait mettre son short de bain, pour l'intimité.

\- Hé ho ? appela Wendy en agitant la main devant sa tête. Ça va ?

\- Pardon, dit Kyle. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. Il avait des cauchemars, rêvait souvent que Stan avait besoin de lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à temps pour l'aider. Pouvoir se blottir de façon protective contre Stan en se reveillant le consolait, mais il avait du mal à se rendormir. Je dois y aller.

Le marché n'était pas la porte à côté. Il était venu à pied à la Croix Rouge, au cas ou Jimbo ait besoin du truck pour transporter Stan en cas d'urgence.

\- Clyde pourra surement te conduire si tu l'attends une minute. Il finit bientôt. Je lui ai demandé de me prendre du sucre, j'ai envie de faire un gâteau, dit-elle d'une voix si sérieuse que Kyle se demanda si elle ne se foutait pas de lui. C'est pour Stan, explique-t-elle.

\- Son anniversaire est en octobre, dit-il immédiatement.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant, en le regardant comme si elle voulait le tuer. C'est pas un gâteau d'anniversaire, c'est un moelleux au sucre, avec un glaçage au chocolat. Enfin, si j'arrive à en trouver. Clyde pense que sa mère sera d'accord pour m'en donner si elle en retrouve chez elle.

\- Le dessert préféré de Stan, dit Kyle, embarrassé, parce qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un psychopathe. Et si ce gâteau était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Stan retourne avec elle ? Et s'il abandonnait Kyle pour aller se faire nourrir chez elle à la première bouchée de cette magnifique attention ?

\- T'as l'air de couver un truc, dit Wendy en lui touchant le front. Tu veux du thé ? Contre la grippe ?

\- Ça ne marche pas en vrai, fit remarquer Kyle.

\- Je sais, mais ça a un effet placebo, j'imagine. Certains patients se sentent mieux après, donc bon, bref. Clyde arrive. Elle lui fit signe.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, bien caché derrière les nuages, alors que Kyle et Clyde était en chemin dans son truck. A vrai dire Kyle était content de ne pas avoir à faire le chemin à pied, même s'il était mal-à-l'aise d'être seul avec Clyde. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun.

\- Il parait qu'il va y avoir un cessé-le-feu, dit Clyde. Si seulement j'arrivais à capter la radio, on en saurait plus. Tu te rappelles avant, la télé ? Les jeux-vidéos ? Purtain.

Kyle se retint de peu de se vanter que Ike avait réussi à faire fonctionner son jeu sur la vielle télé il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans le grenier. Il avait caché la console et tout le bazar après sa fugue. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de la faire fonctionner pour Stan.

\- Où est Craig ? demanda Kyle, parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables depuis le retour de Clyde.

\- Il travaille. Si tu vas aux stands de Cartman tu le verras surement. Je le conduirai chez lui quand il aura terminé. Je peux te ramener aussi, si tu veux.

\- C'est sympa, merci. Heu. Craig va bien ?

\- Oh, oui très bien. Il m'a montré son œil tu sais, enfin le trou. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Non, dit Kyle en trouvant la question déplacée.

\- C'est puissant, dit Clyde. Kyle avait envie de lui foutre le nez dans la merde. C'était un abruti, un vrai gamin stupide, même après la guerre, même après le temps qu'il avait passé tout seul en zone occupée, en pleine nature. Les benêts comme Clyde étaient faits pour la guerre sans doute : il avait l'air aussi indemne mentalement que physiquement. Comment va Stan ? demanda Clyde.

\- Comme un charme, dit Kyle sur la défensive. Il s'en sort très bien, malgré ce qu'il a traversé.

\- Stan est vraiment génial, dit Clyde. Kyle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Le marché était bondé, grouillait de gens qui devaient travailler la journée et avaient encore de quoi s'offrir quelques produits onéreux, la plupart semblait sortir directement du travail. Kyle n'était pas venu au marché depuis que Stan était rentré à la maison. Ca faisait du bien d'être au milieu de la foule, de voir des gens se bousculer et se montrer leurs achats. Il alla le plus lentement possible vers les stands de Cartman, tout au fond du marché, avec le vague espoir qu'il n'aurait pas à devoir lui demander quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait traiter avec Craig, ou Ruby. Elle était d'un naturel si mausade qu'à côté d'elle son frère semblait joyeux comme un rayon de soleil. Kyle aimait bien les vendeuses austères comme elle, au moins elles ne l'embêtaient pas.

Ils y avaient beaucoup de monde chez Cartman. C'était toujours la partie la plus animée du marché. Il avait beaucoup de nourriture à présent, on aurait dit qu'il avait racheté la boucherie entière. Ruby s'occupait de la viande, elle emballait un filet de bœuf pour la mère de Wendy. Il y avait aussi des produits en milieu de la boutique : des bougies, des brosses à dents, des lacets de chaussures. Kyle remarqua deux hommes qui faisaient la sécurité. il les reconnu tout de suite : c'était les gamins de cinquième qui l'embêtaient quand il était en primaire. Malgré les années il les voyait toujours comme des collégiens idiots. Il choisit la bouteille de shampoing qui sentait le plus bon. Comme tous les produits de ce genre, elle était à moitié vide, mais la bouteille était vraiment grande et le prix honnête. Kyle la prit avec lui et se rendit au fond de la boutique, là où Cartman rangeait les produits les plus lucratifs, derrière un grand comptoir : cigarettes, alcool, pornographie, et des médicaments.

\- Tiens tiens, mais qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ? dit Cartman quand Kyle approcha en faisant semblant de jeter un coup d'œil aux articles sous la vitrine du présentoir. Il y avait beaucoup de joailleries en toc et de couteaux. Kyle savait que Cartman le fixait avec son sale air. Où t'étais passé ? demanda Cartman quand Kyle leva le nez. J'ai cru que vous aviez fait un suicide collectif avec Marsh ou je sais pas quoi.

\- De quoi – c'est quoi ce délire ? Kyle le regardait avec dégout. Cartman avait une sourire narquois, il était dans son élément. Il faisait froid aujourd'hui, mais Cartman ne portait pas de veste, seulement sa chemise marron, les manches remontées aux coudes. J'aimerais voir ce que tu as comme médicament, ceux sous prescription, précisa Kyle rapidement avant que Cartman ne ressorte une de ses remarques stupides. Des somnifères, si possible.

\- Ah, je vois, dit Cartman en se tapant la joue avec une doigt. Tu veux droguer Marsh pour lui sucer sa bite molle ? Intéressant, Kyle, j'aime bien.

Kyle se retourna, mais ne fit que deux pas avant de remettre son cerveau en place : il devait garder en tête que Cartman était le seul en ville susceptible d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. C'était injuste et c'était toujours comme ça, depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Cartman avait toujours eu la capacité de détenir ce dont il avait besoin.

\- C'est ça, vient ramper, ricana Cartman quand Kyle fit lentement demi-tour. Oh Kyle. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu te nourris ? Tiens, cadeau. Il sortit un paquet de bœuf séché de sa poche. L'odeur était délicieuse. Kyle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça devait être bien chaud, si ça sortait de la poche de ce gros tas de Cartman.

\- Non, dit Kyle fermement. Tu as des somnifères oui ou smerde ? Je ne veux pas de cadeau, et je ne veux pas discuter. Je sais que tu veux me torturer autant que tu peux dès que t'en as l'occasion, alors vas-y. Dépêche-toi, et prends mon fric.

\- J'aurais beaucoup de mal à te torturer comme j'aimerais ici, en public, dit Cartman. Gardons ça pour un autre jour. Des somnifères, hum. Je dois avoir ça en stock.

Il ouvrit un grand carton derrière le comptoir. Kyle reconnu sa provenance : l'ancienne pharmacie, elle avait fermé trois ans après le début de la guerre. Il se demanda si Cartman l'avait acheté à l'ancien propriétaire ou s'il avait juste cassé une vitre pour le voler.

\- Voyons voir, dit Cartman en fouillant entre les flacons. Antidouleurs, antiallergique, viagra – Il leva les yeux. Marsh n'en a pas besoin j'imagine, hein ? Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer ? Il leva la boite et la secoua. Kyle bouillonnait intérieurement, les poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume de sa main. Il faisait son possible pour avoir l'air impassible mais savait qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Non ? insista Cartman, narquois. Comme tu veux. Ah, les voici. Il sortit un autre flacon. Somnifères, les meilleurs du marché. Voyons voir, combien je peux en demander ? Disons autour de, hum. Neuf cents, oui ça me semble honnête.

\- Neuf cents dollars ? Très drôle. C'est quoi le vrai prix ?

\- Ce sont les seuls somnifères sur lesquels j'ai pu mettre la main en six mois. Neuf cents, Kyle. Alors tu les veux ou pas ?

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais payer ça. Kyle commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il avait peur que Stan ne se laisse pas border s'il n'était pas assommé par ses pilules comme une bougie qu'on éteint. Quelle idée sale, égoïste, en vérité Cartman avait raison de l'humilier, Kyle le méritait.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas baisser les prix, dit Cartman en les rangeant avec un faux soupir de regret. Néanmoins. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kyle. On pourrait faire – un marché.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Kyle, en essayant d'avoir l'air agacé. Son cœur battait la chamade. Cartman avait des yeux horribles, comme une nuée de fourmis rouges qui grimpaient sur sa peau, sous ses vêtements, le mordaient de partout.

\- Ma queue dans ta gorge, dit Cartman, évidemment. Kyle fit demi-tour immédiatement, aveuglé par la rage, se cogna contre Craig sans faire exprès.

\- Bon Dieu, dit Craig, en ouvrant grand son seul œil. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ton collègue de travail est un sale gros porc de merde, dit Kyle. Il entendit Cartman éclater de rire quand son implant-V s'enclencha. Je-je me tire de là. Clyde voulait nous reconduire Craig. Allez, on s'en va.

\- Pas si vite, Kyle, dit Cartman, et quand Kyle se retourna en voulant lui crier d'aller se faire voir, il se rappela du shampoing.

\- Je donne l'argent à Craig, cria Kyle. Il fourra la bouteille dans les mains de Craig et sorti un billet de dix dollars qu'il enfonça dans la pocha de sa veste.

\- Tu veux faire un passage thaïlandais à Stan ce soir c'est ça ? cria Cartman. Kyle serra les dents pour cacher son désespoir. Mais il rendit compte que c'était le moment idéal pour lui lancer une bonne phrase à la gueule.

\- Tu sais, dit Kyle, en se tournant vers Cartman. Butters aurait le cœur brisé s'il voyait ce que tu es devenu. S'il savait que t'es descendu si bas que tu te moques de Stan et de son handicap. Butters était prêt à mourir pour lui sur le champ de bataille, dit Kyle, la voix plus forte à mesure qu'il voyait la grosse tête de Cartman s'affaisser. C'était un grand homme. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, caché derrière un stand. Tu fais du fric sur le malheur de gens. L'enfer ne sera pas assez cruel pour toi.

\- Sécurité ! hurla Cartman, le visage rouge. Sécurité !

\- Hé, barrez-vous, dit Craig en faisant signe aux types de partir. Il a payé le shampoing, laisse-le partir Cartman. Et je te conseille de ravaler tes remarques de pourriture sur Stan quand je suis dans les parages, entrulé. Les vétérans n'oublient pas.

\- Retire ce que t'as dit, Craig ! menaça Cartman en pointant un doigt gros comme une saucisse vers Craig. Tu n'es rien sans moi, et tu le sais.

\- Ouais bien sûr, ignora Craig en prenant Kyle par le bras pour l'éloigner. Rentre dans ton palais pour catin, grand crétin, le marché va fermer.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te vire ? demanda Kyle alors qu'ils partaient. Craig haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Je ne fais plus de soucis pour grand-chose depuis un moment. Où est Clyde ?

\- Dans le coin. Il a foncé dans la tente de la diseuse de bonne aventure dès qu'on est arrivé ici.

\- Quel idiot, dit Craig en reniflant, mais il avait un léger sourire.

Ils trouvèrent Clyde avec Wendy à la boulangerie en train de prendre du sucre. Il avait aussi acheté des petites madeleines. Il en offrit une à Craig, qui secouait la tête avec un franc sourire à présent.

\- J'ai parlé de Bebe avec la voyante, dit Clyde. Elle dit qu'elle fait de grandes choses, et qu'elle sera bientôt de retour.

\- Cette vieille bique est à moitié folle, dit Craig. Ne gâche pas ton fric pour ses escroqueries. Ou dans de la bouffe, ajouta-t-il en lui rendant la madeleine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Clyde alors que Craig partait à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, devenu soudain encore plus boudeur que d'habitude.

\- T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? répliqua Kyle. Il se demanda tout à coup si Stan savait, lui. Il le devait forcément, même s'il n'en parlait pas pour le bien de leur amitié.

\- Quoi ? demanda Clyde, surpris, en suivant Kyle jusqu'à la porte.

\- Rien. Craig s'est disputé avec Cartman.

\- Oh, mince, c'est vrai ? J'aimerais qu'ils s'entendent bien. C'est Craig qui a convaincu Cartman de baisser les prix, d'aider un peu les gens. Bon en vrai c'était mon idée, tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ? J'ai dit, dis à Cartman que c'est ce que Butters aurait voulu. Je pensais que c'était mort, mais, hé ! Les prix ont baissé.

\- Pas partout, dit Kyle avec un sale goût dans la bouche. La « proposition » de Cartman pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Il avait l'horrible pressentiment qu'un jour viendra, où Cartman aura en sa possession quelque chose dont Kyle aura énormément besoin et que le prix sera encore pire.

Kyle s'agitait sur le siège à l'arrière du truck de Clyde. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez Stan et de quitter ces deux-là. Il remercia Clyde de l'avoir conduit et Craig pour l'avoir aidé au marché.

\- T'amuses pas à venir le provoquer en retournant le voir, dit Craig. Si t'as besoin d'un truc, donne-moi le fric, je m'en occuperai. Je te le ferai un peu moins cher.

\- Oh, ce serait super sympa, dit Kyle debout à côté de l'entrée des Marsh. Le truck s'épuisait à gronder dans l'air froid pendant que Craig parlait, la fenêtre baissée. Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas ? s'étonna Kyle, stupéfait.

\- Je le fais pour Stan. J'imagine très bien ce que Cartman a pu dire de lui. Je le connais. Et, je. Je ne peux pas… Il hésita, regarda la fenêtre du salon. Les rideaux étaient fermés aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, dit Kyle, un peu agacé par la bonté très ciblée de Craig.

La maison sentait bon les pomme-de-terres cuites et le céleri, la base pour la recette de Jimbo de poulet aux légumes. C'était un des cinq recettes qu'il faisait régulièrement, s'il trouvait un animal assez gros pour eux quatre. Kyle n'aimait pas vraiment ça, parce que sa mère avait un peu la même recette quand il était plus jeune, et la sienne était bien meilleure.

Il fut ravi de trouver Stan dans la cuisine et de bonne humeur, qui riait avec Jimbo en buvant une bière, assis à table sur son fauteuil. Il y avait déjà deux cannettes vides sur la table, et un sac de cacahouète que Jimbo décortiquait en mettant des miettes partout.

\- Hé, enfin ! dit Stan joyeusement en voyant Kyle, qui fit un grand sourire avant de se rendre compte que Stan avait probablement trop bu. On se faisait du souci pour toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, dit Kyle en voulant lui toucher les épaules pour le remercier. Il ne touchait jamais Stan devant Jimbo et Ned, peut-être parce qu'il suspectait ces deux-là de se l'astiquer tous les soirs à l'étage. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose, dit Kyle en fouillant son sac à dos. Le shampoing était au fond, ainsi que la madeleine que Craig n'avait pas voulue.

\- Vraiment ? C'est mon jour de chance. Regarde. Il leva sa canette. De la bière ! Jimbo en a ramené tout à l'heure.

\- En troc contre des vieux chapeaux, précisa Jimbo l'air candide. Il avait les joues roses, on voyait qu'il était heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à Stan. Mon neveu mérite une belle surprise de temps en temps, non mais.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Stan, curieux. Kyle secoua la tête.

\- Mystère. Je te montrerai dans le lit – je veux dire dans la chambre !

\- Oh oh ! dit Jimbo. Kyle devient coquin.

Stan éclata de rire. Kyle partit dans le petit salon aménagé, les joues en feu. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'occupa en allumant un grand feu. Stan rentra dans la chambre pour le trouver penché devant la cheminée.

\- Hé, dit-il. Kyle, toujours occupé. Viens boire une bière.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours occupé, contredit Kyle. Il avait l'impression de passer la moitié de son temps à dormir, en tenant compagnie à Stan. Et je ne veux pas de bière. Tu devrais les garder pour toi. Jimbo te les a offertes à toi. Je n'aime pas ça, de toute façon.

\- J'ai fermé la porte, dit Stan.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi cette chose mystérieuse ?

\- Bon, dit Kyle qui se relevait en soupirant. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas sûr que c'est très malin de ma part de te le dire. J'ai essayé de te trouver des somnifères, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

\- De – Oh. Stan hocha la tête. Je n'en ai presque plus besoin. C'est vrai, je m'habitue à dormir sans. J'en ai mis deux de côtés au cas où, mais c'est vraiment juste en précaution. Hé, ne. Tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête à m'acheter des choses.

\- Ça c'est pour nous-deux, dit Kyle en sortant la madeleine de son sac, précieusement enveloppée dans une serviette en papier pour absorber le surplus de gras. Stan sourit quand Kyle défit le papier.

\- Tu ne veux pas que Jimbo sache qu'il n'y en a pas pour lui ? demanda Stan. Ça ne le vexera pas, tu sais.

\- Il n'y en avait pour personne à la base, expliqua Kyle en séparant le gâteau en deux. C'est Clyde qui l'a prise pour Craig, et Craig n'en voulait plus. Il engloutit sa moitié en une bouchée.

\- Craig est bizarre, dit Stan la bouche pleine. C'est super bon, merci. Non, il y a autre chose ? s'étonna-t-il quand Kyle rouvrit son sac.

\- Ouaip. Il sortit la bouteille et la montra à Stan.

\- Hmm, soupira Stan. Du vrai shampoing.

\- Et il sent bon, regarde.

Il ouvrit le bouchon. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement involontairement érotique dans la façon que Stan avait de pencher son nez au-dessus de la bouteille pour la sentir que Kyle dû lui tourner le dos en refermant le flacon.

\- Je suis crade, désolé, dit Stan.

\- Non pas du tout. C'est juste que tes cheveux deviennent un peu sales. Je me suis dit, si tu veux, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je pourrai te faire couler un bain, et t'aider à rentrer et à sortir. Il tournait toujours le dos à Stan, faisant semblant de lire l'étiquette, stressé à l'idée que Stan perde sa bonne humeur à cause de lui. Si tu veux.

\- Ok, dit Stan. Oui, bonne idée. On n'a qu'à le faire maintenant. Avant le dîner.

Kyle fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise. Il hocha la tête et fonça dans la salle de bain, ouvrit grand le robinet de la baignoire, tourna à fond pour que l'eau soit la plus chaude possible. Stan attendait sur le pas de la porte, il retirait déjà son T-shirt. Kyle s'était habitué à l'aider pour retirer son pantalon, il s'agenouilla devant lui sans réfléchir, défit le nœud qui serrait son jogging. Il remarqua que Stan respirait un peu plus vite. Il leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, quand Stan lui toucha les cheveux d'une main.

\- Tu peux prendre le bain avec moi, dit Stan.

\- Ha. Kyle se dit immédiatement qu'il devait plaisanter. Il se redressa pour soulever un peu Stan afin de lui retirer son pantalon, une jambe après l'autre. Il avala sa salive quand sa main glissa tout en haut des cuisses de Stan. Tu ne portes rien, dit-il, en parlant de ses sous-vêtements.

\- Je me disais, à quoi bon ? expliqua Stan quand Kyle le reposa sur le fauteuil et plia le pantalon soigneusement en évitant de regarder devant lui. C'est pas comme si je pouvais sentir une différence. En plus ça fait moins de lessive.

\- D'accord. Logique. Tu veux que je te passe ton maillot de bain ? Il lui enleva ses chaussettes, les joues rouges. Il était assez proche pour sentir une espèce de chaleur entre les jambes de Stan, mais c'était peut-être quelque chose de plus subtile, un sortilège.

\- Un maillot de bain ? répéta Stan en riant. Non, vieux, tu rigoles. Tu peux regarder tu sais. Ça ne va pas te mordre, c'est pas un serpent. C'est même pas une vrai brite, sérieusement. Tu peux regarder, si tu veux, on n'est plus des gamins.

Kyle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cause de l'humiliation, heureusement pas assez pour que Stan le remarque. Il se leva et recula avant de regarder entre les jambes de Stan. Pour un rouquin comme lui, voir des poils aussi noirs était ridiculement surprenant. Il avait déjà dû le voir une fois, quand ils étaient plus petits, mais il avait l'impression que c'était une première : elle n'était même pas circoncise, tout lui plaisait, la couleur du bout, le rose entre ses cuisses, tout.

\- Ok, c'est pas la peine de fixer non plus, dit Stan en riant, gêné, et il rougissait comme une pivoine quand Kyle releva enfin la tête.

\- Pardon, dit Kyle. Il eut à nouveau les yeux humides, mais toujours pas de vraies larmes.

\- Aide-moi à rentrer dans le bain s'il te plaît, dit Stan, avec une espèce d'amertume dans la voix, mais juste un peu, et Kyle était content de l'aider, même si ça imposerait sans doute un nouveau moment de grosse gêne. Il poussa la chaise à l'intérieur de la pièce et passa un bras sous les jambes pendant que Stan se tenait fermement à la barre en fer au bord de la baignoire. Toucher ses jambes semblait presque interdit ou mauvais, comme frôler le voile de la mort. Une fois Stan installé, Kyle vérifia la température et l'ajusta avec un petit coup d'eau froide.

\- Trop chaud ? demanda-t-il. Stan fit non de la tête. Son visage était toujours rose vif, mais il ne rougissait plus.

\- Je ne voudrais vraiment pas que ce soit ma mère qui m'aide comme toi, dit-il. Ni Wendy. Surtout pas elle, ni Jimbo. Que toi. T'es le seul que je veux – comme ça. Je t'en demande tellement, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux –

\- Ça me plaît, dit Kyle, ou plutôt confessa. Il transpirait, la vapeur de l'eau le faisait délirer. Je veux dire, je déteste le fait que tu aies besoin d'aide. Mais si tu – puisque tu en as besoin. Je suis content que ce soit moi.

\- Tu peux faire le savon ? demanda Stan en se penchant pour poser sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle était plutôt petite : Kyle avait plié les jambes de Stan pour qu'il tienne.

\- Faire le savon ? répéta Kyle. Il avait oublié le shampoing dans la chambre. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- Oui, dit Stan. Je n'aime pas, hum. A partir d'un certain point, je ne sens plus. Je déteste la sensation. Tu peux me le faire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Kyle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il acceptait. Il prit le savon, pensa au shampoing, inexplicablement inquiet à l'idée de laisser Stan seul pendant deux secondes, comme si Stan allait se noyer ou être englouti. Il passa le savon sur sa jambe gauche en premier, en se sentant débile. Stan ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il avait l'air paisible.

\- Tu peux aller entre les jambes, dit Stan, les yeux toujours fermés. Je ne regarderai pas. Et je ne le sentirai pas, alors. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit Kyle. Il écarta les chevilles de Stan, pour que ses genoux reposent de chaque côté. Kyle était dur, pas beaucoup mais un peu, trop bouleversé ou paumé pour être vraiment excité. Il lava aussi rapidement que possible entre les jambes de Stan , frotta le savon sur ses poils bruns et pensa à ce que Cartman avait dit quand il lui avait acheté le shampoing.

\- Tu as vu Cartman au marché ? demanda Stan, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Kyle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière. Sa pomme d'Adam semblait énorme, humide à cause de l'eau, ou de la buée. Prête à être croquée.

\- Hum, ouais, répondit Kyle, en se donnant une gifle mentale. Il passa au ventre, sentit sous le savon que Stan avait bien des sensations ici, ses muscles s'agitaient sous ses doigts, ça devait le chatouiller. Ouais, il était là. Il voulait m'offrir du bœuf séché.

\- Quel cron.

\- Ouais, je ne l'ai pas mangé. Enfin, évidemment, j'ai dit non. Même si je crevais de faim, je n'accepterais jamais quoi que ce soit de lui. Il pensa au pressentiment qu'il avait eu dans l'après-midi, que Cartman aurait un jour une chose dont il ne pourra se passer, qu'il ne la donnera pas par bonté de cœur. Clyde est allé chez la voyante, dit-il, pour chasser Cartman de son esprit.

\- Une voyante ? Stan le regarda, l'air amusé. Quoi ?

\- Oh – c'est vrai, elle s'est installée après ton départ ! C'est une vieille dame, personne ne sait d'où elle vient. Mais elle a pas mal de succès, les gens viennent la voir, elle ne fait rien payer, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour vivre. Mais je la trouve énervante. Elle a dit à Clyde que Bebe reviendra bientôt.

\- J'ai rêvé d'elle la nuit dernière, dit Stan, rendant Kyle jaloux. Je ne me souviens plus – elle était dans un film, un truc comme ça. Mais elle croyait à ça, tu sais. Les présages, les rêves. On a vu un renard une fois et ça l'a rendu folle de joie. Les chouettes par contre, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Et alors, ça marche pour de vrai ? Kyle s'occupait de son torse à présent, en mourant d'envie de passer sur ses tétons.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non. Si elle revient comme Butters. Ou dans un cercueil. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Smerde, quel mytho. Je ne ferai rien. Comme pour Butters, pareil.

\- Tu étais à ses côtés quand il est mort, dit Kyle fermement. Et tu étais un bon ami avec lui, tu n'as pas rien fait.

\- Je n'étais pas très sympa comme ami.

\- Mais si. Tu m'as écrit dans tes lettres que tu le protégeais dans les douches.

\- Oh, oui. Je me souviens, j'essayais d'être drôle, j'avais écrit que j'avais vu sa brite et que c'était horrible.

Kyle lavait les bras de Stan, et sentait que Stan le regardait en attendant, en voulant quelque chose, pendant qu'il faisait glisser le savon sur sa gorge. Il sentit Stan avaler sa salive.

\- Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ? demanda-t-il. Stan hocha la tête, lentement, et Kyle se sentit devenir fou d'excitation. Stan verrait forcément son érection quand il se lèvera, c''était certain. Kyle se retourna avant de bondir en avant, les jambes tremblantes.

Quand il retourna dans la salle de bain, il tenait une serviette et le shampoing bien devant lui pour cacher son entre-jambe. La queue de Stan flottait un peu dans l'eau, et Kyle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder timidement, maintenant qu'il avait le droit. Elle ne le dégoutait pas du tout, Kyle se détestait à cause de ça, mais il avait envie de la prendre dans la bouche, même toute calme comme ça, mais pas si Stan ne pouvait pas le sentir.

\- Oh, oui, dit Kyle quand Stan se pencha en avant pour lui montrer son dos. J'avais oublié.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, dit Stan alors que Kyle faisait des cercles sur son dos, monta sur les épaules. Hum. De faire ça. Merci.

\- C'est gentil de me laisser le faire, dit Kyle. Il aura absolument besoin de se branler avant le dîner, même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de pouvoir le faire et pas Stan.

Il lui lava les cheveux en essayant d'être efficace. Même si c'était un fantasme qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois dans le passé – mettre ses doigts dans ses cheveux, voir ses yeux se fermer pour profiter du massage – il n'arrivait pas à en profiter pleinement, il s'inquiétait déjà en pensant qu'il devrait l'aider à sortir du bain. Stan était lourd, il aurait dû y penser avant et faire du sport dès qu'il avait appris pour son handicap, quel idiot. Pendant des semaines il avait eu un stress énorme en imaginant une tonne de scénarios catastrophes sur Stan qui tombait, qui se cassait la figure, il se voyait en train de l'aider en le portant partout, et à aucun moment il n'avait envisagé qu'il devrait le porter pour le sortir d'une baignoire.

Kyle donna à Stan une serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher les cheveux et se surélever avant que Kyle ne l'aide à sortir. Il voyait bien que Stan était mal-à-l'aise lui aussi, et il ne pouvait absolument plus cacher son érection. Stan se montra assez compréhensif pour ne pas lui faire un regard dégouté, il ne le releva même pas. Il aurait pu le rejeter, Kyle l'aurait mérité.

\- Mets ça sur la chaise, dit Stan en lui passant la serviette. Kyle accrocha le peignoir au dossier du fauteuil roulant. Il sortit Stan du bain maladroitement en fichant de l'eau partout. Il se mit à genoux dans une flaque de flotte pour lui fermer les jambes dès qu'il eut fini de l'installer. Stan enfila le peignoir et toucha les cheveux de Kyle une nouvelle fois.

\- Désolé, murmura Kyle pour s'excuser de son érection, et aussi pour tout, absolument tout. Stan lui caressa les cheveux sans rien dire.

Kyle se sentait épuisé pendant diner et resta très calme. Il était reconnaissant que Jimbo fasse la conversation en s'efforçant d'impliquer tout le monde. Stan aussi était bavard, il disait regretter d'avoir perdu un petit appareil photo qu'il avait gagné pendant une expédition militaire.

\- J'avais des photos géniales, expliqua-t-il. Il y avait des dindes sauvages, des champignons rouges trop bizarres, ils m'ont dit que ça s'appelait des cerveaux de zombies, et Butters. Bon sang, j'aimerai tellement avoir ces photos de lui.

\- On te trouvera un nouvel appareil-photo, dit Jimbo. Kyle se tendit, stressé que Stan lui rétorque qu'il n'avait plus rien à prendre en photo à présent. Stan se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'avaler une grande bouchée de légumes.

\- J'en ai peut-être un vieux quelque part, dit Ned. Mais il ne fait pas caméra.

\- Je pourrais demander à Craig s'il y a des films au marché, dit Kyle. Il a dit qu'il me ferait un prix sur ses produits. Et qu'il les livrerait.

\- C'est super, dit Stan. Il faut juste que Cartman ne l'apprenne jamais. Sinon il l'empêchera de le faire.

\- Quoi, pourquoi il ferait ça ? demanda Jimbo, surpris. Il veut vous surtaxer ?

\- C'est surtout qu'il veut forcer Kyle à venir le voir. Stan baissa la tête, regarda son assiette. Cartman est obsédé par Kyle.

\- Non, dit Kyle. Arrête.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, dit Stan. Il leva la tête, s'adressa à Jimbo et Ned. Si vous le voyez trainer dans le coin, n'importe où près de la maison, dites-le-moi. J'enverrai tous les vétérans que je connais pour lui apprendre.

\- Parfois on a besoin de remettre les idées en place à ce genre de type, approuva Jimbo.

\- Pas la peine de chercher les problèmes, marmonna Kyle, même si l'idée de voir Cartman recevoir une bonne correction ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Kyle fit la vaisselle après le dîner. Il se sentait bien plus fatigué qu'il aurait dû après un trajet jusqu'à la Croix Rouge et une virée au marché. Ses mains lui faisaient mal à cause de l'eau glaciale. Ils gardaient l'eau chaude pour la douche.

Il rentra dans la chambre en se demandant si un verre de brandy aiderait Stan à dormir. Il était réveillé, sur le lit, regardait le feu.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour Cartman, dit Kyle en se déshabillant. C'est un gros crétin, rien de plus.

\- Hum. Ce qu'il t'a fait était un peu plus, je trouve.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on ressasse ce truc une nouvelle fois, dit Kyle en se mordant la joue pour s'empêcher de rappeler à Stan que ce soir-là il avait trop bu, qu'il ne se montrera plus jamais aussi naïf, qu'il faisait attention quand il sortait. Il enfila le haut en polaire qu'il mettait pour dormir et balança son pantalon par terre, se précipita sous la couverture pour se réchauffer.

\- C'est parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment parfois, expliqua Stan en rapprochant Kyle de lui. Il sentait un peu la pomme de terre à cause du plat de Jimbo, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore complétement secs. Quand tu es loin de moi, dit Stan en parlant si doucement que Kyle se demanda s'il allait l'embrasser, abasourdit par ce qu'il lui disait. Stan ne l'embrassa pas, évidemment, mais il le prit dans ses bras et appuya la tête de Kyle contre son torse, sous la couette.

\- C'est à cause de quand on était petit, dit Kyle. Il avança sa jambe contre celle de Stan et ravala sa peine en se souvenant d'un coup que Stan ne pouvait pas le sentir. Quand les autres gamins voulaient me faire chler à cause de ma mère. C'est pour ça que t'es. Comme ça. Parano. T'avais peur que je me fasse tabasser.

\- Peut-être, dit Stan. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, respira dans les cheveux de Kyle. Je me suis attaché à toi, dit-il. Beaucoup.

\- Ah bon ? plaisanta Kyle en tordant ses bras pour se dégager de ceux de Stan et les caler dans son dos, là où il pouvait le sentir.

\- C'est le grand mystère de ma vie, dit Stan. Il avait bu deux autres bières pendant le dîner. Kyle sentait son corps entier s'envoler dans l'expiration de Stan, et redescendre sur terre quand il inspira.

\- Le grand mystère de ta vie ? répéta Kyle très sagement, mais bien trop tard, il avait toujours été long pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Stan s'était endormi.

Kyle eut un sommeil agité, et ce fut encore pire pour Stan. Il se réveilla quatre fois à cause de cauchemars, à chaque fois Kyle mit longtemps pour le calmer. Il lui conseilla de prendre une pilule mais Stan ne voulait pas. Kyle n'arrêtait pas d'alimenter le feu, au point que la chambre devienne une fournaise et qu'ils se retrouvent en sueur sous les couvertures, pourtant Stan n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

\- Wendy veut te faire un gâteau, dit Kyle à l'aube. Ils avaient renoncé à dormir et tentaient juste de se reposer en restant allongés, leurs fronts collés, en soupirant. Un moelleux, tu sais, ceux qui sont jaune. Avec un glaçage au chocolat.

\- Elle ne comprend rien, c'est pour elle que je fais ça. Si on fait un truc ensemble, même manger un gâteau, ça sera comme si ça recommençait.

\- J'en sais rien, marmonna Kyle. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il encourageait Stan à voir Wendy alors qu'il ne voulait pas du tout qu'ils recommencent à se fréquenter. Il aimait vraiment bien Wendy, mais il avait toujours douté de sa capacité à rendre Stan heureux, sans doute par jalousie.

\- C'est un peu pour moi aussi, dit Stan. Je ne veux pas la voir alors que je suis en fauteuil. Même avec Clyde et Gregory j'ai du mal. Il appuya légèrement le nez contre la joue de Kyle. Avec toi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y arrive, on dirait que ça ne compte pas. Ou que c'est le contraire, que tu es plus important. Que – Comme si, tu fais partie de moi, comme – Il leva la main pour la glisser sur le T-shirt de Kyle, pausa la paume sur son cœur, les doigts écartés. Comme si c'était à moi. Tu es à moi.

\- C'est à toi, dit Kyle. Il en disait trop, il n'avait plus de filtre, mais bordel à quoi jouait Stan? Je veux dire, je suis à toi.

\- Tu as la même impression, toi aussi ? dit Stan en faisant des petits cercles avec son pousse, sur son cœur. Que ce qui m'arrive t'arrive à toi aussi, parce qu'on est pareil. Qu'on partage le même corps, ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Un peu, dit Kyle en hésitant, pas sûr de la réponse que Stan voulait entendre. Kyle n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'il était jumelé avec le corps de Stan, en vérité c'est parce qu'ils étaient si différents qu'il le désirait tellement, depuis toujours.

\- T'enlève ça ? demanda Stan en tirant un peu l'ourlet du T-shirt que Kyle portait la nuit.

Il s'exécuta dans la seconde, son cerveau se perdait dans un brouillard épais et lui retirait tout sens commun. Il n'avait aucune attente particulière pour les minutes à venir, mais adorait se soumettre aux idées de Stan. Il se laissa faire quand Stan le toucha pour l'allonger sur le dos avant de se mettre à côté de lui, appuyé sur son coude, pour lui toucher le torse, en s'attardant sur son téton pour l'embêter gentiment. Kyle écarta les jambes sous la couverture pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Tu as froid ? demanda Stan.

\- Mhmm ? Kyle pouvait à peine parler, peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de mettre des mots là-dessus. Non, pas froid.

\- Ils sont durs, pourtant, fit remarquer Stan en pinçant le téton gauche de Kyle. Kyle soupira et ferma les yeux, tourna la tête pour l'appuyer contre le bras de Stan.

\- Je n'ai pas froid.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir monter sur tes épaules pour que tu me portes comme un gamin. Stan abandonna son torse pour caresser les côtes de Kyles en appuyant légèrement ses ongles. Non, en fait, je voudrais que ce soit l'inverse, que moi je te porte.

\- Je veux juste rester comme ça pour toujours, murmura Kyle en faisant monter et descendre ses hanches, juste un peu, en se retenant de gémir. Peut-être que tout cela était encore platonique pour Stan.

\- Tu veux dire dans le lit ? demanda Stan.

\- Hum, oui. Comme ça. Avec toi. Connecté.

Kyle fut soulagé que Stan ne réponde pas. Il voulait le calme, le silence, garder ses yeux fermés pour se fondre dans les mains de Stan qui le touchait de manière possessive, affirmer qu'il était à lui, le sien. Kyle tressaillit quand Stan le chatouilla autour du nombril. Il poussa les couvertures pour dégager les hanches de Kyle. Il n'avait absolument pas froid.

\- Ça te plait ? demanda Stan comme si ce n'était pas évident. Kyle était dressé sous la couverture, serré dans son boxer. Il hocha la tête, le cœur battant. La main de Stan était posée délicatement au-dessus de son ventre, juste à côté de l'élastique du boxer.

\- Pardon, dit Kyle.

\- Ouais, dit Stan. Il baissa la main et glissa un doigt dans son boxer. Kyle eu un frisson incontrôlable dans le corps quand Stan le caressa du bout du doigt. Je peux ? demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air étrange, imperturbable.

Kyle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, dit-il dans un souffle. Les yeux bien fermés, il leva les hanches pour retirer son boxer. Il se perdit quelque part dans le lit, peu importe où. Kyle écarta les jambes, il ne voulait pas regarder, il tremblait, attendait.

\- Vieux, tu es tellement – dit Stan en prenant la queue de Kyle sans trop la serrer, peut-être nerveusement, mais c'était si chaud. Kyle gémit et écarta plus grands les cuisses. Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être comme ça, dit Stan à voix basse, presque un murmure. Il touchait Kyle avec des petits gestes hésitants, sans descendre trop bas.

\- Comme – quoi ? demanda Kyle. Si Stan l'embrassait il exploserait comme une planète, et Stan aussi, et le monde disparaitra en beauté.

\- Tout fragile et tout tremblant et merde, dit Stan. Il grogna sous la douleur et serra la main un peu fort, par réflexe. Kyle eut un hoquet.

\- Ça va ? demanda Stan.

\- Oui, dit-il, parce que Stan le touchait toujours. Il faisait inconsciemment quelque vas et vient légers avec ses hanches, voulait baiser la paume de Stan, se sentit coupable d'en avoir envie mais incapable de s'arrêter.

\- Encore ? demanda Stan. Il avait l'air surpris. Kyle fit un bruit gênant, il avait l'impression qu'il couinait, hocha la tête. Ok, dit Stan, et il appuya son pouce en haut, étala le liquide qui commençait à sortir. Ouais, d'accord. J'ai envie de voir ça, de toute façon.

\- Stan, dit Kyle. Il se sentait tout à coup plein d'énergie, une force qu'il arrivait à peine à contenir et lui donnait le tournis. Il mourrait d'envie de se toucher les couilles pendant que Stan le caressait trop doucement, c'était stupide et brulant, mais il n'osait pas.

\- Vieux, c'est dingue comme ça parait normal, dit Stan. J'ai l'impression que je suis train de te masser le dos ou je sais pas quoi. Tu vois ?

Kyle grommela un truc, ça ne lui semblait pas du tout normal, mais il n'avait pas envie de le contredire, il y était presque, ses hanchent le suppliaient.

\- Ouais, dit Stan. J'imagine que pour toi c'est différent.

Il le branla plus fort, une fois, deux fois, et Kyle jouit en poussant un cri qui devait surement être assez fort pour se faire entendre jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il avait l'impression qu'il se retenait d'exploser depuis la première nuit passée ici, et ça l'écrasait, des vagues d'une eau réconfortante le berçaient alors que son sperme devenait froid sur son ventre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, inspira bien fort, redouta de voir Stan. Il le regardait paisiblement, sans sourire.

\- Tiens, dit Stan en mettant son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Kyle. Il passa le bout de la langue dessus, détesta le gout, voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Le froid de la chambre lui tomba dessus comme un vol d'oiseaux.

\- Stan, dit Kyle, hésitant. Stan se redressa, soupira, se pencha pour attraper une serviette qui trainait par terre. Il essuya sa main, puis le ventre de Kyle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies laissé faire ça, dit Stan. Sa voix avait changé, elle était plus dure, cachait toute la personnalité que Kyle aimait. Kyle ne dit rien, l'esprit perdu dans les nuages, toute sa conception du monde était chamboulée par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, toutes ces possibilités et ces barrières. Il ne bougea même pas pour se réchauffer, concentré et fier de ne pas pleurer, dégouté par tout le reste.

Stan monta sur son fauteuil et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. On pouvait l'entendre ouvrir en grand le jet d'eau derrière la porte fermée, pour que Kyle ne sache pas s'il était en train de pisser ou s'il était juste assis à attendre pour voir s'il en avait besoin. C'était son habitude. Il ferma le robinet, Kyle rougit. La facture d'eau, qui n'arrivait jamais à une date bien précise, sera astronomique. Kyle fixait le plafond en pensant au chiffre, l'air froid l'engloutissait jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à claquer des dents.

\- Tu ne te laves jamais les mains, dit Kyle quand Stan revint dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu trembles, Kyle, merde. Il étouffa un bruit de douleur et donna un coup de poing sur son fauteuil, mais ça devait être à cause de l'implant-V, pas parce que Kyle était aussi bizarre, du moins pas entièrement. Ne réagis pas comme ça, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'était comme être somnambule. Je ne te toucherai plus jamais comme ça.

\- Parfait, dit Kyle. Il s'assit, et quand il regarda Stan, il sut immédiatement l'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était une promesse que Stan ne pourrait pas tenir. Kyle en était à la fois heureux et terrifié. Il releva les couvertures et s'enroula jusqu'au menton.

\- Tu as l'air d'une autre personne quand t'es déshabillé, dit Stan. Kyle voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais il le savait très bien.

\- Toi aussi, dit Kyle. Avec tes poils sur les jambes et tout.

Stan sourit. Kyle n'y arrivait pas.

Ils passèrent la journée dans différentes pièces de la maison. Stan avait demandé à Ned de lui apprendre à faire du pain, ils étaient selon toute logique dans la cuisine. Kyle avait des doutes sur les talents de boulanger de Ned, mais Stan s'était mis bille en tête pour de mystérieuses raisons que Ned savait ce qu'il faisait. Kyle était à l'étage pour ranger tout et n'importe quoi. Une pile pour ce qui ne pourra pas être troqué contre autre chose au marché, une pour ce qui était vendable, et une pour ce dont il n'était pas sûr afin que Stan lui donne son avis. Il faisait froid au premier étage, il se sentait comme dans une bulle sourde malgré les quelques bruits du rez-de-chaussée, le four et la voix de Stan. Il sursauta quand Jimbo sembla se materialiser soudainement devant lui.

\- Ça va mon petit gars ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit Kyle. Il était dans la chambre d'enfant de Stan, tenait dans la main un lézard en plastique qu'il contemplait depuis une demi-heure. Est-ce que Stan aimait assez ce jouet quand ils étaient petits, du moins assez pour vouloir le garder ? Kyle avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû s'en rappeler, il aurait dû le savoir. On est à sec, expliqua Kyle. On va devoir vendre quelque truc, ou les troquer contre de l'utile.

\- Bonne idée, dit Jimbo. Il s'assit sur le vieux lit à la place de Stan. Tu es bien sûr que ça va ? Kyle était persuadé qu'il avait dû l'entendre crier le matin, mais en avait-il compris l'origine ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que oui. Peut-être pas.

\- Quand Ned a perdu son bras. Jimbo secoua la tête comme s'il se souvenait d'un cataclysme mondial. Ca a été très dur.

\- Oui, bon. Je n'en doute pas. Mais il lui restait l'autre.

\- C'est ce qu'on lui disait. Mais lui, il ne se sentait plus le même. J'ai entendu une phrase un jour. Merde, je crois que j'ai – attends, il me semble que c'était : C'est plus facile de dire aux gens quoi faire que de se mettre à place. Ils ont un fardeau sur les épaules…et ils le ramènent à la maison. C'est ça qui est dur.

\- Ouais, dit vaguement Kyle, agacé, en commençant à se demander si Stan ne l'avait pas envoyé pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie.

\- On l'a ramené au bercail toi et moi, dit Jimbo. On ne peut pas lui enlever des épaules, mais on se partage le poids, parfois.

\- La guerre entière est mon fardeau, dit Kyle, et il voulut vomir en entendant sa voix pathétique et égoïste. Ma mère l'a voulu. Et elle n'est plus là. Papa et Ike non plus. Il n'y a plus que moi, avec cet héritage de chagrin et d'horreur. Un dernier Broflovski.

\- Personne ne pense que tu es responsable d'une quelconque manière, Kyle, dit Jimbo.

\- C'est comme si je n'avais même pas le droit d'être en colère, dit Kyle. Il fit tomber le lézard et grogna en réalisant qu'il citait Stan. Non, laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué. Il n'a plus de somnifère. On dort à peine.

\- C'est une longue bataille après la guerre, dit Jimbo. Réapprendre à dormir. Tu es un bon gars, de ne pas le laisser seul avec ses démons. Tu es un homme bien, Kyle.

Les mots semblaient ridicules, lui, un homme ? Mais il avait plus de dix-huit ans. Plus que quelques mois avant son anniversaire. Le Printemps. C'était dur à croire.

Wendy se présenta avec le fameux gâteau juste avant le dîner. Stan refusa de sortir de la chambre pour la voir, alors Kyle la reçu seul. Elle avait l'air malheureux et plutôt pitoyable avec son gâteau qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Il était dans une jolie assiette bleue et blanche, avec des dessins chinois, un papier transparent délicatement enroulé autour pour protéger le glaçage au chocolat.

\- Wow, dit Kyle. Ça sent très bon.

\- Il ne veut pas sortir ?

\- Il ne se sent pas très bien, inventa Kyle.

Wendy tourna la tête, fixa un point sur le mur comme pour se retenir de lui balancer son gâteau à la figure. Elle lui fourra dans les mains si violemment qu'il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Prends-le, dit-elle. Allez.

\- Ça va lui faire très plaisir, dit Kyle en tirant le plat vers lui.

\- Je n'étais pas amoureuse de sa brite, chuchota Wendy sèchement, comme une gifle. Il faut vraiment être un homme pour être aussi cron et croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte. Il ne comprend rien. Si seulement il voulait juste me parler au moins.

\- C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt, hésita Kyle.

\- Je sais. Je n'arrive pas à attendre. A cuisiner non plus. Ma mère a presque tout fait. J'espère qu'il est mangeable. Sa voix était devenue un peu plus aigüe, elle partit sans dire au revoir. Kyle voulu lui courir après pour lui dire que Jimbo pouvait la ramener chez elle, mais il aperçut la voiture de Gregory au bout de la rue, garée, pour l'attendre. Elle s'était attendu à ce que Stan ne veuille pas la voir, mais elle lui avait quand même fait un présent.

\- Je ne peux pas le manger, dit Stan quand Kyle rentra dans la chambre pour lui montrer la chose. Stan était allongé, un bras sur les yeux qui lui cachait le visage. Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre. Elle est venue avec Gregory. C'est bien.

\- Elle t'aime toujours, dit Kyle. Il se sentait déconnecté et très loin de Stan, de ce Stan en tout cas, après les heures qu'il avait passé en haut à ranger les affaires du Stan qu'il avait perdu et avec qui il avait passé son enfance, celui qui avait pleuré quand Randy avait chassé l'écureuil qu'il avait adopté et caché dans son placard. Kyle l'avait appelé Foucinglé, parce qu'il lui faisait peur à courir partout dans toute la chambre, mais Stan voulait qu'on l'appelle Frite, car ils l'avaient trouvé dans une poubelle en train de manger des frites puantes. Ils avaient six ans, c'était deux ans seulement avant la guerre.

\- Laisse-moi, dit Stan quand Kyle voulu s'asseoir à côté de lui avec le gâteau. Il s'immobilisa, se sentit stupide. C'était comme s'il l'avait cuisiné lui-même, dans l'espoir de retrouver son Stan, l'ancien.

Il sortit et posa le gâteau sur la table. La maison était calme : Jimbo était parti au marché avec le tas de babiolles que Kyle avait trié pour les vendre. Ned était en haut quelque part, il devait faire les trucs mystérieux qui l'occupaient habituellement. Kyle retira le film transparent délicatement et le posa sur la table pour le réutiliser plus tard. A moins qu'il ne mange tout à lui seul, ce qui était possible. Il chercha une fourchette.

Le gâteau était bon, fait avec amour. Kyle eu du mal à le manger à cause de cet ingrédient amer. Il était en train de réduire son morceau en bouillie sans même un plaisir sadique quand Ned apparu soudainement à la porte de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucune idée, dit Kyle en ne sachant pas très ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Il s'essuya la bouche. Je gâche de la nourriture, je. Bon Dieu, quelle journée.

\- T'en veux ? proposa Ned en prenant le bourbon rangé sur le frigo. Stan ne pouvait pas y avoir accès. Kyle l'avait remarqué. Il accepta un verre. Il l'amena dans le petit salon et le posa sur la table de nuit à côté de Stan, mit une buche dans la cheminée, alla chercher un livre dans l'ancien bureau de Randy, à l'étage : _Les volcans à travers l'humanité, Etude détaillée des effets des éruptions volcaniques sur notre monde_.

Stan se réveilla quand Jimbo rentra, le truck garé de travers dans la cour. Kyle était dans le lit sur le côté et lisait à la bougie. L'électricité marchait, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'user les ampoules quand une bougie lui suffisait. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que Stan ne dormait plus. Il soupirait profondément.

\- Tu l'as mangé, demanda-t-il.

\- Hein ? Kyle leva le nez de son livre, il avait lu à peine trois pages, en vérité il s'interessait à peine aux mots devant ses yeux, il pensait en boucle à la main de Stan sur son corps et à ce que cela voulait dire, ou interdire, pour son avenir. Oh, le gâteau. Ouais, je l'ai gouté.

\- Il est bon ? demanda Stan sur le dos,les yeux cachés par son bras.

\- Ouais, dit Kyle, pas convaincu. Et toi, ton activité boulangerie ? Je n'ai pas vu de pain.

\- La première tentative fut un échec, mais on a des idées pour s'améliorer. J'ai donné les morceaux vaguement comestibles aux oiseaux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ravis. Kyle retourna à son livre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il voulait demander à Stan ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre à présent, même s'il savait que Stan non plus n'avait pas de réponse à apporter. Stan avança jusqu'à lui et posa la tête sur la hanche de Kyle qui lui caressa les cheveux en faisant semblant de lire.

\- Des volcans ? demanda Stan.

\- Je m'intéresse aux livres de ton père. Celui-ci me tentait plus que ceux sur la tectonique des plaques.

\- Je te comprends. Stan se redressa en étouffant un grognement, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyle. Tu sens le chocolat, dit-il.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda Kyle.

Il n'avait pas l'intention que Stan interprète sa question comme une invitation à se faire embrasser, mais il laissa Stan lui tourner doucement le visage et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kyle ouvrit sa bouche et répondit à sa langue, lui offrit le gout du glaçage. Il brulait, ne savait pas bien s'il avait le droit d'aimer ça. Il était un remplaçant, une pièce de rechange, pour combler vaguement ce que Stan voulait de tout son cœur avec Wendy, son goût plus sucré, plus délicat. Pourtant, quand Stan se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les joues, Kyle sentit son cœur manquer de se décrocher à l'idée que, peut-être, il y avait en lui quelque chose que Stan désirait.

\- Ouvre tes jambes, chuchota Stan. Je veux le sentir.

Kyle s'exécuta en se retenant de pleurer. Ils regardèrent ensemble la main de Stan sur lui avec une étrange solennité. Kyle était heureux de savoir que Stan respirait plus vite, comme si ça lui importait vraiment. Kyle voulait donner des ordres lui-aussi, il voulait lui dire : embrasse-moi, je veux avoir l'impression que tu m'aimes. Il savait que Stan l'aimait, évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

\- Les garçons ? appela Jimbo de l'autre côté de la porte. Stan s'immobilisa, Kyle monta la couverture pour les cacher au cas où.

\- Ouais ? dit Stan.

\- Il reste deux bières si ça vous dit.

\- Dans une minute. Il se pencha pour mordre gentiment le cou de Kyle, puis le lobe de son oreille, moins tendrement. Kyle fit un bruit de gorge, haussa les hanches, avant de jouir. Oh, smerde, chuchota Stan en regardant. J'adore comment ça tressaille avant de sortir.

Kyle savait très bien qu'il parlait des bites en générales. Il tomba sur le torse de Stan, pas question de le laisser partir cette fois. Stan posa la joue sur la tête de Kyle.

\- Si tu me dis que tu n'es pas heureux, j'arrête de le faire, dit Stan.

\- Je ne dirai jamais ça, murmura Kyle en se blottissant contre le sweat de Stan pour sentir son odeur. Même maintenant, il n'était pas assez proche de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Stan. Si tu ne peux pas être heureux ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre – c'est la faute du monde. Et la mienne aussi. Mais je sais. Kyle. Je sais.

Kyle s'endormit et rêva que Stan le portait dans la cuisine et l'installait avec tendresse sur une chaise à table pour enfant. Ce n'était qu'une fois assis qu'il se rendait compte que Stan lui avait pris la force qu'il avait dans ses jambes. Il y avait des gâteaux plein la table, et Wendy était devant le four avec Butters, ils en faisaient d'autre.

\- Kyle et moi on s'est mis d'accord, expliquait Stan à Butters pendant que Wendy décorait un grand gâteau de mariage avec des fleurs jaunes. Il n'a plus trop besoin de ses jambes, alors on s'est dit que je pouvais les prendre.

C'était un mensonge, et Kyle le savait dans son rêve, mais il ne disait rien. Il se foutait la tête dans un gâteau, en arrachait des morceaux, ruinait le glaçage pourtant si joli.

Il se réveilla quand Stan sortit du lit pour monter dans son fauteuil. Kyle était groggy, toujours à moitié dans son rêve, en colère à table avec tous ces sales gâteaux, ça l'avait blessé, il s'était senti abandonné, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé et qu'il regardait Stan mettre son pied en place sur le fauteuil, il regrettait que le rêve n'ait pas été la réalité.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Stan en voyant Kyle battre des paupières sur l'oreiller. On va boire une bière.

Cette fois, Kyle accepta la proposition.


End file.
